Bleached
by bluminous8
Summary: AU- It seems that even in Death Harry is never given a break. His soul ends up in Rokungai where his past prevents him from moving forward. Will he learn to let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Bleached**

By Bluminous

A/N: A Harry Potter/Bleach Crossover

Pairings: Harry Potter and Yoruichi Shihouin

Timeline: Sometime before Yoruichi and Urahara leaves Soul Society.

Summary: AU- It seems that even in Death Harry is never given a break. His soul ends up in Rokungai where his past prevents him from moving forward. Will he learn to let go?

**************

A/N: _This is the first time I will venture into the world of Anime fan fiction. I find the whole concept of the soul society hierarchy fascinating, and this story explores the world that is rarely described in length in the Anime series. _

_For a visual reference of a seventeen year old Harry, look up Diaz of Shadow Skill (He wears glasses too, awesome character.)_

_I'm not familiar with the Japanese Language, so instead of Unohana –taichou, I'll change it to Captain Unohana._

Reiatsu – Spiritual Power

Shinigami – Death God

Zanpakutou – Soul slayer

Haori – The White robes worn by captains over the standard black and white Shinigami Robes.

Chapter 1: **The Black Wing **

The young man scowled and tugged on the dirty cloak he had found in the street. He wondered if he being punished, since this was not the heaven he envisioned when he died at the hands of his nemesis.

He looked around and surroundings, looking for shelter from the cold winds that came from the north. He spotted a collapsed house, but the entrance was far too small for his frame with the wooden beams blocking the way.

_**You can always use your talent.**_

"Shut up." The young man muttered. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching him. Satisfied, the young man suddenly shrunk and a few seconds later a black cat stood in his spot.

The cat shivered as the winds buffeted his fur and he ran inside the demolished building to get away from the cold, and he sighed as he finally found suitable shelter against the strong winds.

_**See, I told you Harry. You don't ever listen to me.**_

The cat hissed in annoyance at the persistent voice in his head. Ever since he arrived in this place, he started hearing a voice, constantly whispering in his ears, roaming his dreams. At first the voice only spoke in his sleep, but now even when he was conscious it had started talking to him, giving its opinions about everything he did.

It was a chatterbox, but for some reason whenever he asked the entity's name, He was unable to hear its reply. The voice was muffled, like he was hearing the voice speak underwater.

He met a few souls that wandered the area, and learned that the name of this hell hole was called Rukongai. Time did not pass in Rukongai, and Harry wondered how long he was here. Weeks? Months? Years?

Harry shook his head, removing drops of moisture from his fur and prepared to settle down for the night.

"Oi, nice trick you have there. Can you teach that to me?"

The cat jumped up, surprised that he was unable to detect the presence of the intruder. He looked up at the other side of the dilapidated room and saw a woman with light brown skin wearing black robes sitting across from him.

Harry backed up and slipped through the fallen beams, using his small size to get past the debris of the collapsed house.

"Hey! Where are you going! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Harry did not bother to look back and continued his escape. During his stay in Rukongai, the few travelers he met on the road warned him of the Shinigami, powerful beings capable of killing even the eternal souls living in Rukongai. He felt a few of these Shinigami whenever they wandered around Rukongai and thankfully he was able to hide from them.

He saw more than a few of his fellow squatters and homeless used as punching bags by a few of those drunken Shinigami. He longed to fight them to teach them a lesson, but the spells he knew in his old life never seemed to work in this place and he wondered if his magic had finally disappeared.

He thought he finally escaped the Shinigami woman when he saw her waiting for him across the destroyed house, a frown on her face. Harry immediately stopped, wondering how she got ahead of him.

He looked around for another escape route and was about to run towards the bushes when he felt the strange energy coming from the woman.

"_Way of Binding number 42, Kouro!"_

Harry felt his body freeze, similar to the effects of the Petrification charm. He felt himself being scooped up, held by two hands and he found himself staring at a pair of amused golden eyes.

"You are definitely not a hollow." The woman said turning him over, inspecting every part of his body. Harry struggled against the spell constricting his movements and he vainly tried to use his paws to scratch the woman's face.

Her golden eyes widened in surprise when she saw his futile attempt to fight back and grinned at him. "You have quite some power inside you to fight against my binding. I think I better show you to Kisuke."

Harry watched as the strange woman began to create a complicated pattern with her fingers, and a moment later darkness consumed him.

Shihouin Yoruichi made sure that the black cat was tucked firmly in her arm before vanishing in the spot. The Goddess of flash grinned in delight, excited about this strange soul that she had stumbled upon.

******************

_Research and Development Bureau_

"My my, the beautiful goddess has suddenly decided to visit me" Kisuke Urahara said pleasantly. He led the secret mobile corps Supreme Commander into his office and started to prepare tea for his oldest friend.

"I found a curious soul with strange powers when I finished killing a hollow in the far in the outskirts of Rokungai." Yoruichi said, laying the unconscious cat on its side on the table.

Urahara looked at the cat and continued pouring the tea into two cups and sat down in front of his childhood friend. "Why didn't you have your own troops hunt that hollow down?"

"It already killed many of the other squads." Yoruichi said. "It's almost an Arrancar, and it's capable of hiding its spirit power, pretending to be a weak hollow. That's how it managed to get the jump on some of the seated officers of the Gotei-13. Someone's tampering with the natural order of things."

"I know." Urahara stared at his cup, the light reflecting on its surface. "And that's what troubling me. The evolution of these hollows usually takes hundreds of years, but now they are just evolving and mutating in mere decades. Someone has to be responsible for this."

"You already told me who you suspect is responsible." Yoruichi crossed her legs and finished her tea. "Anyway, this is the person I encountered in Rokungai!" She stroked the petrified cat's black fur.

"That's a cat." Urahara stated.

"Check it with your instruments will you?" Yoruichi said. "I saw him change from a man to the shape of this cat."

"That's interesting..." Urahara said as he waved his hand on the unconscious animal, his eyes glinting with renewed interest from the results of his passive scan. He recognized the sleeping spell on the 'cat' and performed the counter spell and the cat stirred on the table.

"Make sure to lock the doors and windows, he might try to escape." Yoruichi advised.

Urahara nodded and pushed a button on the wall with his sheathed Zanpakutou, and immediately a translucent barrier appeared on the four walls of the room.

"Hey, cat person, you remember me?" Yoruichi said from her seat. "Why did you run away from me? I said I didn't want to hurt you."

The cat hissed and jumped to the floor, clearly agitated as it tried to look for a way to escape.

"This room is completely sealed." Urahara said, his soul slayer lying across his lap. "Why don't you transform back to your original form?"

Seeing that he had no other alternative, Harry sighed and concentrated. A moment later he was sitting on the floor, while the woman from before and a blond haired man stared at him with interest and surprise when they felt his strong Reiatsu.

"Greetings." Urahara said his tone cool and pleasant to help the young man to relax. "I am Kisuke Urahara, Captain of the Twelfth Squad and head of the Research and Development Bureau. What is your name, cat person?"

Harry refused to answer, his senses warning him that he was talking to two particularly powerful individuals. Although they were consciously masking it, the feeling in his gut warned him to be on guard with these two.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin." The purple haired woman said when she realized the young man was not going to answer. "We met earlier."

"I know." Harry croaked, his throat parched from not having any liquid go through it for a long time. Urahara noticed this and poured a third cup and placed it in front of the young man.

Seeing that Urahara and Yoruichi were drinking their cups, Harry slowly took the cup in his hand and relished the warmth it provided. Taking a good sniff of the fragrant tea, Harry then drained his cup in one gulp, not caring if it was hot.

Yoruichi and Urahara glanced at one another at the young man's actions. The souls in the poorer districts of Rokungai barely had anything to eat, and it looked like their guest was suffering from hunger and thirst.

"Do you want more?" Urahara asked.

"Yes please." Harry said softly. Yoruichi grinned and leaned forward, her interest piqued at the young man.

"I see you have some manners after all." Yoruichi commented. "We already told you our names. What's yours?"

"It's Harry." The young man stared at Yoruichi in the eye, a guarded look in his dirty face. "Harry Potter."

****************

After a lengthy introduction to Soul Society and the Shinigami Hierarchy, Urahara had decided that Harry needed a more secure location where he wouldn't attract unwanted attention. The Captain of the twelfth squad could sense their young guest's hidden spiritual power, and he did not want the other captains to take notice of their latest find.

The captains of the Gotei-13 wanted the best and brightest under their squads. It was not uncommon for Shinigami, under their captain's orders to scout for potential in the Rokungai. Those that had made their way to the Shinigami Academy were subtly monitored, and captains would argue with one another to claim the ones they wanted under their squad.

_**You should trust them**_

"I said shut up." Harry said.

Yoruichi and Urahara had decided to show him to a room where he would sleep for the duration of his stay in Seretei. She handed him a uniform that her secret mobile corps used so that he would not stand out as they headed to her headquarters.

Harry found the clothing very snug and tight, and he was reminded of the ninjas he watched in some television shows while he was still alive.

"Huh?" Yoruichi looked back at her guest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, sorry." Harry said. He was less guarded with these two, since they had fed him and offered him shelter after making a deal with Yoruichi to teach her how to become an animagus like himself. He was about to start an introduction on the topic when Urahara interrupted him, and claimed that it was not safe to talk about it outside his office or Yoruichi's.

"Harry, are you talking to a voice in your head?" Urahara asked.

"You mean you hear one too?" Harry asked relief evident in his voice. "And here I thought I was going crazy. The voice in my head is annoying, she barely shuts up."

"She?" Yoruichi asked.

"The voice is female, from what I can tell." Harry shrugged, not realizing the significance of what was happening to him.

"Do you know her name?" Urahara asked exchanging surprised looks with his lifelong friend.

"I've tried asking her, but I only hear a muffled sound." Harry confessed. "It's really frustrating not to know the name of the voice I'm talking to."

Urahara smiled when he heard thus and walked faster, while Yoruichi looked at Harry, appraising him with a keen eye. "I think you can be in my squad."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You should become a Shinigami." Yoruichi suggested looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Ah Yoruichi, you're already trying to recruit him!" Urahara joined the conversation. "I also want you to join my squad."

"I found him first." Yoruichi argued.

"But you told me that to become a Shinigami, I would have to pass an exam. What if I'm not qualified enough?" Harry asked. He remembered a few of the Death Gods he saw beating up the defenseless souls in the far district and frowned. "And I'm not sure I want to become one."

At Yoruichi and Urahara's questioning look, he explained what those Shinigami had done to the beggars of Rokungai.

"They are Shinigami, but they are a disgrace to the name." Yoruichi scowled. "Those death gods you saw are only there because they can't fight anyone stronger. They are pathetic, and that's the main reason the secret mobile corps was formed, to police our ranks and prevent them from abusing their powers. Harry, trust me when I say that you have more than enough Reiatsu to become a Shinigami. Kisuke and I will train you to pass the entrance exam."

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked. "You just met me today."

"We can't have one such as yourself to rot away in Rokungai." Urahara said.

"There has to be an exchange, I learned long ago that nothing is ever free." Harry said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I knew I liked you when I first laid my eyes on you." Yoruichi said. It seemed that the young man was not as naïve as she and Urahara thought. He may not have any clue about soul society, but he did have some experience in his past life. "Teach me that cat skill of yours, and I shall help train you to become a Shinigami."

"I'll also help." Urahara added. "If you allow me to observe and study your shape shifting talent that is."

Harry thought for a moment and finally nodded, to the two captain's delight.

"You are the leader of that division that polices the other Shinigami right?" Harry asked the purple haired woman and Yoruichi nodded in response.

"I think I'll like it in your squad." Harry mused as he remembered the abusive Shinigami he met earlier and Yoruichi gave a victorious smile at Urahara whose shoulders fell in defeat. He knew that if Yoruichi wanted something, nothing dared to stand in the Goddess of Flash's way.

***************

"Pick one." Yoruichi said, standing beside her guest.

Harry looked at the swords on the rack, every single one of them exactly similar in design and length. He shrugged and picked a sword and tested its weight.

"It will take a while for your Reiatsu to merge with the blade." Yoruichi said as she guided Harry to his new quarters. "This is where you will stay until you enter the Shinigami Academy."

"What am I going to in the meanwhile?" Harry asked.

Yoruichi grinned and stretched her arms. "I'm going to give you some basic training. If you need me, my room is the fourth door down the hall."

"Thank you Yoruichi." Harry bowed to the woman, a sign of respect he had seen when the subordinates of Yoruichi do when they came across her.

"It's nothing." Yoruichi said. "Just make sure to teach me that cat trick of yours, okay?"

"I promise." Harry said.

***************

_**I want to fly, Harry.**_

The young man looked around, surprised that he was not in the cozy room Yoruichi has given him. He was on the peak of a tall mountain, and everywhere he looked he could see clouds and the peaks of other mountains in the distance. "Where am I?"

"_**Your inner world."**_

Harry spun around and found himself staring at woman he guessed to be in her mid twenties, with long hair that fell in waves behind her back. She wore a strange black gown that exposed her collarbone and shoulders and Harry gulped when he saw the exposed cleavage.

The woman smiled when she saw his reaction and stepped closer to him. Harry backed away and he froze when he realized he had nowhere to go. One more step and he would tumble down the jagged surface of the mountain.

"**You never fail to amuse me Harry**." The woman said tracing her index finger along his jaw line. **"Maybe that's why I decided to pick you, when you first arrive at Rokungai."**

"Who are you?" Harry asked, staring at the woman's eyes. They were black, and Harry felt naked under her gaze.

The woman replied, but Harry only heard the muffled voice again.

"Sorry?" Harry said leaning forward to hear her better.

The woman looked annoyed and sighed, giving up. **"I tried to tell you, but your refusal to accept the situation you are now in has blocked your ears from the truth."**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said. The wind picked up and he struggled against it, afraid that it would push him down the peak of the mountain.

"**You know what I'm talking about!"** The woman snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance as a powerful wind suddenly blew from the east. **"You still look at your past life, yearning to return to it."**

"How did you know?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

The woman smiled and sat on a boulder stretching her legs that Harry saw from the slit in her dress. **"I'm a part of your Harry, I've always known. I know you better than you know yourself. Forget the past, and accept the situation you are in."**

Realization dawned in Harry at that moment. He was already dead, and there was no going back to his past life. The faces of his dearest friends, Hermione and Ron, flashed in his mind.

"**Yes Harry."** The woman said. **"The sooner you accept your situation here, only then can you hear my name. Cast off the chains of your past, that which holds you to the ground. I want to fly again."**

***************

A powerful presence appeared right beside the Captain of the Twelfth Division and he smiled when he felt the Reiatsu of his childhood friend.

"He is strong." Urahara said, gazing at the moon. "It's mind boggling to see such natural talent. He's the second to commune with his soul slayer without even touching an empty Zanpakutou."

"I see much potential in him." Yoruichi agreed. "He's already hearing the voice of his soul slayer. He will be achieving Shikai very soon."

"That is what I suspected." Urahara replied. "Maybe he could be of use to us. I don't know who to trust anymore, aside from you. Having someone with us who isn't tainted with the politics and strict structure of soul society could be useful."

"Have you discovered who was responsible for the security breach last week?" Yoruichi asked.

"Not yet." Urahara said. "But you know who I am suspecting. That man is very dangerous; he's not what he appears to be. Always stay on your guard whenever he's in the same room."

Urahara waited for Yoruichi's reply, but seeing that she was not going to say anything, offered refreshments. "Do you want some tea?"

"I better get back." Yoruichi shook her head. "I have to train Harry tomorrow."

"What will you teach him first?"

"It depends, maybe Hakuda." Yoruichi shrugged. "I'm counting on you to teach him Zanjutsu, before his soul slayer takes over."

"Of course. Good night Yoruichi."

********************

Harry tugged on the laces of his sandals, making sure they were tight as Yoruichi instructed. He stood up and looked at his trainer who stood in the middle of the private training area for the exclusive use of the influential Shihounin Clan.

"That's much better." Yoruichi inspected Harry's sandals. "Now that you have the proper footwear, I will give you a short introduction on the four disciplines."

"The four disciplines?" Harry scratched his head, wondering what they were.

"Yes. Zanjutsu, which is the discipline of the sword. Urahara will be the one instructing you on that in his free time. I will teach you Hakuda, the bare handed fighting techniques used by the secret Mobile corps."

"What about the two others?" Harry asked.

"The other is called Hohou, the walking method. This method will teach you how to use Shunpo, the flash step."

"Shunpo?"

Yoruichi smiled and suddenly vanished, reappearing beside Harry in an instant.

"AHH!!!" Harry yelped when he felt someone tapping him behind the back.

Yoruichi laughed at his reaction. "That is Shunpo. The other discipline is called Kidou, demon magic, and Urahara will also instruct you on that."

"Is that how you petrified me that night we met?" Harry asked.

"It is." Yoruichi said. She disappeared again and Harry found himself on his back, with Yoruichi stepping on his chest. "Now, we fight."

Harry frowned and slapped away her foot and slowly stood up and faced Yoruichi. The woman with shoulder length dark purple hair spread her feet apart, knees slightly bent and raised her hands halfway up her torso.

"What are you waiting for? Attack me!" Yoruichi said.

Harry did so and ran full sprint towards her. He was not exactly new to hand to hand combat, having trained with Kingsley Shacklebolt to improve his chances of survival in a duel with Voldemort. It wasn't enough, but at least he wore the Dark Lord down enough for McGonagall and other wizards and witches to finish him easily. Harry died slowly shortly after the battle, his body unable to cope up with the numerous wounds he received in the duel.

Harry launched a kick at Yoruichi, but the woman did not move from her spot. His foot was about to connect when the Shinigami captain blocked his foot with one hand, and casually tossed him by his leg.

Harry groaned and rolled on to his back, looking at Yoruichi who wore an amused expression on her face.

"That's impossible." Harry sat up from the floor. "My kick should have been enough to knock you down, how did you block it with just one hand?"

"It's in my stance. As long as I am perfectly balanced, no matter how strong your punch or kick is, it wouldn't knock me down." Yoruichi explained. "This is your first lesson Harry, learning to find your center."

"But how could you toss me in the air like I was a doll?" Harry asked.

"Do you think I deflected your attack with just my body?" Yoruichi asked. "No matter how strong I train my wrist is, it would snap when I used it to block your kick. My body is infused with my Reiatsu, increasing my strength exponentially."

Yoruichi held out a hand and pulled Harry to his feet. "And it all goes back to the stance. Finding your balance means finding your center, where your Reiatsu comes from. Now spread your legs and balance yourself in the balls of your feet."

Harry recalled Yoruichi's stance and copied her, and the Shinigami Captain adjusted his arms and legs to the correct position.

"Now, I want you to stand there for the whole day." Yoruichi said.

"The whole day?" Harry's eyes widened. "But..."

"Fine, two days." Yoruichi said, and she grinned when she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"If your hands and legs move even a millimeter, you'll learn what agonizing pain is." She warned him, a frightening look on her face. "Master your balance, and then will fight some more."

"But..."

"And to make sure you won't cheat..." Yoruichi released a small part of her Reiatsu, a signal to call her immediate subordinate.

"Captain?" A young woman with short black hair suddenly appeared kneeling in front of Yoruichi.

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi began. "I want you to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't move."

"Who is he Captain?" Soi Fon looked at what she guessed was a member of the Special Mobile Corps.

"That's none of your business. Just watch him Soi Fon, and if he moves his arms and legs from that position, kill him." Yoruichi smiled even wider when she saw the color in Harry's face vanish in fear.

"My pleasure Captain." Soi Fon said as she stared at the young man, hoping that he would move.

"Goodbye now." Yoruichi chuckled. She messed the young man's hair and headed towards her chambers. She knew that Soi Fon wouldn't really kill him. Her third seat officer was only allowed to kill a target if she authorized it.

****************

"Good morning Harry!" Urahara said cheerfully when the young man entered the training grounds.

"Morning." Harry grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Urahara asked. "It's a beautiful day!"

"I barely slept." Harry said and Urahara noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

"Yoruichi?" Urahara asked and he laughed when the young man nodded.

"She made me stand still for two days while her ice bitch taunted me." Harry complained.

"Ice Bitch?" Urahara pondered Harry's words for a moment before chuckling. "I can't wait to tell third seat Soi Fon that you called her an 'ice bitch' Harry."

"Don't!" Harry's eyes widened. "She'll kill me!"

"I'm sure she won't." Urahara said, Benihime in his right hand. "Draw your Zanpakutou Harry. Do you have any experience in wielding a sword?"

"Not really." Harry said. He fought a Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword, but he won by trusting his instincts and a little bit of luck and not his skill with the sword.

"Good." Urahara smiled. "It will be easier to teach you that way, since you don't have any preconceived notions about wielding a sword. You're a blank canvas, and with some work, I will make you into a masterpiece."

"I thought you'd be disappointed that I didn't have any experience." Harry said, relieved when he heard Urahara's reply.

"Not at all, I'm actually very happy." Urahara said. "Let's begin the lesson shall we?"

Harry nodded and prepared for Urahara's attack. The Captain of the Twelfth division suddenly rushed towards him, moving from left to right, making it difficult for Harry to judge and anticipate his opponent's movement.

Urahara finally reached him and swung his Soul slayer and Harry barely blocked it in time and stopped the sword inches from his neck.

Suddenly Urahara pressed his attack and his blade slid off Harry's sword and slashed the young man's shoulder.

"Arghh!" Harry cried out in pain.

"Rule number one Harry." Urahara said, his voice still the pleasant tone. "Never meet an attack head on. Always divert them to an area well away from your body. Do you know what you did wrong?"

"I tried to meet your attack head on." Harry said through gritted teeth. "And when your blade got closer, you slid it by my Zanpakutou and cut my shoulder."

"Very good." Urahara said. "Now let's see how you respond when in pain."

The Shinigami Captain attacked again and Harry, despite the throbbing sensation in his shoulder, raised his blade and blocked the attack and redirected it away from his body. Urahara attacked again and as their blades met, he used the contact between their Zanpakutou as a pivot point and slammed his hilt on Harry's upper arm.

"It's not just the blade that is part of the weapon." Urahara said, watching as Harry cradled his injury. "Remember that, especially when you finally achieve Shikai. Some Zanpakutou don't even become a sword, but some other weapon, so be ready for any kind of attack."

Harry nodded and he thought the exercise was over when Urahara suddenly attacked him again and he barely dodged by rolling to his left.

"You thought the lesson is over?" Urahara chuckled. "Captains have very busy schedules, and I rarely have free time as it is. Prepare yourself Harry. I don't want to accidentally chop of some part of you, and Yoruichi might get mad at me."

Harry gulped and raised his Zanpakutou on the basic guard stance, ignoring the protest from his tired muscles. As Urahara's powerful attack caused him to slide a few meters back, he wondered if he made the smart choice of agreeing to be trained by this lunatic.

**************

_One hour later_

"Do you need help Harry?"

"No, go ahead, I can manage." Harry said weakly. He stared at his forearms that were crisscrossed by dozens of scratches and cuts that he accumulated from the hour of hell with Urahara Kisuke. He wanted to get away from the man as quickly as possible, he swore that Urahara was mad at the least, or insane.

"Excellent. Lesson one clear!" Urahara said happily.

*******************

"Harry! What happened to you?" Yoruichi said when she spotted her student bleeding on the footsteps of the training grounds.

Harry was supposed to practice his Shunpo exercises for today, and Yoruichi had planned a quick route into West Rokungai, the Shiba clan's territory. She thought Harry would get a kick from meeting Shiba Kuukaku. With his injuries, that plan had quickly gone down the drain. Pity, Kuukaku was among the few people in Soul Society that she trusted, aside from Urahara and Ukitate.

"Urahara" Harry said weakly.

"That idiot." Yoruichi said. She inspected Harry's wounds, and she noticed most of them were superficial, though she spotted a few that needed treatment and some healing salve. She wanted to use the hot spring, but Harry's wounds could be easily healed within the day. Besides, she wanted to show him the Hot Spring when the time was right. "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." Harry said. He used his soul slayer to stand up and leaned heavily on it to remain upright.

"Come on, I'll get some bandages." Yoruichi said. In a quick movement she scooped up Harry in her arms, causing his face to blush beet red.

"Yoruichi!" Harry protested.

"Quit struggling you idiot, or you will only bleed more." The Shinigami Captain of the second division said. A moment later Harry found himself being lowered into a luxurious bed. He looked around the luxurious room and guessed it to be Yoruichi's private quarters.

After bandaging most of his wounds and applying some salve, Yoruichi stood up and put her arms on her waist. "Don't move from that spot, you hear? If you do, I'll have Soi Fon guard you."

"I won't move." Harry promised and he looked even paler than before at the mention of Soi Fon's name.

"Good, I'll be back in a few hours. We'll eat dinner here." Yoruichi said as she began to put on her white Haori.

"Where are you going?" Harry turned his head and looked at her.

"I'm going to knock some sense on Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

****************

"Why were you so hard on him?" Yoruichi asked. "You could have used wooden swords."

"The first lesson is always important." Urahara said. "Pain is a good teacher, and now Harry will remember the basics because of it."

"Because of the wounds you gave him, I had to cancel my visit to Kuukaku." Yoruichi scowled.

"I needed to push him, sorry for the inconvenience." Urahara bowed in apology. "We don't have much time, the entrance exam is near."

"That's still no excuse to cut him up like that," Yoruichi said.

"He said he was fine." Urahara replied. "I even offered to heal his wounds, but for some reason he refused."

"Of course he will refuse, you just used him as a blade sharpener."

"We can't afford to use the wooden sword." Urahara said. "We need Harry and his Zanpakutou to bond as quickly as possible."

"Fine, but if you're going to do that to him again, take him to our secret training grounds." Yoruichi said. "I'll show that to him tomorrow if he's feeling well enough."

****************

_Three Weeks later_

"Hadou 31, Fireball!"

Poooofft...

Harry winced as Yoruichi and Urahara laughed at his attempts at demon magic. He initially thought that he would breeze through the Demon Magic arts because of his experiences with his past life as a wizard.

He was expecting something to happen when Urahara showed him the most basic exercise of demon magic, the light sphere. He concentrated and tried to remember the sensations when he used to wield magic, but the memories were vague and he could not even let out a tiny pinprick of light.

Urahara thought that he needed to condition his body first to strengthen and gain more control of his Reiatsu. Harry thought it was a good suggestion and performed his assigned exercises with renewed vigor, even surprising Yoruichi during their frequent wrestling matches.

Three weeks later, Yoruichi asked him to perform the basic fireball technique but only a puff of smoke was released from his hand, and what was worse, it sounded like farting.

Harry's shoulders slumped down in defeat and in frustration he sent pieces of darts at the target, hitting the red circle in the middle.

"I was expecting you to be disappointed in my performance." Harry said to his two new friends.

"No, actually I was expecting you to perform poorly at this." Urahara said. "You must understand, not everyone can master the all the four disciplines. Everyone always has a weakness, never forget that."

"Still, I suck at the Demon arts." Harry sulked. "I can't even produce the low level spells."

"That's to be expected, after all you have incredible talent in Hohou, and you are really coming along with Shunpo." Urahara said. "I've only seen one person to have displayed such talent for Shunpo."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Me." Yoruichi grinned. "I'm also bad at the Demon arts, but through training and hard work, eventually I manage to perform some of the spells. I can't claim to be a Kidou master though."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling better when he heard that he wasn't the only one experiencing such problems.

"You have displayed a natural affinity for the Hohou and Hakuda, and your sword skills are coming along nicely. With your performance in these three disciplines, I suspected that you would perform poorly in the Demon arts." Urahara explained.

"What about the captains?" Harry asked. "What's your weakness Urahara?"

"Take a guess." Urahara just smiled, smoothly evading the question. "Some of the captains, like Jyuushiro, are fairly bad at Hakuda. But through the years he managed to overcome his weakness somewhat with training and hard work, like captains should. Still, even though he knows the basic of Hakuda, he will not be as strong it that area of combat like Yoruichi here."

"Yeah, I always kicked his butt when we were little." Yoruichi grinned. "Byakuya was good at it though."

"Who is Byakuya?" Harry asked.

Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged amused glances and then looked back to Harry.

"He's the friendliest Shinigami Captain you will ever meet." Urahara said with a straight face. "He's just recently stepped in as captain of the sixth division. If you ever get the orders to deliver a message for him when you become part of the Mobile Corps, be sure to greet him by his name."

"Sure." Harry replied. He noticed that Yoruichi was coughing and looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

****************

"Catch me if you can Harry!" Yoruichi shouted. She increased her speed and soon she was a good twenty meters in front of him.

Harry just looked on with amazement at Yoruichi. He was already travelling using Shunpo across Seretei, and by what Yoruichi said he was fairly proficient with the art. She was now teaching him to travel at a high speed Shunpo, something only a handful of the Secret mobile corps and the Gotei-13 Captains and Vice-Captains were capable of doing.

To see Yoruichi vanish like that while in a high level speed of Shunpo boggles the mind. The title Goddess of Flash truly belonged to her.

He suddenly felt someone pinch his cheek and he yelped in surprise. His concentration wavered and he stumbled onto a roof tile and crashed painfully on the ground.

"Yoruichi!" Harry complained.

"You were just too cute to pass up!" Yoruichi snickered. "What were you thinking back there?"

"I was just amazed at what you did." Harry dusted himself as he stood up. "You're really something else. You're really the Goddess of Flash."

Yoruichi smiled at what he said and regarded him for a moment. "Harry, visit my bed tonight."

"Yoruichi?" Harry asked.

"Just be there tonight." Yoruichi said simply. She gave him a sultry wink and vanished in front of him.

************

Urahara suddenly felt a familiar Reiatsu in his office and looked up from his desk. He smiled with satisfaction, he didn't almost didn't even see the blur that was Harry pass through his window. "Harry, our lesson isn't till tomorrow."

"Yoruichi..." Harry began, and Urahara noticed the young man's cheek redden when he spoke the name.

"She told me to show this to you." Harry continued. He pulled out his Zanpakutou and Urahara leaned forwards and inspected it. It had grown shorter, to the size of a Wakizashi, and its sheath changed from the ordinary purple to a dull black matte. Urahara's eyes widened when he saw a black blade when he pulled the sword partially from its sheath.

"Congratulations." Urahara said as he gave the bonded Zanpakutou back to Harry. "When did this happen?"

"Uhmm last night." Harry said evasively. In truth, he noticed his Zanpakutou released a small burst of his own Reiatsu as he climaxed for the first time, buried in Yoruichi's body. "Yoruichi thought that I should show you this. Something about fighting styles."

"That's correct." Urahara hid the grin in his face, since he already suspected what had happened. "Because of the change in your Zanpakutou, you have to learn to fight with its shorter reach."

"I thought as much." Harry agreed. "I'll practice on my own today."

"Good." Urahara said pleasantly. "Go on now, Mayuri's coming and he's too nosy for his own good."

Harry nodded and headed to the window he came from.

"Oh and Harry?"

The young man already had one foot on the ledge before he stopped and looked at the Shinigami Captain. "Yeah?"

"Try to keep the noise down." Urahara grinned. "You and Yoruichi were too noisy last night. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry did not bother to reply and instantly vanish, at a much faster pace of Shunpo than before and causing Urahara to chuckle with amusement. The kid was really easy to tease.

*********************

"He'll be fine Yoruichi." Urahara said. The two captains were perched on the roof of a building nearby, watching Harry as he lined up with other students, all hoping to pass the test to gain admittance at the Shinigami Academy.

Harry had undergone a rigorous training session with Yoruichi and the Urahara in the four disciplines. After three months full of broken bones, sword cuts and bruises, Yoruichi had finally proclaimed him to be ready for the exam.

He swore Urahara was a lunatic, because the man had constantly pushed Harry to exhaustion in his lessons. The man was unpredictable, and in one session in his second week, he unleashed a dozen dummy hollows for Harry to fight. The young man barely survived that night, and only thanks to his budding skills in Shunpo that he was able to defeat the dozen dummy hollows. As he finished dispatching the last Hollow, he did not see Urahara's impressed look and the slight smile on the eccentric Captain's face.

"There goes your young protégé." Urahara said as Harry entered the examination room.

Yoruichi smiled at the name and stood up from her perch on the roof. "I don't think Harry realizes that the training we gave him is enough for him to breeze through the academy. He's going to be surprised when he sees the difference in power between him and his peers."

"I bet." Urahara chuckled. "Have you an idea what type of soul slayer he will wield once he achieves Shikai?"

"It has to be a wind type Zanpakutou, like mine." Yoruichi said confidently. "His affinity and talent for Shunpo only confirms my suspicions."

"I see." Urahara also stood up. "What do you think of the other genius?"

"Captain Commander Yamamoto already has his eyes on him." Yoruichi said. "Hitsugaya Yoshiro is too uptight for my taste anyway."

"Still, the revelation that his Zanpakutou is **Hyourinmaru** is surprising." Urahara said. "The most powerful Ice type Zanpakutou has now surfaced."

"He'll be a captain within a year, two at most." Yoruichi guessed. "Let's go, we have a captain's meeting to attend to."

"I really don't want to see that man's face."

"I know Yoruichi, you only want to remain in bed with Harry." Urahara teased.

"Admit it, you also don't like that man." Yoruichi tried to ignore the last comment, though her cheeks blushed at the secret she and Harry had been keeping. "How did you find out anyway?"

"You two should keep down your voices." Urahara smirked. "And Harry has not completely mastered his control his reiatsu. I sensed his power spike in four different occasions last night. You wore Harry out, didn't you?"

"Shut up." Yoruichi said. She smacked her friend on the head and disappeared, and Urahara after arranging his hair, followed his friend into the Captain Commander's office.

*************

"You already have a sword?" The examiner looked up at the young man with glasses standing before him. "Where did you get that?"

"My friend gave it to me." Harry said. "It bonded with me a while ago while in training."

"You... you already bonded with your sword?" The examiner said, staring at the zanpakutou in Harry's hand.

Harry nodded, wondering what was the fuss was about. The other examiners in the other tables stopped their conversations with the other applicants and Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the attention focused on him.

"You better talk with my superior." The man slowly stood up and led him into a door on the right. Instantly Harry heard mutterings behind his back and he wondered what he did wrong. He had kept his Reiatsu firmly in check just as Urahara advised and followed the examiner past the door.

"_Another one? First that Hitsugaya and then him?"_

"_Who is he anyway?"_

"_Does he belong to the noble families?"_

"_Quiet! He might hear you!"_

Harry walked into another room, this time it was decorated with elaborate gold leafs and banners. He found himself standing in front of a man with long silver hair that was wearing the Haori of a captain.

Jyuushiro Ukitate looked up, surprised at the young man standing before him, with a bonded Zanpakutou in his hands. This was the second time in two years that he saw such a sight.

"Captain Ukitate, this applicant has already bonded with his Zanpakutou." The examiner said nervously.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." Ukitate said. The captain of the thirteenth squad waited until the examiner left the room before he continued speaking.

"Another one eh?" Ukitate smiled and indicated that the young man in front of him to sit down. "It seems this year is very special. The whole of Seretei is already talking about Hitsugaya Toushiro, now you come along. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, Captain." The young man said.

"Did you have any training with the four disciplines?" Ukitate asked, though he knew the answer. Though Harry Potter was completely keeping Reiatsu under control, he could still sense the power within the young man.

"I did Captain." Harry replied.

"I see." Ukitate said. "Who trained you?"

The young man was clearly uncomfortable with the question and Ukitate chuckled. "I understand why you are hesitant to answer my question. I know many applicants train with their relatives who are Shinigami to gain an advantage when applying for the academy. I still need to know who trained you though, so that I can gauge how advance you are."

"Captains Yoruichi and Urahara." Harry mumbled.

Ukitate's eyebrows shot up when he heard this and after a moment he grinned at Harry. "I see. Those sly dogs."

"Captain?" Harry was confused with Ukitate's reaction.

Ukitate was about to reply when a hell butterfly entered the room and the Shinigami captain held out a finger for the butterfly to land on. After delivering its message, the butterfly flew out and Ukitate chuckled and looked at Harry.

"I wish I could have found you before those two managed to sink their claws in you." Ukitate said. "Have you released your Zanpakutou Harry?"

"Not yet Captain, but Urahara said that I am close to achieving it." Harry rubbed his forearm as he remembered his fight with the lunatic captain of the twelfth squad.

"How long have you been training?" Ukitate asked.

"About three months Captain." Harry replied though with Urahara and Yoruichi's training, it felt like a lifetime.

Ukitate stroked his chin, pondering on what to do with this new applicant. "This gets complicated then. If you pass the assessment test that I will personally supervise, you could easily get in on any of the Gotei 13 squads. But becoming a Shinigami is not just about power. You also need to study the history and traditions of the Soul Society."

Ukitate stood up and adjusted his white Haori. "Come, let's move to the training grounds for your practical examination."

Harry followed the Shinigami captain and looked around the large space where he observed his fellow applicants using their generic Zanpakutou against the examiners. He frowned when he saw their clumsy and awkward movements, the swing of their swords, the foot work.

"Is something bothering you?" Ukitate asked Harry who was walking behind him.

"I'm just wondering why they didn't prepare that much for the exams." Harry looked at the hopeful applicants.

Ukitate chuckled and headed to the far end of the examination grounds. Applicants and examiners alike stopped their exercises, since the appearance of Shinigami captain was a rare sight. "I doubt anyone of them had two Shinigami captains training them for the various disciplines. I would say you are lucky, but I think the squad captain you would choose to serve would be the lucky one."

"How can you tell?" Harry said. "You haven't even seen me in the exercises."

"It's the little things." Ukitate said. "It's always in the eyes. I can sense your reiatsu no matter how much you dampen it."

Ukitate unsheathed his own Zanpakutou and faced the young applicant. "Now, let's see how much Yoruichi has trained you."

Harry unsheathed his own soul slayer and warily faced the Shinigami captain. Suddenly Ukitate lunged at him and he parried. He pushed back with his own blade and forced Ukitate to jump back and he counterattacked with a lunge of his own.

The Shinigami captain easily blocked the attack and continued looking at the eyes of the young applicant. After a few exchanges later he frowned and suddenly attacked with such ferocity that it surprised the growing audience around them.

Just as he expected, Harry was able to deflect the powerful attack by dangling the sword sideways, redirecting the blow into another direction instead of meeting it head on. He could see Urahara's fighting technique in the young man and smiled.

"We both know you are holding back Harry." Ukitate said. "Why don't you drop this charade and show me your full strength."

Harry nodded and he spread his legs apart to gain better balance. Suddenly the whole exercise yard was saturated by his Reiatsu and the applicants and most of the examiners fell down on their knees, unable to withstand the powerful pressure.

"That's more like it." Ukitate said. He opened his mouth to give compliment on the control harry had on his Reiatsu when the young suddenly vanished before his eyes.

'Shunpo!' Ukitate thought as his eyes widened in shock. A fraction of a second later Harry appeared in front of him, the black blade of his unreleased Zanpakutou heading towards Ukitate's torso.

The captain's easily blocked the attack but he felt the sheer physical strikes generated by the attack to be impressive. He used a small portion of his own Reiatsu and used it against the young man. He too used Shunpo and attacked Harry, appearing behind him in a flash.

Harry did not use his soul slayer to block the attack, but instead he ducked and the blade sliced over his head, cutting a few strands of his unruly hair. Without losing any speed, the young man used his foot as leverage and aimed his left fist towards Ukitate, but the captain raised his hand and blocked the punch with his arm.

Harry gritted his teeth and tried to press his advantage. He brought up his sword and tried to make a cut on the Shinigami Captain's neck but it was blocked by Ukitate's own Zanpakutou.

Harry felt a powerful burst of Reiatsu from his opponent and suddenly a blade flashed towards him at incredible speeds. He was barely able to block it, but the attack was so powerful and it pushed him back a good distance away.

"Good." Ukitate said, sheathing his sword. "I've seen enough. Congratulations. Welcome to the academy, Harry."

"It's finished?" Harry said. He was expecting a long grueling fight that would push him to exhaustion, but the spar he had with Captain Ukitate only lasted for a minute.

"I've seen enough." Ukitate smiled. "You need to suppress your Reiatsu though. Some of the applicants are having a hard time coping."

"Oh right." Harry suppressed his own power and the strong spiritual pressure vanished in an instant. "Now I know why Yoruichi wanted me to always control my power. I didn't know it affected some people."

"The Captains and the Vice Captains need to do that, otherwise the fourth squad would be overworked by now, and I don't want to annoy Captain Unohana." Ukitate said. "Let's go to my thirteenth squad headquarters. Let's discuss your schooling there."

Ukitate used Shunpo and a moment later he felt Harry following him closely from behind. He now knew why Yoruichi wanted him so badly in the secret Mobile corps, to the point of sending a hell butterfly to persuade him. He was sorely tempted to head hunt Harry and incorporate him as a fourth seat in his squad, but he knew Yoruichi would get annoyed with him, and she was the one woman in soul society he didn't want to annoy.

*****************

"Congratulations."

Harry panted as he continued moving his hips while Yoruichi sighed and scratched his back with her nails, drawing blood. Yoruichi liked what she saw when Harry had cleaned up and took a proper bath removing the dirt and grime that had accumulated in his hair and body. She had not gone without a lover for a long time and decided Harry would do nicely to satisfy her urges for the time being, and Harry could not say no to his generous host, and she was incredibly alluring. One month into his training, Yoruichi finally bedded him.

"I can't wait to have you as my subordinate." Yoruichi mewled as Harry continued his pace. "Imagine what we will be up to."

"You... already used me for... sex." Harry said. He grunted and thrust harder, feeling his climax approach.

"It's different if you're my subordinate." Yoruichi said. She bit Harry in the shoulder making him groan and she grinned when she felt Harry erupt inside her. "If you refused my bed, I'd have you killed."

"Really?" Harry said as he laid his head on Yoruichi's soft breasts, using the soft mounds as a pillow. "I don't think so, you like me too much."

Yoruichi giggled and rolled on the futon until she was straddling Harry. "You'd make a bad subordinate, but you're too good to let go."

"In bed or my Shinigami skills?" Harry teased. He admired Yoruichi's sweat drenched body and wiped the sweat from collarbone and licked it, savoring the salty taste.

"Take a guess." Yoruichi said as she stretched up and yawned. She leaned down and gave Harry a passionate kiss, then stood up and moved to the window to enjoy the feeling as the wind cooled her body down. Harry admired her long legs and shapely buttocks, and her slender yet strong body.

"Jyuushiro told me that you're going to graduate with this year's batch." Yoruichi said. She picked up her uniform and began to put it on to Harry's disappointment.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I have some matters to discuss with Soi Fon." Yoruichi said.

"Her again?" Harry said. He met the ice cold bitch the day after Yoruichi showed him his new quarters. He didn't know what he did wrong, but the young woman continued giving him death glares whenever Yoruichi wasn't looking. "She's too uptight."

The captain of the second squad laughed and donned her Haori and looked at the mirror to check herself. "You better start showing her some respect. She'll make your life very difficult once she becomes my vice captain for the second squad."

"Good, you have too many responsibilities as it is." Harry said. He stood up and stretched his limbs and heard the familiar pop as he stretched his back. "Managing the second squad of the Gotei-13 and the secret mobile corps takes too much of your time."

Yoruichi sighed and observed her protégé and lover. Harry really didn't care about propriety and rank, and only showed respect to those that he deemed deserving. It was going to cause her much trouble if she allowed him to get into the second squad. Goodness knows what will happen if Soi Fong and Harry stayed under one roof without her around.

Still, his casualness and disregard for protocol was what attracted Yoruichi to the young man she had been training. She needed to remind him once in a while about she was the captain, and the one in charge.

******************

"What do you think Soi Fon? Would you like to spar with him?"

The young woman immediately bowed in respect to her beloved captain. "Good morning Captain."

"I told you to cut it with that crap." Yoruichi admonished her third seat. "Call me Yoruichi."

"But it won't be proper!" Soi Fon argued. "It's disrespectful!"

"But Harry does it, why can't you?" Yoruichi said.

"Harry..." Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and returned to look at the Secret Mobile Corps practicing their drills. At the middle of the training grounds, a young man in the gray suit of a student of the Secret Mobile corps division sparred with six regular members of the corps.

"So, do you think he can give you a good challenge?" Yoruichi asked.

"He is talented." Soi Fon admitted. She observed the Hakuda exercise and it looked like Harry was winning. His technique and fighting style were good, like he had been trained by the best, though Soi Fon's critical gaze could still spot a few things that he needed to polish. "He needs to work on flexibility though. He mainly relies on speed and strength."

"Work on it with him." Yoruichi said.

"Captain?" Soi Fon asked. "He's only a student..."

"And the most talented in Hakuda in this training yard, except for me and you." Yoruichi added. "I suspect he will be graduating soon."

"But he's only a first year academy student!" Soi Fon gasped.

"He is, but he's very much like Hitsugaya." Yoruichi said. "He's a natural, you have to admit that. Can't you feel his Reiatsu?"

Soi Fon nodded. "He's very strong, though he needs more control with it. So he's very close to achieving Shikai? Once that happens..."

"He will automatically become a Shinigami and will become the latest member of the Secret Mobile Corps." Yoruichi said. "I heard rumors that the other captains are taking an interest in him, but since he already expressed interest in joining the Corps, they can do nothing about it."

"He will be a fine addition, perhaps even a seated officer." Soi Fon grudgingly admitted.

"Go, train him, Vice Captain." Yoruichi said once Harry disposed of the last of his opponents.

"Yes Captain!" Soi Fon bowed and headed towards Harry, while the second squad members and the Secret Mobile Corps bowed as she passed.

******************

_A month later._

"I don't want anyone wondering about, alright?" Kotetsu Isane said. The vice captain of the fourth squad was assigned to watch over the group of Shinigami academy students for their first official mission, a requirement needed for graduation for the sixth years. It was a prestigious occasion, since only those who showed skill and leadership, regardless of year level was picked to join the hunting party.

"Yes Captain!"

Isane observed her fourteen charges, assessing each one of them with a meticulous eye. She was confident the class could handle the two hollows that were currently wreaking havoc in the human world. The secret mobile corps had reported that the hollows were stage two hunter hollow class, the second weakest of the hollows that even a low rank Shinigami will have no problem dealing with them.

She smiled at her sister, Kotetsu Kiyone who was part of the advanced hunting party. Kiyone had shown much promise, and like her was capable of releasing her Zanpakutou in her sixth year. She noted the powerful Reiatsu of Hisagi Shuuhei, another promising candidate once he graduates.

She looked at their faces and was surprised to see a student of the Secret Mobile corps standing out with his gray outfit among the white uniforms of the regular academy students.

"I never knew the students of the secret mobile corps participated in the hunting parties." Isane mused. "Why are you here?"

The other students looked at the young man, his face hidden in gray clothes except for his green eyes that seemed to glow whenever the moon hit them.

"My superiors thought it would be good for me to join the hunting party, Vice Captain Isane. Captain Ukitate approved of it." The young man said.

"What's your name?" Kiyone asked, looking at her fellow Shinigami student. She rarely saw a Secret Mobile corps by himself, since they usually travel in groups and always hid their faces, except for the eyes.

"Kiyone, they do not tell their names except to their commanding officer." Isane said. "They usually address themselves by numbers if they are in the company of regular Shinigami. What's your number?"

"You can call me eighty-six, Vice Captain Isane." The young man bowed slightly in a sign of respect.

"Okay eighty six, I assume you are proficient at Shunpo?" Isane asked.

"Yes Vice Captain."

"Good, you'll act as the scout." Isane said. She turned to the other students and gave them last minute instructions. "Remember, I will not step in unless you are clearly in danger. This is your mission, I am just here to supervise. Got that?"

"Yes Vice Captain!"

The hunting party stepped through the portal and a moment later the fourteen students and a Shinigami Vice captain appeared.

"Shall I go ahead Captain?"

Isane was surprised when she heard the voice close to her. She didn't even realize that the student from the secretive Mobile Corps was standing beside her.

"Report to Kisune, since she will be the one leading the mission." Isane said.

The young man nodded and turned to the younger Kisune sister and waited for his instructions.

"Sweep this side of the mountain. According to the report there are two hollows in the immediate vicinity. I'll lead this side okay?" Kisune said.

"Shouldn't we try and split up into two groups so we can cover more ground?"A sixth year suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that." Kisune said. After a minute of organizing themselves into two groups, the hunt began.

"Do you think this Hollow will be tough?" Kosanu, a fourth year said.

"Nah, my brother told me that the hollows they allow us to fight are the weakest. We shouldn't have any trouble at all." A female sixth said. "I heard of rumors that they sometimes use Dummy Hollows to simulate real hollows."

"But why did Vice Captain Isane join that other party?" Kosanu fretted. "I'll feel much safer if she's with us."

"Of course she would join the other party, her baby sister's there you idiot." Natsuki Ando, the sixth year Shinigami student said.

"Yeah, and we have that secret mobile corps student with us." Hisagi added.

"You idiot, everyone knows those guys are runners. At the first hint of trouble, they'll just use their Shunpo to get away from the hollow." Kosanu said to the second year. "They always leave the real fighting to the Gotei-13."

The roar of the hollow in the distance made everyone unsheathe their Zanpakutou, and the conversation among the students immediately died down.

"That's got to be it!" Hisagi said.

Immediately the student from the secret mobile corps appeared before his fellow students to report on his scouting mission.

"I only sensed one Hollow, past by that ridge there." Harry replied.

"Good, tell Vice Captain Isane that we have found our target, and we will engage with it shortly." Natsuki Ando said.

"You don't need my aid?" Harry asked.

"We can handle it, just go to the Vice Captain already."

Harry nodded, and used Shunpo and headed towards the other party. If he knew he was only going to be used a messenger boy tonight, he would have declined the invitation and remained in bed with Yoruichi.

As the wind rushed past his face, his Zanpakutou again decided to add her own opinion.

_**At least you get to feel the wind in your face, you don't know how I longed to feel that once again.**_

'Just tell me your name, and we'll fly.'

_**Idiot. You already know my name. You're not just looking at the right spot. There's no wind in here Harry. I want to feel it again, the howl of the wind on the mountains. Speak my name.**_

Harry finally reached the other hunting party and arrived just in time to see the group lead by Kisune pushing back a bear-like hollow. Isane was watching from the trees, ready to step in case of trouble.

"My group has started to engage our hollow, Vice Captain."

Isane shrieked in her spot and she immediately put a hand on her chest. She was so intent on watching her sister's actions that she never even sensed the young man's arrival. Normally she would feel a few of the secret mobile corps as they reported to her in a few missions she went through, but it seems this student was very talented at hiding his Reiatsu.

Isane was about to reply when a strange Reiatsu filled the surrounding area and she heard her younger sister scream.

"Kisune!" Isane unsheathed her sword and saw that the hollow they were fighting had suddenly changed its shape. It became leaner, and sprouted additional limbs that had scythe like claws from the ends of the arms.

Kisune had already released her Zanpakutou and was now busy fighting for her life, while her teammates tried to attack the mask from all sides. They were immediately swept away in mid air by the creature's tail that had elongated and grew spikes at the end, and one unfortunate fifth year was impaled in the shoulder before being thrown down on the ground.

"Vice Captain!" Harry took hold of the woman's shoulder. "Can't you feel the other squad is in trouble too?"

Isane could deal with both hollows, but she would have to do it one at a time. If she disposed of the Hollow nearest her, the other squad might get annihilated, and if she went there first, she might find her sister and her team slaughtered. She saw the intelligence in the hollows eyes, it was assessing them, learning their tactics.

"I'll deal with this Hollow first." Isane said, though she knew she would be condemning the other team to their horrible deaths.

She had no choice, since this was the most logical and efficient manner, and she was just lucky that her sister was in this team. Immediately she headed towards the hollow and intercepted its tail just as it was about to crush her sister who was trying to move away some of her injured schoolmates.

"There's no time." Harry muttered. He looked over the valley where his own team tried to fight of the hollow and headed towards them, increasing the speed of his Shunpo causing his Reiatsu to spike up.

As Isane fought off the Hollow, she suddenly felt the Reiatsu of the student from the secret mobile corps. She realized that he had been holding back, suppressing his own spirit power like she did. Suddenly her heart wasn't so heavy anymore for deciding to fight this hollow first, knowing someone at least as powerful as her was on his way to the other team.

"Sprint, Itegumo!" Isane released her Zanpakutou and revealed its true form in a flash of light.

_*********************_

Harry pushed forward, but it took him four seconds to travel to the location of his own team. In those four seconds he had already felt the life force of three of his teammates to be in critical condition, while he sensed three others moving across the forest and luring the hollow away from the injured.

"Faster." Harry grumbled as he moved swiftly past the wind, the end of the black cloth that covered the lower half of his face fluttering against the wind.

He arrived right just and saw Hisagi, the youngest member of group, barely avoid the hollow's attack. He had spotted the Hollow ten minutes ago, and noticed that it too had changed as well. It had strange protrusions on its back and its thin head had elongated, and its body had grown feathers. Larger feathers had grown from the wrist to the elbow of the hollow and Harry noticed that it used the feathers to cut through the trees in pursuit of its prey.

Hisagi stumbled as he desperately tried to get away from the Hollow. A moment ago they were about to kill it when a strange Reiatsu hung in the air and the Hollow began to transform. Its new body was fast, and it was able to pin down the three most senior members of the group by shooting out sharp feathers from its arms.

It then focused on Hisagi, since he had the most potent Reiatsu in the area and despite his team mates to lure it away, it did not take the bait and swiped them with his arms, creating deep gashes in their bodies. Hisagi was now on his own.

The second year Shinigami leaped to the next tree branch and jumped to the next when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He landed awkwardly on the ground and noticed a feather dart stuck in the back of his thigh. He pulled it out and tried to stand but his leg felt numb and he saw the strange liquid in the dart.

The feather had finally caught up to him and it opened its mouth to consume him when a blur darted past them and the Hollow cried out in pain.

Hisagi's vision faltered as the poison on the feather affected him, but he could not mistake that gray blur anywhere. It was the student from the secret mobile corps, and by the sounds of the hollow he was able to injure it.

Harry slashed the leg of the Hollow with his soul slayer, immediately attracting its attention on him. He used Shunpo and appeared near its head and tried to kill it, but the Hollow seemingly knew he would try it and attacked him with its blade arms.

It was only with Yoruichi's training that he was able to evade the attack by twisting his body in mid air and used his legs as leverage and kicked the Hollow in the mask. At the same time, he used his soul slayer and blocked the other arm and stopped the sharp feathers mere inches from his face.

The Hollow realized that it was dealing with a much powerful opponent and the strange lumps on its back burst, revealing large leathery wings dripping with blood and fluids. The Hollow moved his wings and a powerful gust of wind forced Harry to cover his eyes as his enemy took off towards the sky.

Harry scowled as he tried to gauge the distance between him and the Hollow. He could not reach the beast with Shunpo since he did not have enough leverage to reach that altitude, though he knew Yoruichi could do it.

The Hollow roared again and from its arms it shot off another round of dart feathers and Harry was forced to evade them and started running.

'If only I could reach him' Harry thought. He used his Zanpakutou to deflect the darts aimed for his head and increased his speed through the trees.

"_**I long to Fly Harry."**_

Harry scowled. His Zanpakutou always picked the best moments to become talkative. "Not now."

"_**Set me free, I can help you."**_

"How can I help you when you don't even know your name?" Harry said. He flipped again and saw the darts hit the trunk of a tree and took off to the opposite direction.

"_**Stubborn brat. How many times do I have to scream in your ears to make you hear my name? Look within you. I am apart of you, you are a part of me. Let me fly."**_

Harry immediately stopped and the Hollow overshot its target and started to circle back. Seeing that its prey was standing still, it climbed higher and angled for a steep dive, eager to sink its claws on the Shinigami's body.

"_**Let go of your past. You are free. Look to the heavens and fly to your future."**_

Harry gazed at the heavens, his back to the Hollow that came nearer every second.

"_**We will fly together, and I shall show you the true currents of the wind with my black wings."**_

Isane had just finished giving first aid healing to the injured members of the second party. She found Hisagi half paralyzed, but the promising Shinigami was able to point out the direction where the Secret Mobile Corps student headed to lure the Hollow.

The Vice Captain of the fourth squad was always sensitive to the currents of Reiatsu and she was able to pinpoint where the Hollow and the young student were battling. After a minute she finally found the young man standing still in a clearing and a flying hollow flying straight towards him from behind.

Isane was about to yell for him to get out but it seemed that the young man didn't hear him. He just stood still, with his head looking up to the heavens, not the least worried that a Hollow was seconds away from killing him.

She was about to Shunpo in between the Hollow and the young man when a strong gust of wind suddenly blew around them. A moment later Isane realized that this was the effect of the young man's Reiatsu, like the air got colder when Hitsugaya Toushiro releases his own spiritual power. It was powerful and potent and the winds started to pick up, causing the Hollow to change its dive, but it was still determined to kill the Shinigami.

"Let my soul give me the wings with which to fight."

Isane looked at the Mobile corps student. 'What is he doing?' She thought.

"Power with which to soar..."

The vice captain noticed that the young man had raised his bonded Soul Slayer and realize that it was the first she had seen a black blade on a sealed Zanpakutou.

"Let her black wings fly once more.... Fly, Fujin!"

Isane struggled to remain upright as a vortex of wind rippled around the young man and his raised Zanpakutou. She struggled to look and as the winds died down she gasped in surprise. Eighty-six, as the young had asked her to call him, had just achieved Shikai!

She looked on with interest as she stared at him, seeing his face for the first time as the gray cloth that covered the lower part of his face blew away because of the strong wind. In his right hand, his Zanpakutou finally revealed with its true form.

It was massive, almost as tall as he is, dark steel shaped like a boomerang, with a series of runes carved on its shiny black surface. The edge of the weapon was sharp, reflecting the moonlight and Isane noticed that there were hand grips for the wielder at either end at the dull end of the V shaped blade.

The Hollow felt that its opponent had suddenly increased its Reiatsu, and it tried to stop its attack but it had committed itself earlier and it was traveling too fast for its wings to stop it.

Harry turned his head sideways and looked behind him, and observed the Hollow's progress. He twisted his arm, and he stepped to the side and used the blade end of his unsealed Zanpakutou to slice the Hollow's wings from its body.

The Hollow shrieked in pain as it crashed on the ground, but its mask was still intact. As it slowly stood up it stared at its adversary who for some reason did not have a weapon in his hand. A second later the Hollow heard a sickening crunch as its head was severed from its body as the Shinigami's weapon sliced cleanly through its neck. Before its decapitated hit the ground, its body slowly vanished, swept away by a powerful wind.

Harry flicked his Zanpakutou to the side, removing the blood that stuck on its edges before he traced the runes engraved on his Zanpakutou with his fingers. He looked up when he felt Vice Captain Isane looking at him from the trees and walked towards her.

"Congratulations, you have achieved Shikai."

"Thank you, Vice Captain Isane." Harry said. He smiled at his Zanpakutou, as he heard an amusing comment from her and looked back to the Vice captain.

"What is you Zanpakutou's name?" Isane asked. The first time a Shinigami achieved Shikai was always a special moment, and they consider themselves lucky if they were present to witness one of their comrades achieve that level.

"Her name's Fujin." Harry said fondly. "She's been frustrated the past few months, but finally she's glad to be able to fly."

"I see..." Isane said, realizing that this young man was like Hitsugaya. "Wait, did you say your Zanpakutou's name is Fujin?"

"Yes." Harry said. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Isane said. She needed to talk to her captain first to confirm her suspicions. "Good work back there, now help me with the injured. We need to get them back to my captain immediately."

_***********_

Yoruichi tried to hide her smile as Harry, wearing the uniform of the secret mobile corps walked exactly two paces behind her. Soi Fon was on her other side giving murderous glares to the new Shinigami Mobile corps that continued to attract Yoruichi's attention and favor.

"Soi Fon?"

"Yes Captain?" Soi Fon asked.

"Can you handle the drill inspection for today?"

"Of course captain." Soi Fon said. "If there is an emergency, where shall I find you?"

"I'll be in my quarters." Yoruichi said. "Let's go Harry."

The newly appointed member of the Secret Mobile Corps nodded and followed the Captain down the wooden hall. When Yoruichi felt that they were alone she walked slower so that Harry could walk beside her.

"When will you show me?" Yoruichi asked. "And what's her name?"

"Her name's Fujin." Harry said.

Yoruichi smiled when she heard the name. She couldn't wait and tell Urahara that Harry's Zanpakutou was the most powerful of the wind type soul slayers.

"I can't wait to see you in action." Yoruichi said eagerly. "But that's for tomorrow. Congratulations on becoming a Shinigami."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Now let's get back to bed." Yoruichi pulled on Harry's arm. "I need to reward you for all your hard work."

"Yes Captain!" Harry said eagerly, causing Yoruichi to laugh as she pulled her current lover into her room.

**********

A/N: Edited, I added a few scenes which I earlier cut because it was too long. I decided to post them back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleached**

By Bluminous

Chapter 2: **The Animal Spirit**

_A/N: I just read the latest chapters of Bleach. My story diverges from that time line a little bit._

_Fourth Squad Recovery Station_

"Are you feeling well Isane?"

"I'm fine Captain." Isane said. She had just finished visiting her injured sister who was already in trying to escape the infirmary the moment she woke up. "The Hollow did not even scratch me, and the Mobile Corps Student took care of the other one. I'm just visiting Kiyone and her team."

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division smiled softly, glad that no one in the hunting party was killed. There were four that were seriously injured, but the results of the scan proved promising and she was sure they would make a complete recovery.

"You were lucky then, to have a Mobile Corps student assigned to your team." Unohana said. "And a fairly skilled one at that. From the report you have submitted, the two Hollows you fought were slightly more powerful than a Gillian."

"We were." Isane said. "The student... he achieved Shikai that night to defeat the Pseudo Hollow. Captain, he called out his Zanpakutou, and cried out the name Fujin."

Unohana stopped in her tracks when she heard the name. "Fujin? Are you certain Isane?"

"I am." The Vice Captain replied. "I may not be that well versed in Zanpakutou lore, but doesn't Fujin mean the God of Wind?"

"It is." Unohana said. "It is at the same level as Captain Commander's Ryuujin Jakka or Hitsugaya Toushiro's Hyourinmaru in terms of sheer power and potential. Do you know his name Isane? Did you see his face?"

"His face was covered, but I noticed he had green eyes and he only identified himself as number eighty-six." Isane said. "I went back to Captain Ukitate at the Shinigami Academy to ask for him so that I can thank him personally, I was told that he had already graduated!"

"That's to be expected from students that achieved Shikai. Your sister achieved hers weeks before graduation, but opted to stay so that she can spend more time with her friends." Unohana said. "I wonder why Ukitate did not inform the Captains about this mysterious student like he did with Hitsugaya?"

"Maybe he wanted to have him under his squad?" Isane suggested. It was a usual tactic by the Squad Captains to hide their favorites, and Isane had even heard rumors that second year student Hisagi was already in talks with a Squad captain following his performance during that fateful night.

"I doubt it, students from the Secret Mobile Corps rarely transfer to the Gotei-13 squads." Unohana said. "You said you wanted to meet the mysterious student?"

"If it is possible, Captain." Isane said.

"Then let's pay a visit to who I suspect is responsible for all this secrecy." Unohana said. "After all, I haven't spoken with those two troublemakers in a while."

*************

"I think I got the bad end with the deal I made with you Harry." Yoruichi said. She had been meditating for hours, waiting for the animal spirit that Harry claimed existed within her soul.

"It takes years to achieve the animagus form." Harry said. He was sitting crossed legged on her bed, patiently coaching her in her animagus meditation. "You have to be patient, Yoruichi."

"I'm not a patient person at all." Yoruichi said, closing her eyes once more to try again. It had been a week since Harry had learned of his Zanpakutou's true name, and since then he and Yoruichi focused more on achieving her Animagus ability. Progress was frustratingly slow, since Harry did not have the animagus books with him, and his student was a very impatient Shinigami Captain.

"That's it!" Yoruichi said after a minute. "We are just wasting valuable time that we can use for more pleasurable activities. Come here."

Harry knew better than to protest and crawled up the bed, only to be pinned to the mattress by a very frustrated and impatient Yoruichi. She immediately impaled herself on him and started to move her hips to pleasure herself.

"If... I can't get that shape shifting ability... of yours, I might as well use you for sex." Yoruichi grinned down at Harry.

"Don't you already do that?" Harry asked.

"I do, but I'll just use you more often." Yoruichi said, and Harry wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

An hour later, Harry had managed to coax a reluctant Yoruichi to practice the meditative animagus technique again after a handful of promises of sexual favors.

"Keep breathing, slowly." Harry said gently.

"I know how to breathe properly, damnit!" Yoruichi snapped. "Are you sure I will see an image in my head?"

"Yes, the environment your animal form lives, and then the animal itself." Harry said patiently. "It may be any creature, so be prepared for anything."

"Wait, I won't be a cat?" Yoruichi's eyes snapped open and she looked at Harry.

"I don't know, maybe." Harry shrugged. "Didn't you listen to my lecture a week ago? I said each person has a different animal spirit. You can be a dog, a bird, anything."

"But I want to be a cat!" Yoruichi whined. "I want your form! It's cute! Don't tell me you are training me to become an animal? Because I won't accept any other form!"

Harry massaged his temples and sighed. "Yoruichi, having the same animagus forms is extremely rare, in fact it's never even recorded that it happened. An animagus form is as unique as a person's reiatsu. If you wanted my form, you might as well look into my head and copy that skill."

"Yes! Do that!" Yoruichi said eagerly. "I think that's the quickest way!"

"I was being sarcastic..." Harry began. "Wait, I think that's actually possible."

"It is?" Yoruichi said eagerly.

"No... That would be extremely dangerous, and it is terribly invasive to a person's private memories." Harry shook his head sideways, wishing that he hadn't suggested it in the first place.

"I don't care." Yoruichi persisted. "Do that method you were talking about Harry. I have nothing to hide."

"Well I do." Harry argued. He looked at Yoruichi whose face showed him a 'Do I look like I fucking care' look and he finally agreed with a sigh.

"Yes!" Yoruichi said. She jumped on the bed, nude as Harry watched her breasts bounce with her. She really wanted to achieve the animagus skill, Harry mused.

"We'll try that tomorrow." He promised.

_****************_

_Thirteenth Division Captain's office._

"You owe me a lot Yoruichi." Ukitate said. "I had to use some quick work to hide his file from the Captains."

"Thank you Shiro." Yoruichi said, using Ukitate's childhood name as a term for endearment. "What about the rumors about Harry achieving Shikai that night?"

"Fortunately no one except for Vice Captain Isane saw the battle." Ukitate said. He looked at the Mobile Corps guard sitting behind Yoruichi and smiled. The Mobile corps commander usually had a bodyguard or two whenever she travelled, and the guard that Yoruichi brought with her exuded the unmistakable reiatsu that only Harry had. "Can you show me your released Zanpakutou Harry?"

Even though the lower parts of Harry's face was covered in a black cloth, Ukitate could still see the amusement in his green eyes. "Someday, Captain Ukitate."

"He always says that." Yoruichi huffed. "I pestered him for a week, but he keeps on disappearing!"

"All the Shinigami that had recently achieved Shikai are given time to get familiar with their Zanpakutou, you know that." Ukitate said. "Don't be impatient Yoruichi."

"Where's Kisuke anyway?" Yoruichi said. "I thought he would be here."

"And why would you both be here?" Ukitate asked.

"Why, to celebrate of course!" Yoruichi said. "Have you forgotten about Shunsui's plan for a secret birthday party for his vice captain?"

"Oh that one." Ukitate looked at his pristine office, wondering how it would look like twelve hours from now. "Who is coming?"

"The usual crowd." Yoruichi said. "Shunsui, Urahara's vice captain Hiyori and Tessai."

"My poor office." Ukitate moaned.

*****************

"Is that the guy you were talking about?" Shunsui whispered to Ukitate as he discreetly looked at the one person who was not drinking, only observing his drunk and the very boisterous Yoruichi. The secret surprise party for his Vice captain was a success, totally catching his beloved 'Nanao-chan' by surprise. She barely protested at seeing five expectant captains wishing her well.

"That's him." Ukitate said. Harry barely moved from his spot from the corner of the room, obviously taking his orders to watch his Captain seriously.

"Hmm... interesting." Shunsui dodged as a dish flew past where his head would have been. Hiyori began another fight with her lazy Captain Urahara and as a result various pieces of china started flying around while Nanao tried to calm her down.

"How come I didn't notice him?" Shunsui Kyoraku looked at his long time friend. "Did he finish all six years in the academy?"

Ukitate was about to reply when he felt the presence of two powerful Shinigami by the door. "It's Retsu"

"Shit, I better act drunk again." Shunsui lowered his straw Hat and started gulping down his bottle of Sake.

"Good evening Captain Ukitate." Unohana said, the usual serene smile on her face. "Pardon the intrusion to you party, but I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Captains Urahara and Yoruichi."

Ukitate looked at Yoruichi who was sprawled out obscenely at the mat as Shunsui discreetly tried to look up at her legs.

"I'm afraid Yoruichi is indisposed at the moment." Urahara was running around the gardens drunk, his equally drunk vice captain pursuing him and occasionally firing of low level fire balls at his hair. "So is Urahara. Why don't you come in Unohana, Isane? Join us please."

"Thank you." Unohana smiled as she entered the room, her gaze taking in everything that happened. "It's a long time since I attended a party."

"Drink?" Tessai, Captain of the Kidou Corps appeared beside them, two cups of Sake in his hand.

"Thank you, Captain Tessai." Unohana accepted the cup and her vice-captain followed her actions. "What is the cause of the celebration?"

"My lovely Nanao-chan." Shunsui said from his seat. "It's my lovely Nanao-chan's birthday!"

"Will you stop calling me that!" Nanao Ise snapped. She realized that she was in the company of the Captains and greeted the new visitors. "Good evening Captain Unohana, Isane."

"Happy Birthday, Vice Captain Nanao." Unohana greeted back. She was about to take a seat beside Ukitate and Shunsui when she felt an unfamiliar Reiatsu in the room. She knew the reiatsu of every seated officer in the Gotei-13, but this Spiritual power was puzzling, unless that person had just graduated from the academy and did not have a record with her.

Unohana peered at the shadows and finally spotted a young man from the Secret Mobile Corps, watching his Commander carefully. Half his face was covered in a black cloth, standard uniform for the mobile corps. He was obviously trying to hide his reiatsu, but Unohana's senses were even more acute than Ukitate's.

Isane followed her captain's gaze and peered at the shadows in the far corner of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw a Mobile corps guard standing sitting there, still as a statue. She couldn't make out his features hidden in the shadows, but as Hiyori's weak fireball flew into the room, it cast a light on a pair of green eyes.

Isane immediately turned to her captain."That's him, Captain. That was the student that was with us during the hunting party."

Unohana had suspected that, and Isane's statement validated her theory.

"I'm surprised he is immediately in personal guard duty to the Commander of the Mobile Corps. Usually only the best are given such positions." Isane observed.

"Then he is powerful to be given that position." Unohana said. The young man realized that he was under intense scrutiny and looked up to see Unohana staring at him.

"I see we have a new Shinigami with us." Unohana said as she sat beside Ukitate. "How long was he in the academy?"

Ukitate cringed when he heard Unohana's question. She was always as sharp as a Zanpakutou, and he wondered how much he should say about Harry. Yoruichi had requested that Harry's identity kept hidden from the other captains for as long as possible, but he knew that lying to Unohana would be a terrible mistake. He would rather face Yoruichi's wrath rather than Unohana Retsu, at least the former would show if she was angry.

"He graduated from the Academy a week ago." Ukitate tried to evade the question, hoping it would work. It didn't.

"And when did he apply for the entrance exam?" Unohana asked.

"Roughly two months ago." Ukitate confessed. Shunsui let out a low whistle, while Unohana sipped her tea, the only sign that showed shock. Her vice-captain though, was not as experienced at hiding her reaction.

"A month!" Isane shrieked. "That's.... that's impossible!"

"What are you on about?" Hiyori asked. She had finally caught her captain and gave him a good beat down after he tried to groper her bottom.

"Him!" Isane pointed at the mobile corps guard in the corner. "He finished the six years of the Shinigami academy in under a month!"

"That's impressive." Tessai admitted, looking at the young man who look startled at Isane's proclamation.

"It seems our secret's out." Urahara said.

"Yeah... shit." Yoruichi said, not appearing quite as drunk as before, though there was red tinge in her cheeks. She got up from the floor and sat beside the other captains and immediately grabbed a bottle of Sake.

"Why didn't you tell the captains that there was another one like Hitsugaya Toushiro?" Unohana asked while Isane, Nanao and Hiyori continued to gape at Harry.

"I didn't want all that attention on him." Yoruichi said. "Besides, I'm planning him to promote him to third seat of the Mobile corps."

"He's that talented?" Isane breathed out. To become a third seat after graduating was unheard off, but then she suddenly remembered the time this young man achieved Shikai for the first time, and the power he wielded.

"I'd like to speak with him, if that is possible." Unohana said, sipping her cup of sake.

Knowing that the secret was out, Yoruichi called her subordinate to the table where the other Shinigami had settled down, eager to learn more about the young man.

"Oi Harry, get over here." Yoruichi patted the spot between her and Unohana. "Some of the Captains want to speak to you."

"And no headhunting or bribery attempts." Yoruichi turned to her fellow captains as Harry sat beside her. "Harry's already in my division, he signed up and the papers have been processed."

"Sneaky." Shunsui said as he stared at Harry. Now that the young man was in close proximity to him, he felt the waves of locked reiatsu in him and it was impressive. He would have liked to have this promising Shinigami in his squad.

"Your name is Harry, correct?" Unohana said.

"Yes Captain." Harry replied.

"Can you remove your mask, I want to see your face." Unohana requested.

"I'm sorry captain, but we are forbidden to show our faces when we are on duty." Harry said."And I am on duty right now, with the task of guarding Yoruichi."

"Pfft, when had you been such a sticker for the rules." Yoruichi waved her hand at him. "Don't be shy Harry, come on."

"But it is forbidden." Harry liked his anonymity, and was reluctant to give it up. He didn't feel safe with so many unfamiliar people in the room and he only trusted three and was particularly fond of one.

"Quit the shy act." Yoruichi said. "Besides, seated officers from the fourth seat and up can show their faces, since the responsibilities of their high rank require them to interact with people from the Gotei-13 at a regular basis. I'm going to promote you to third seat soon, so lose the mask Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled the cloth covering his half his face down and tried to maintain his composure when everyone looked at him.

Isane smiled as she observed this strange prodigy, glad to finally meet face to face the mysterious student that saved several lives. She was surprised to see a fairly youthful face, with high cheeks and angular looks. He had a light skin that contrasted with his black uniform and his hair as she remembered that night, was as messy as ever.

"Good evening." Harry bowed to the Captains and vice captains.

"So, you're the second genius to come out of the academy in two years." Shunsui said. He placed a cup of sake in front of Harry and grinned. "Have you met the other one?"

"I have not met Hitsugaya Toushiro personally." Harry said, accepting the drink. He learned the hard way from Yoruichi that it was impolite not to accept a cup of sake. "I have heard rumors though, that he is quite grumpy."

"And short." Hiyori giggled.

The other captains laughed at this, and after a few dozen more questions about him, they each drifted to their own topics leaving Harry under the intense scrutiny of Unohana Retsu. Harry looked at Yoruichi and found her in a drinking match with Captain Shunsui, the only Captain who wore a flowery pink robe over his standard white haori.

Isane had moved to the vacant seat Yoruichi left and started a conversation with the young man, eager to learn more about him. She was excited to get to know the young man who from what she gathered was a genius like Hitsugaya Toushiro, and she felt somewhat smitten by his boyish smile.

"I have to do that?" Harry exclaimed. Isane had started explaining the duties expected of a third seat officer, and Harry wondered if he could refuse the position. He had just achieved Shikai after all, and there were others who had served longer under the secret mobile corps. Harry was confused why Yoruichi had suddenly elevated him to a high position.

"You have to Harry!" Isane said. "I was a third seat before, and it was a very fulfilling position! Maybe in a few more years you can take the Vice Captain exam and apply at the Gotei-13!"

"I like where I am." Harry said, becoming more relaxed as the party progressed. "I heard rumors that the Gotei-13 is rife with politics, and I don't want any part of that. No offense to you of course, from what I've seen that night I met you, you are a very capable Shinigami. I felt your reiatsu when you released your Zanpakutou and it was amazing!"

Isane blushed at the praise and slapped Harry's shoulder. "Thank you Harry."

"Harry, can I have a private word with you for a moment?"

Isane and Harry looked back at the only captain in Ukitate's office that was not inebriated. The two were engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realize Captain Unohana was listening to their every word.

"Of course Captain." Harry said. While he was in a separate command from the Gotei-13, he still had to obey them even if they were not under their jurisdiction and it did not conflict with his Corps commander's orders.

"Are you leaving already Retsu-chan?" Shunsui Kyoraku slurred. "I can't believe you out drank me."

"No, I just need to talk to Harry about some matters. All seated officers are required to undergo a health inspection to ascertain their spiritual power and any injuries they may have suffered." Unohana said.

Harry stood up, ready to follow the Fourth Squad Captain but his face showed concern at Yoruichi, who was now snoring softly on the floor. Unohana saw the concern in his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Harry, I know your orders are to make sure your commander is safe, and I think she is, surrounded by Captains and Vice Captains."

"But they're all drunk." Harry pointed out and slightly smiled at Unohana.

The Fourth squad Captain did something rarely seen, she giggled and pinched Harry's cheek. "You're so cute."

Unohana then left the office and walked toward Ukitate's private garden waiting for Harry. The banter and noise in the room stopped and every pair looked between the retreating back of Unohana and Harry who stood dumbfounded by her actions.

"Holy shit." Urahara said.

"I never knew Captain Unohana can do that." Ukitate said, stunned in his seat.

Shunsui gave Harry an impressed look. "She's a fox, that one. I never thought you for the guy who likes older women."

"Huh." Harry croaked.

"Go on, never keep a lady waiting." Shunsui said, thinking Harry was following in his illustrious footsteps. He suddenly grabbed his vice captain by the belt on her waist as she was talking to Hiyori and hugged her possessively. Ise Nanao tried to push him away, unable to stand the smell of alcohol he had on his clothes and his breath to no avail. "Just don't touch my lovely Nanao –chan, she's mine."

"Of course." Harry hurried out of the office and through the cobble stone path. He saw Captain Unohana leaning down a small pond where some fish swam, and he admitted that the she was beautiful in her own right as the moon bathed her milky white skin.

Unohana looked up from her observations of the fish that gently swam the shallow stone pool. She straightened up and moved to a wooden bench beside the pool, arranging the braid she wore that lay between her breasts. She sat down and beckoned Harry to sit beside her.

"I needed some air." Unohana said softly. "I think I had too much to drink."

"I don't think you are drunk Captain." Harry said. "You said you wanted to speak to me about a physical examination?"

"Yes. From what you told Isane you've been hearing your Zanpakutou's voice for a while, correct?"

"I started hearing Fujin's voice when I arrived here." Harry admitted. "I heard rumors that other Shinigami had the same experience."

"Those who are naturally gifted and are attuned with their soul from the start have similar experiences." Unohana said. "That is the true journey of a Shinigami, to be attuned to one's soul. I was giving a medical exam to Hitsugaya Toshiro not long ago, and he had started hearing his soul slayer's voice long before he applied to the academy."

"I know this is an incredibly private question, but can I ask how is your relationship with Fujin?" Unohana asked.

Harry did realize that what she was asking for was indeed invasive to his privacy, since he felt that his relationship with Fujin was private, even intimate. But she gave him that serene smile and any doubts he had instantly crumbled. "Fujin likes to fly. She wants to be free."

"I was asking about her relationship with you." Unohana said.

"She's uhmm... excitable and impatient." Harry said. "Once I achieved Shikai, she always nags me that she wants to fly. That's why I always leave and train on my own just to appease her, otherwise I won't get any sleep. Is what's happening to me normal?"

Unohana smiled and patted Harry's arm, satisfied with what she heard. "It's different for every person Harry. Soul Slayers have the tendency to drive their masters to exhaustion and injury in the course of mastering its power. That's what I am worried about you, since you just achieved Shikai. Have you gotten any serious injuries from your private training?"

Harry fought the cringe that started developing in his face as he remembered the training he had with Fujin this week. She had demanded and ordered him to perform insane stunts and moves throughout their sessions. If it weren't for the hot spring with healing properties nearby in the secret training grounds, he would have been injured enough to stay in bed.

"No." Harry muttered.

Unohana gave him a look and Harry knew he'd been caught, even in his past life his friends told him he was a bad liar and it looks like it didn't change now that he died. She closed her eyes and her hand touching his arm glowed briefly. "I know for a fact that you had several injuries this past week, and most had been healed rather quickly. Even if you have access to a healer, I would like to give you a through physical examination. When will you be free?"

"Tomorrow I guess." Harry said.

"Good." Unohana said. "At first I was suspicious why Yoruichi and Urahara tried to hide your incredible accomplishments from the rest of the Captains. I thought Urahara was up to no good again with his... experiments."

"Urahara doesn't tell me much, but he's a good person." Harry said. "I know that Urahara doesn't trust some of the Captains, from what I can tell they don't get along at all."

"Yes, I may understand Urahara's plan to give you a low profile, but the significance of your achievement in such a short time cannot be ignored." Unohana said. "The Captain Commander must hear of this."

"If that's what you think is best. Yoruichi said she trusts you." Harry said. "I learned a lot tonight Captain Unohana. I think the Captains invited to Vice Captain Nanao's party are the ones that Urahara trusts. I do not know about the others."

"Not all are bad, some are just misguided." Unohana said. She stood up and Harry immediately stood a pace behind her, it was standard protocol for Captains and their subordinates.

"Let's go back, I think the others are missing our company." Unohana suggested. "And knowing Jyuushiro, he has started rumors now."

"About what, Captain?" Harry asked.

Unohana did not bother to reply and simply smiled.

"Oi what took you so long!" Shunsui complained. "Yoruichi had drunk most of the Sake!"

"You drank more." Ukitate pointed out to his friend. He looked around the various Captains and Vice captains snoring softly or mumbling incoherently in their sleep. "I think this part's finished, and I don't think the others can return to their barracks in this state."

"Nanao, could you get some blankets for them please?" Ukitate asked the other person in the room not drunk.

"Of course." Nanao Ise replied and headed to the supply room.

"I better take Yoruichi to her room." Harry said. He nodded in gratitude to Ukitate and Nanao who were the only ones conscious and scooped Yoruichi from the floor. The Captain immediately snuggled closer to Harry, snoring softly and murmuring in her sleep.

"I'll see you later this week Harry." Unohana said, leading her slightly drunk vice captain by the elbow.

"Yes Captain." Harry nodded.

"Bye Harry!" Isane said.

*****************

Harry moved swiftly through the rooftops, Yoruichi cradled in his arms. She woke up as the winds buffeted her face and looked up at the figure carrying her.

"Harry!" Yoruichi said brightly when she recognized his eyes.

"Captain." Harry greeted back, though he still kept his eyes on the wind path. He could not afford to stumble now that he was carrying Yoruichi, who was surprisingly heavier than Harry expected.

"Harry, I was talking to Nanao." Yoruichi giggled and clutched Harry's chest, crumpling his black uniform in her fingers. She had drunk a lot tonight and he saw half a dozen empty sake jugs beside her on the floor. "She has nice hair, do you think I would look good with long hair?"

"Of course." Harry said. "You'll always look beautiful, whether your hair is long or short."

Yoruichi giggled and pressed her face on her upper arm. "But won't my hair get in the way in a fight?"

"You could always tie it in a ponytail." Harry said. He finally reached the window into Yoruichi's spacious room and gently lowered her to her bed. He tried to stand up but her fist did not let go of his robes.

"Yoruichi" Harry whispered as he tried to pry of her fingers from his clothes. He wanted a nice hot bath after sitting in a quiet corner of Ukitate's office for half a night, and his muscles were aching.

"Idiot." Yoruichi grumbled and quickly pulled Harry on the bed with her. She immediately latched onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso like an octopus on its prey. Harry tried to wriggle out of the tight grip but it was no use, and he resigned himself to his predicament.

**************

"You can still back out."

"I'm sure."

"I'll get to see your deepest, darkest secrets."

"I'll see yours too."

"Right, shit."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. It couldn't hurt to make sure would it?

SMACK!

Harry blinked as Yoruichi's bare foot hit his face. "Damnit, you've asked that for the hundredth time! I'm freakin' sure!"

Harry nodded and tickled Yoruichi's foot with his tongue and she immediately withdrew it from his face and folded her legs on the bed, Indian style.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Yoruichi demanded. "Hurry up with the cat thing!"

"Why do you have to be naked?" Harry asked.

"You said that I have to be relaxed for this, I feel relaxed when I'm not wearing the constricting uniform." Yoruichi said, not the least concerned that Harry could see everything with the way she sat.

"But why did you have to strip me?" Harry replied. He was not as liberated as Yoruichi and had a pillow covering his lap.

"Because I can." Yoruichi said. "Now hurry up!"

"Fine! fine!" Harry grumbled. He took a deep breath and moved closer to Yoruichi and stared at her eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Yoruichi asked. Harry's green eyes were looking straight at hers, as if looking at her core.

"I haven't done this before, but the theory is sound. I'll show you my memories of how I studied in becoming a cat, the process and the feeling of transformation." Harry said. "In short, I'll leave an imprint of my soul on yours, and to do that, I'll use a skill to enter your soul."

"Oh." Yoruichi said, her eyes widening. She knew Urahara would kill, literally to be here.

"That's why I'm reluctant with this, since we will both see each other's deepest, darkest memories." Harry said. "But you want this so bad, that we'll go ahead anyway."

"Prepare yourself." Harry warned.

"Prepare for wha-" Yoruichi suddenly felt a strange sensation deep within her soul and her Zanpakutou cried out at being disturbed. Memories flashed before her eyes, and she felt they were being moved to a part of her mind. She saw herself hundreds of years ago, bullying young Byakuya into playing a game of tag. She felt the glee and felt disappointment at seeing the man she was arranged to be married acting so uptight.

Yoruichi relived every moment, feeling the emotions again, those that were buried deep within the far corners of her mind. She thought he had forgotten them, but this entity in her soul was digging them up. She saw herself vehemently telling the head of her clan that she would not honor that arranged marriage, and threatened her mother of running away.

She remembered her delight at finally meeting a proper playmate, Urahara, who was a playful and carefree as she is. Her first time with him in bed, exploring like all young teenagers did. The faces of her few other lovers flashed through her mind, the frustration of training a lazy Urahara who was then her third seat.

It felt like a life time, like she was relieving her childhood again. She felt pride when she achieved Shikai, as she spoke with her Zanpakutou for the first time then she finally learned his name. Then she met Harry in a cold, windy day, the feel of his body as it moved with hers in a night of passion. Harry.

Suddenly she started seeing strange memories that she knew was not hers, it was Harry, a younger looking one laughing with a girl his age with brown hair and a boy with red hair.

She saw Harry studying a book intently in a four post bed, a strange stick with a glowing tip providing light. Information flowed through her head and suddenly the strange concepts Harry was teaching to her weren't so hard to understand anymore.

Memory Harry was talking passionately with an old man with a beard as long as Captain Commander Yamamoto's though it looked like this old man didn't take care of his, it was only tucked in his belt. There was another man in a room with shaggy black hair with a handsome smile, and he was sucking on some strange sweet from a bowl full of it on the old man's desk.

As concepts and theories suddenly flooded her head, she felt a headache like she was hit by a Hollow's punch in the head. It suddenly subsided, and she found herself standing beside an old medieval castle, as tall and large as the Seretei complex.

The man who she knew now was called Sirius was looking at Harry with excitement, and then she felt strange sensations in her body. She felt her bones burn and her body muscles shift and she bit her lip at the pain she experienced. She cried out, but she did not hear her own voice, but that of a cat's. The foreign sensation in her head gradually died and she found herself on her room again.

Yoruichi looked at Harry who looked like head just finished a Hakuda exercise with her. He looked tired, but he was smiling and looking down at her.

"Harry?" Yoruichi called out but the words didn't come out right. It sounded like a warble of a cat singing in the night.

"Yoruichi, you did it!" Harry said. "How does it feel?"

Yoruichi looked up at his face in confusion and flicked her tail...

The corps commander turned around and looked at her body, covered in smooth black coat similar to Harry's.

'It worked!' She thought excitedly and leaped towards Harry's arms in happiness. She wondered why Harry was hissing in pain and she saw that her claws had scratched his chest though no blood seemed to be pouring out, just angry scratches. She suddenly knew which muscles caused the claws to retract and mewled an apology.

"It's fine Yoruichi." Harry laughed as he lifted the cat in his arms. "Can you change back?"

Yoruichi recalled the foreign memories in her head and after a moment she nodded. Harry suddenly fell back on the bed as the cat transformed back to Yoruichi and her face showed pure bliss.

"I've done my part of the deal." Harry said as Yoruichi straddled over his waist. "Are you happy?"

"Very." Yoruichi said as she leaned down and gave Harry a searing kiss.

***************

"ARGHH!" Harry shouted as Fujin swung past him, cutting his arm deeply. His released Zanpakutou hit the dirt, its edge imbedded in the rock as blood dripped from the edge.

"**Idiot, think you can just throw me around hoping to hit the target?" **

Harry did not bother to reply and used a spare bandage from the medical kit Captain Unohana gave him. Once he bandaged the wound he picked up his Zanpakutou and rested its dull end on his shoulder.

Every day he was learning something new about his Zanpakutou, and with Fujin's encouragement he began to explore the abilities she possessed. The hardest part to master was throwing the Fujin and catching it safely, and then he finally figured out that he could use his reiatsu to control Fujin.

Yoruichi once supervised his training and observed that Harry's Zanpakutou demanded not just control over his reiatsu, but also physical fitness, meaning he needed to attune his body with his Zanpakutou.

When Harry asked for clarification, Yoruichi explained that Zanpakutou have different approaches, aside from their elemental type. Harry knew Fujin was a wind type Zanpakutou, and it required the Hakuda and Shunpo approach to properly wield and maximize his combat potential.

He also learned of others, like the famous Captain Kuchiki Byakuya, whose approach on his Zanpakutou leaned more in Demon arts approach, requiring fine and delicate Reiatsu control. Urahara admitted that he used mostly Zanjutsu and Kidou to maximize Benihime's potential.

"Damn, sometimes your speed varies" Harry said to Fujin. "I didn't notice that before."

"**Finally you noticed." **Fujin said. **"I thought I had to cut you up a hundred more times to make you realize that."**

"But how can your speed vary? My strength in throwing you is constant..." Harry trailed off when he realized his mistake while Fujin smiled. "Unless, it is affected by the wind."

"**Very Good."** Fujin said. **"The aerodynamic shape allows my Shikai form to ride the winds and utilize it as I see fit. You forget Harry, we are meant to fly, and my black wings will take us anywhere we want to go."**

"I get it." Harry said. He looked at the far distance and visualized a dozen enemy hollows and he crouched low, drawing strength from the ground. This strength travelled through his torso, and his arms and he finally released Fujin into the sky.

He leaped to where he knew Fujin would land after hitting the first imaginary target and as both Zanpakutou and Shinigami travelled at Shunpo speeds, Harry closed his eyes, using his reiatsu to guide the winds into helping his Zanpakutou return to him without injuring a part of his body.

Fujin's Shikai form had three handles at the dull, thick end of the boomerang-shaped blade. Harry learned that all three handles had a purpose in combat. He could use the handles to throw Fujin against his enemy. Or use the middle handle as a blade grip to use for defense.

"You know, you're a pretty cool Zanpakutou." Harry said, and he heard Fujin laugh.

"**You have only seen the tip of the feather." **Fujin said**. "Now that you have learned how to properly wield me, I shall show you the true strength of the Wind. We are the wind that sweeps away everything. Learn the name, Kamakaze."**

Harry felt a strong breeze swirling around him and Fujin and he felt a burst of reiatsu erupted from his Zanpakutou.

**************

_One month later_

"But Captain!"

"I've already decided months ago, Soi Fon." Yoruichi said.

"He has no experience." Soi Fon argued. She had just received confirmation from chamber 46, Soul society's senate body, approving Yoruichi's recommendation about Harry's promotion.

Harry was unofficially the third seat of the Secret Mobile Corps, and for a while he and Yoruichi waited for the paperwork from Room 46 to make his promotion official. For a month Harry discreetly observed the Secret Mobile Corps' operations, its procedures and customs and while on his free time he continued to practice privately with his Zanpakutou.

"That's why you'll teach him Vice Captain Soi Fon." Yoruichi said. "Ever since you transferred to the Second division, the Mobile corps had been lacking a competent officer to lead them."

"Yes Captain." Soi Fon replied, slightly embarrassed when Yoruichi addressed her formally. The corps Commander rarely pulled rank over her Subordinates, but when she did it meant that she was not happy with them.

"Good, show him his duties." Yoruichi replied. "You may go."

***************

"Come with me"

Harry quickly stood up and followed Soi Fon, two paces behind her.

"How do you find your office, third seat officer?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the ice bitch still refused to address him by his name. Why did she have to be so damn formal all the time?

"It is adequate. Vice Captain." Harry replied. "Is there something you need me for?"

"Every month, the vice captains meet inside the First Squad vice captain's office." Soi Fon began. "On this day, the Captains of the Gotei-13 and the other heads of the auxiliary divisions also meet with the Captain Commander"

"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked. "I know my responsibility as the third seat officer is to supervise the training and drills of the Mobile corps and meet with the squad leaders."

"Idiot." Soi Fon muttered. "The vice captain seat in the secret mobile corps is vacant. For the past few years, I had been handling the responsibilities for both the Corps and the second squad."

"That's got to be hard." Harry said.

"It is." Soi Fon gave the admittedly talented young Shinigami a sideward glance. "That's why you will be coming with me to the officer's meeting. That will be your first official duty as the third seat officer of the secret mobile corps."

"Crap." Harry muttered. He had been planning to train today with his Zanpakutou and practice with Fujin's recently discovered abilities.

"What was that?" Soi Fon asked.

"Nothing Vice Captain." Harry said immediately.

"Now, let's go. You do know the way to the first division office right?" Soi Fon asked. "I don't want to be late for the meeting."

"Yes Captain." Harry replied.

"I'll see you there." Soi Fon said and she used Shunpo and headed towards the meeting place.

"Bitch."

************

Isane arrived early and she looked around, wondering who was already inside the meeting room across First division Vice Captain Sasakibe Choujirou's office.

"Isane!"

The vice captain of the fourth squad looked back and saw the vivacious Vice Captain of the tenth squad, Matsumoto Rangiku waving at her from down the hall.

"It's been a long time, Rangiku." Isane greeted her friend. "You haven't change a bit."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. "I swear my breasts are getting bigger. I fear someday that I will die in my sleep when they smother me."

"Uh yes." Isane said, not knowing what to say regarding he friend's large breasts. "Are you excited about having a new captain? I heard that the little genius just achieved Bankai, if you could believe it."

"Of course!" Matsumoto replied, removing a lock of red orange hair that got stuck in the valley of her breasts. "I've been running the tenth division by myself and its getting on my nerves. At least now I can relax, doze off or go drinking if I want to!"

"Do I hear someone say drinking? Count me in!"

Rangiku and Isane saw Abarai Renji, Vice captain of the six squad, together with his old friends from the academy Hinamori Momo of the fifth and Kira Izuru of the third.

"You know, you should really set a good example to your subordinates."

The five Vice captains were not surprised to see Soi Fon, the vice captain of the second squad already in the room waiting for the meeting to start. What was surprising was the tall young man in the uniform of the Secret Mobile Corps leaning against the wall looking bored.

Abarai was about to ask what a member of the Mobile Corps was doing inside when Isane rushed past him and headed to the young man.

"Harry! I knew it!" Isane gushed as she gave the young man a hug.

"Harry?" Matsumoto asked, exchanging glances with the three vice captains beside her.

"Oh, I forgot, this is Harry Potter, newly promoted third seat of the Mobile Corps." Soi Fon said absently.

Harry nodded at each of the vice captains looking at him curiously when Isane tugged on his arm, insisting that he seat beside her.

"What are you doing hiding your face like that. You're a seated officer now!" Isane said. "Remove that, I want to talk to you properly!"

"I guess old habits are hard to break." Harry said as he began to remove the knots that held the black cloth on the lower part of his face. "And this really helps against the cold wind while I'm in Shunpo."

"Sissy." Soi Fon muttered.

Harry ignored the comment and continued listening to Isane who was talking about her younger sister who wanted to meet the man who saved her friends.

"Of course the Captain had forbidden me to speak about the other matters beyond that." Isane said.

"Has your sister recovered?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, and after she graduated from the academy, she applied at the Thirteenth Squad." Isane replied. "I think she was accepted as a fifth seat."

"Not bad." Harry said. "I think she'll do well there, and Captain Ukitate is a good man."

"I think so too." Isane agreed.

"Isane, don't go hogging the young and cute third seat officer of the Mobile corps."

Harry followed the source of the voice and found himself staring at a pair of enormous breasts, barely held back under her Shinigami robes. He looked up and found a pair of gray eyes looking at him, an inviting smile on her face.

"Don't just sit there Isane, introduce me!" Matsumoto said and Isane did so after some hesitation.

"I didn't know that the mobile corps had a cutie like you." Matsumoto said, pressing her right breast on his left arm. "If I had known that earlier, I would have invited you for a drink a long time ago. How long have you been in the Corps?"

Isane knew that this was the topic that her Captain ordered her not to speak about and she just looked at Harry, watching for his reaction.

"That's none of your business." Soi Fon said from the opposite side of the table.

"Lighten up Soi Fon" Matsumoto said. "And remove that Zanpakutou stuck in your ass."

The other captains hid their laughs as Soi Fon growled, while Harry looked at Matsumoto with respect. While he couldn't vocalize what he was thinking since Soi Fon might punish him later, his eyes told Matsumoto everything.

"It's almost time, where are the others?" Abarai asked.

"Here Red chan!"

"AHHH Get off Yachiru!" Renji said as a young, cute girl with pink hair suddenly appeared on his shoulder with a marker on her hands.

"Who is that?" Harry asked as he observed the girl that suddenly appeared in the room.

"That's the vice captain of the Eleventh Squad, Kusajika Yachiru." Isane said. "Don't let her young looks fool you, she's quite the powerhouse."

"I know, I can feel it." Harry murmured.

Yachiru looked up from drawing on Abarai's face, sensing that she was being observed. She spotted Harry, standing out among the Vice captains with his all black outfit instead of the black and white Shinigami robes. In a flash she disappeared, and she was now kneeling on the table directly in front of Harry.

"Who are you?" Yachiru said. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm Harry, Vice Captain Yachiru." Harry said. Looking at the cute girl, he couldn't help but smile at her. "You have a very powerful Reiatsu, Vice Captain Yachiru."

"So do you!" Yachiru hopped off the table and into his lap. "I like your hair! It's even messier than Red chan!"

"I know, it's always like that." Harry tried to pat down his hair, but it was futile as always. "See?"

"I like your Hair!" Yachiru said. She quickly jumped on his shoulder and began to happily run her fingers through his hair.

"I like your hair too" Harry said.

"I like you." Yachiru beamed at him. "I think Ken-chan would too. I'll introduce you to Ken-chan, maybe he can play with you."

"Play?" Harry asked curiously.

Yachiru nodded but out of the corner of his eye he saw Abarai Renji shaking his head sideways and giving him wide looks.

"Who is Ken-Chan?" Harry asked Matsumoto who was watching him with an amused smile.

"He's the Eleventh Division captain. Zaraki Kenpachi." Matsumoto said. "He gained the captaincy by challenging the current Captain to a fight to the death in front of a hundred witnesses."

"And what does play mean?" Harry asked.

"I used to be a subordinate of Captain Zaraki." Abarai Renji said. "He calls cutting up people playing."

"Holy shit." Harry said. He looked up at Yachiru who happily running her small fingers through his hair.

"Ken-chan would enjoy playing with you. I can sense it." Yachiru said happily.

At that moment Hiyori, the blonde haired Vice captain of Urahara entered with Nanao Ise. Harry greeted them, having met them before during Nanao's surprise party at Captain Ukitate's office.

"Harry!" Hiyori said happily when she spotted him. "I didn't see you when I woke up after the party! We should do that again!"

"You had a party without me?" Matsumoto whined. "Why didn't you invite me?"

"You were leading a patrol that time." Hiyori said. "Don't worry Rangiku, why don't we drink later?"

"You'll come won't you?" Matsumoto immediately turned to Harry and gave him a pout.

"Yeah Harry" Hiyori said. "You didn't drink much last time."

"Sure." Harry said. If the meeting finished before lunch, he would have enough time to practice with Fujin before the party.

********************

"Who is that?" Hinamori asked as she observed her fellow Vice Captains talking with the Mobile corps officer who stood out with his all black uniform.

"I never met him before." Abarai shrugged. "He seems alright though, Yachiru likes him. Why did you ask?"

"I never knew the Mobile Corps had such powerful officers." Hinamori mumbled. "I know they are very skilled at Hakuda and Hohou, but that's because they are usually not on par with the Gotei-13 officers in terms of reiatsu."

"What are you saying?" Abarai Renji asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Hinamori said. "I can feel his reiatsu, even if he's suppressing it. That guy's powerful."

"If you're saying that, maybe I should challenge him to a spar." Renji said. "Maybe Ikaku would get a nice work out fighting him."

"I swear, hanging out with those Eleventh division brutes for all these years corrupted you." Kira Izuru said. "You're a vice captain now, act like one. You can't challenge just anyone for a fight. What would Captain Byakuya think of that?"

Renji's face paled when he heard his captain name. "You're right, thanks Kira."

"And I'm not sure you'd win anyway." Hinamori said, looking at the young man with green eyes.

***************

"That was boring." Harry yawned and stretched as he stepped out of the meeting room, with Matsumoto and Isane right behind him.

"Actually, it went shorter than expected." Isane said. "Most of the time, our meetings end up past lunch."

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know." Matsumoto said, happy that someone saw her point of view. "I had a hangover that time, and it was like hell!"

"Idiots." Soi Fon said from behind them. "You should get used to this, Third seat Harry Potter."

Soi Fon headed to the pantry while Harry shook his head and headed to the corridor for some air. "She never changes."

"Yeah, Soi Fon's been like that ever since she graduated from the academy." Matsumoto said.

"Rangiku! I think that's your new captain!" Isane whispered as she pointed to a figure walking beside Shunsui, whose floral pink robe over his white Haori made him stand out.

"Oh isn't he the cutest little Captain!" Rangiku giggled.

While the two vice captains discussed the latest rumors about the captains, Harry observed the procession of the Shinigami Captains as they headed inside the building. He could sense their Reiatsu, and it was interesting to see their spirit levels as they stood beside each other.

Although the Shinigami Captains held supreme control over their Reiatsu, Harry had a secret that Fujin had taught him a week ago. He controlled the currents, and as Fujin said, they were an extension of him.

A gentle breeze swept through the courtyard, and through it Harry analyzed their powers. It was .surprising to learn that the beautiful and gentle Captain Unohana was one of the most powerful of the group, on par with a Captain with brown hair and glasses.

Naturally Hitsugaya Toshiro, the newest captain of the group was the weakest, though Harry could sense great potential within him. He would get stronger, and may even surpass them all. For now, the most powerful captain, as he suspected when he met the man was Kyoraku Shunsui.

He wondered if the playboy Captain wore the floral robes to show that he was on another level to the other captains.

Unohana Retsu looked up and smiled when she spotted Harry standing on the second floor Balcony where the Vice Captains had just finished their own meeting. The woman never missed anything, even Harry's subtle technique of using the wind didn't slip past her.

"What do you think of the Shinigami Captains, Third seat officer of the Secret Mobile Corps Harry Potter?"

Harry heard an old man's voice and assumed it to be the First squad Vice captain. He was busy flirting with Matsumoto during the meeting and did not really bother paying attention to what the man said.

"They're an interesting bunch." Harry said, crossing his arms. He realized that that may be too informal for the First squad Vice captain's ears and corrected himself. "I didn't say that as a sign of disrespect to the Captains."

"Of course."

"Anyway, what were you asking me? Ah yes, the Captains."

"Yes, what do you think about them?"

"I know most of them, though not for a long time." Harry said. "Captains Yoruichi and Urahara helped train me, and so did Captain Ukitate."

"Jyuushiro said in his report that you were quite talented. It is an impressive feat, to graduate within a month of taking the entrance exam."

Harry frowned and leaned on the railing, and his hands clenched the wooden beam. "So you heard about that huh, I thought they the Captains were trying to keep it a secret."

"Nothing much escapes me, young Shinigami."

"You're good." Harry chuckled. He observed the captains who were now talking at the courtyard, and they had moved into smaller groups, as if waiting for someone. "I'm not really surprised to learn that Captains Kyoraku is the most powerful among the Captains. I wonder what his Shikai is."

"Shunsui and Jyuushiro are among the most promising students I ever had. They are like sons to me."

"That's nice, to have a father figure." Harry smiled, the old man's words made him think of his own mentor. He observed the captains and made a note of who associated with whom.

Captains Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai were standing in one group, though they were within speaking distance to Captains Ukitate and Jyuushiro.

Captain Unohana was standing near them, talking quietly with the youngest Captain while a regal looking man with a fancy hair ornament hovered by.

"Are you familiar with the other captains? I know the names, but I can't connect them to the faces." Harry said.

"Very well, that is not an unreasonable request."

"You already know half of the Captains, and that is good. The man standing beside Captains Unohana and Hitsugaya is Sixth Squad Captain Kuchiki Byakuya."

Harry's eyes narrowed a he observed the man. "He's powerful. I can feel it, even from here."

"I must commend you, you are sensitive to the currents. That is expected of Byakuya, coming from the Noble House of Kuchiki. The young man is Hitsugaya Toshiro, our newest Captain, and wielder of the strongest Ice type Zanpakutou in Soul Society."

"Yeah, I heard they called him the Genius."

"The same could be said of you, Harry Potter, for your achievements. You are also wielder of Fujin, the strongest Wind type Zanpakutou in existence."

"I thought they were keeping that a secret." Harry frowned. He felt the air around him slightly warm up and he let out a small burst of reiatsu and a gentle breeze cooled him down.

"Not from me." Harry heard the old man chuckle.

"Now, in the other side, the man with glasses is Captain of the Fifth Squad, Aizen Sousuke."

"He's strong." Harry frowned. "Unnaturally so. It feels like it is manufactured, not cultivated and honed like Captain Unohana or Captain Kyoraku."

"The Captains have their own methods in achieving power, and I do not question that as long as they abide by the rules of Soul Society."

"And that has to be Ichimaru Gin." Harry said, looking at a man with a smiling face, and light blue hair. "Who is the captain hiding his face? He's... he's not a human soul, I can feel it." Harry said, looking at the largest Captain in the courtyard.

"You have objections to this?"

"I don't." Harry said. "Prejudice only breeds hatred."

"That is good to hear. That is Captain Komamura Sajin of the Seventh Squad, and the man beside him is Captain Tousen Kaname, of the Ninth Squad."

"And that has to be Zaraki Kenpachi." Harry stared at the large man with Spiky hair.

"Now you can connect the names to the faces."

"What are they standing there, baking under the sun?" Harry wondered.

"They are waiting for me"

"Why are they waiting for you?" Harry looked to the First Squad captain and he paled when he realized he was talking to a different man. He had a long beard, held by a brown string, and leaning on a long walking stick. There could be no mistaking him, he was chatting with Captain Commander Yamamoto!

"Holy..." Harry had the smarts not to continue what he was saying and he immediately kneeled in front of the man.

"Stand up, we are not in a formal location. A bow and a simple greeting would do." The Captain Commander said. Suddenly, a powerful Reiatsu saturated the air and Harry wondered why he did not feel it when he was talking to the Captain Commander. Harry eyes widened when he realized that Yamamoto was capable of completely hiding his reiatsu even to the most sensitive Shinigami!

The Captains in the courtyard felt the Captain Commander's reiatsu and all of them stopped talking and looked at the second floor of the first division barracks. Yoruichi was surprised to see Harry there, standing beside the captain commander. Immediately she exchanged worried glances with Urahara, wondering if their plan to give Harry a low profile was blown.

"Don't worry." Shunsui said when he noticed Yoruichi's worried looks. "Old man Yama will not take your lover away."

"Shunsui!" Yoruichi hissed.

*****************

"Gin, who is that beside the Captain Commander?" Aizen asked, pushing his glasses to get a better view.

"Don't have a clue." Ichimaru Gin replied. "Why are you asking? It's just some Mobile Corps member."

"Very well." Aizen said. "I'm just surprised that there are strong Shinigami too at the Mobile Corps. I thought the most talented are drawn to the Gotei-13 squads."

"Everyone knows those Mobile corps guys are just runners and messengers. Most of them barely achieve Shikai, that's why they concentrate more on Hakuda and Hohou." Ichimaru said. "And then those are weak at Zanjutsu but strong in Kidou ho to Tessai's Kidou Corps."

"This man's not lacking in Reiatsu." Aizen said. "I'm sure he achieved Shikai."

"Really? I thought only Soi Fon was the only one who could do that when she was still at the mobile corps." Ichimaru said. "Don't worry Captain Aizen, you can't have them all."

"You may be right." Aizen said. Ichimaru's logic was sound, but he didn't like unknown variables.

*************

"We shall speak some more." The Captain Commander said. "Ryuujin Jakka is glad to meet one of his contemporaries, like when he met Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru."

"Thank you, Captain Commander." Harry said. In a flash, the captain commander disappeared from his sight and appeared among the captains of the Gotei-13.

Harry looked around and saw Isane and Matsumoto, along with the other Vice-Captains looking at him with shocked expressions.

"What?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Harry!" Isane said. "That was the Captain Commander!"

"I know." Harry said. "I thought I was talking to someone else."

"What did you talk about?" Isane asked.

"Not much, he just told me the names of the captains I didn't know." Harry replied. He suddenly remembered that the Captain Commander knew all about his achievement and he looked at the yard to try and catch Yoruichi's eye. He was surprised though, to see them all gone.

"Where did they go?" Harry asked.

"To the meeting of course." Matsumoto said. "That usually lasts well into the night. So Harry, what about that drink you promised me?"

"Can I come?" Isane asked hopefully. "I remember Kiyone wanted to meet you."

"Later okay?" Harry said. "I have other duties to do."

"Well said, perhaps you're not hopeless after all." Soi Fon said from behind him.

"Right." Harry said. "I'll visit the fourth squad barracks, and we'll meet there."

"Sounds good." Matsumoto said.

Harry remembered that he had to perform an inspection and rotate the shifts among the squads and looked at Soi Fon. "I'll see you at the barracks."

With that, Harry disappeared in a flash.

"I like him." Rangiku giggled as she turned to Isane. "You were trying to hide him from me, weren't you? I'm not surprised, he's pretty cute."

"He is." Isane admitted.

Soi Fon scowled and hurried after Harry, thinking she could catch up with him. She was greatly surprised that she was unable to catch up with him, even as she travelled as fast as she possibly could, and what was worse, he was pulling away from her.

***************

_Two months later_

Harry blocked the attack from his opponent with the broad side of Fujin before he used Shunpo and appeared behind the dummy hollow's back.

The strange contraption, a product of the Research and Development Bureau was very fast and capable of speeds that rivaled Shunpo. It had a small build for a dummy hollow, to enable it to move as fast as a vice captain, and capable of learning its opponent's movements and tactics. Harry found this the hard way when he tried the same attack twice and was nearly impaled by its cloth like arms that were capable of turning as hard as steel and as sharp as a Zanpakutou.

Hiyori, Urahara's Vice captain had warned him not to use it alone, since it is a lethal dummy hollow, usually used for a Vice Captain and a Captain's exam. Harry did not care, since he wanted to master all of Fujin's Shikai abilities.

Harry knew he could defeat the dummy easily, that was why he was confident of using it alone at the secret grounds. His speed was greater, and it was something the scientists of the bureau had yet to replicate.

"Kamakaze!" Harry yelled and slashed the air with Fujin. Immediately, the air between him and the target compressed and headed to the dummy hollow.

The hollow knew most of Harry's movements by now, and dodged to the side knowing its arms could not withstand such a powerful attack. Harry appeared beside it and attacked again with Kamakaze, the wind scythe technique.

Harry's eyes narrowed with frustration when the dummy hollow dodged again. It was not even capable of high speed Shunpo, yet it was easily dodging his attacks. His opponent turned on the offensive, and instead of attacking with its arms straight ahead, it curved, going around Fujin.

Harry managed to dodge, but he was nicked at the side and a shallow cut appeared in his torso.

"**You are not utilizing my full potential**." Fujin growled. **"You could have used the winds to offset its position, or throw me at that moment."**

"You do know how hard it is to control you. You're not exactly light." Harry replied. He remembered Urahara's comment, wondering if Harry's Fujin was among the biggest and heaviest Zanpakutou he had seen.

It was then that Harry realized that Fujin was really heavy, and only his daily training with it had helped him master wielding his awesome looking Zanpakutou. As a result of his intensive training, his body developed the necessary muscles needed to handle Fujin, though he remained quick and limber enough for high speed Shunpo.

"**Then you are weak."** Fujin replied.

"I am not." Harry growled. Angry at being tagged, he threw Fujin into the air and rushed at the target, knowing by now where his Zanpakutou would go. It was Fujin's most effective and most difficult attack to counter, since Harry would attack with his expertise in Hakuda while Fujin would attack from the side or the rear.

While the opponent was distracted with Harry, Fujin would give the killing bow as she returned to her master. If the target somehow survived, then Harry would wield Fujin in melee mode, and she was an awesome weapon to use.

The trouble for Harry though was he was not attacking as hard and powerful as he would like with his body. Even though he compressed enough of his reiatsu on his fists or legs, it was sorely lacking in destructive potential.

Harry had finally reached the limits of Hakuda.

Even though Harry was not satisfied with his Hakuda, His attack was devastating. As he reached the Dummy Hollow, he gave it a powerful kick as it tried to escape the attack. Its thick armored skin cracked against his kick, when it head was suddenly decapitated as Fujin arrived.

Harry gripped Fujin's handle and he slashed the Dummy Hollow's body, knowing that it was still lethal without a head. His enemy exploded amidst a shower of sparks and Harry landed on the ground.

"**You need to release yourself."** Fujin suggested. "**To fully utilize my power, you need to become stronger, both physically and in terms of your reiatsu."**

"Release?" Harry asked. He closed his eyes as Fujin shrank to her sealed state.

"**Figure it out."** Fujin said. "**Otherwise, you won't last against me when we fight."**

"Why would we fight?" Harry asked.

"**You need to claim me, gain dominance over me."** Fujin said. Harry saw a ghostly image appear of Fujin appears in front of him, sitting on a rock.

"**Otherwise, how would you achieve Bankai?"** Fujin asked.

"Bankai?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"**Yes."** Fujin smiled, and her image grew more solid. **"I have to warn you, I'm not an easy opponent to defeat. To claim me is to bend me to your will, and I like to be free. I will resist you, and even kill you if I have to."**

Fujin smiled and disappeared in a gust of wind and Harry shook his head. He wondered what he needed to release to maximize Fujin's potential in her Shikai form.

*****************

Harry appeared in the Fourth Squad Headquarters, surprising a few of the squad members lounging around. He noticed during his first visit here that the central building was larger than most, then realized that it served as a barracks and a hospital.

He walked past the offices and recovery rooms and headed into Isane's office, the place he and Matsumoto had claimed as their 'hangout spot.' Isane had initially complained, but Harry pointed out that his office in the Mobile Corps was right beside Soi Fon. Matsumoto said her new Captain was just as uptight as Soi Fon and a real sticker for the rules.

Over the months Harry had formed a close friendship with Matsumoto and Isane, since all three of them shared the same habits and their personalities got along with each other. Rangiku was the outspoken one of the group, and served as their unofficial leader. She was the one that planned their drinking nights and other activities.

Isane always brought up the interesting rumors, and beneath her demure, shy shell was a hopeless romantic and gossip. Usually it needed three cups of Sake to loosen up Isane.

Harry was always the one tasked with finding the source of Sake. His natural skill in Shunpo made him an efficient errand boy. Rangiku showed him the usual bars where she bought her Sake one afternoon, and from then on the three of them combined their wages to buy Sake. Every month Harry would do a Sake run, occasionally stopping by Captain Kyoraku's office to take his order.

"I tell you, she has a crush on him!"

"No! I don't believe it!"

Harry heard Matsumoto's voice and he went in without knocking.

"Oh glad you're here Harry." Isane said.

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Captain Unohana." Matsumoto said. She gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and sat back on the floor.

"What about Retsu?" Harry asked absently. He looked up and noticed his two friends were looking at him with wide eyes and he realized his mistake. "I mean... Captain Unohana."

"See!" Isane said smugly to Matsumoto. "I told you!"

"Harry, why did you call the Captain by her first name?" Matsumoto asked.

"She told me I can call her by her first name, during my physical exam last week" Harry said. "But I can only do that during informal occasions."

"You're awfully close to her." Rangiku said. "I never thought Captain Unohana would have a crush on someone. I swear she's a virgin."

"Rangiku!" Isane cried out. "Don't talk about my Captain like that! She could hear us!"

Harry grinned and headed to the cabinet where their drinks were stored.

"Harry, it's too early for that." Isane said.

"I'm just making us some tea." Harry replied.

"You know, some of the girls are wondering about the handsome young officer from the Mobile Corps." Isane said, "When they learned that I'm your friend, they kept on asking about you."

Matsumoto laughed. "Harry has his own fan club!"

"What did you tell them?" The Third seat officer of the Mobile Corps asked.

"I told them it is top secret." Isane grinned.

"Thanks." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I should start covering my face again. Becoming a third seat really sucks, I'm now required to show my face at official functions."

"But how could you contribute to our Sake fund if you're not a third seat?" Matsumoto asked.

"You've got a point." Harry replied.

"Isane?"

The three officers looked at the door and found Captain Unohana and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain!" Matsumoto immediately stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "There's a problem, one of the squads haven't reported back. I sent a squad to check up on them but they returned back saying they found the torn clothes of Shinigami."

"Oh my" Matsumoto's demeanor immediately changed. "You want me to lead a patrol?"

"No, It will be too dangerous. I'll go with you." Hitsugaya replied. "We'll go tonight."

"Do you want me to help?" Harry offered.

Hitsugaya frowned and observed the tall man sitting on the couch. "Your name's Harry right?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya."

That seemed to be the proper reply, since Harry saw the young captain smile. "Very well, I'd gladly have you if your Captain Yoruichi approves."

"She doesn't need to, she's on one of her secret missions again. I'm in charge of the Mobile Corps until she gets back." Harry said.

"Good. I'll meet you at the Tenth Squad barracks tonight after the sun sets." Hitsugaya said. He turned around and headed back to his own office.

"There goes our drinking night." Matsumoto sighed.

"Be careful alright?" Isane said to her friend. "If that Hollow's capable of killing a whole squad, it has to be an evolved Gillian."

"I know." Matsumoto said. "But don't worry, the captain will be there, and Harry too. I feel safe already with my men around me."

That comment made Unohana raised an eyebrow and she slightly coughed to show the three that they were not alone.

"Oh Captain!" Isane exclaimed. "Do you need something else?"

"I do Isane." Unohana replied. "Harry, if you could come with me? If you are going to battle, I better make sure you have no injuries with you."

Harry nodded and followed Unohana, but not before Isane and Rangiku gave him over the top winks.

"You don't have to do this, Captain." Harry began. "You know I'm more careful with my training."

"What did I tell you about addressing me?"

"I'm sorry Retsu," Harry mumbled.

"Good." Unohana smiled and stroked Harry's cheek. "Now, show me your wound."

Harry knew better than to try and hide an injury to Unohana and began to remove his clothes, even his trousers and undergarments. Retsu had asked this of him during his second physical, and while he knew getting naked in front of her was not part of the examination, he decided to indulge her. She knew that Harry found her attractive, and he knew that she liked what she saw. It was a game they played, full of teasing that no one had a clue about.

He saw that the bandage he had used to cover the wound was now saturated with his blood. He realized that even the hot spring's healing powers had its limits.

"The wound is deep," Unohana said when she finally removed the bandages. She looked at Harry's eyes and frowned at him, something only a few in soul society rarely gets to see. "You shouldn't have volunteered for the mission."

"I can still fight." Harry assured her.

"Yes you can, but your stamina is greatly weakened." Unohana said. She traced her hands over the wound and began to slowly heal it. "What have you been doing with your training?"

"That feels good." Harry said, closing his eyes.

"Stand up, let me see your back."

Harry followed her instructions and cringed when Unohana removed the bandages stuck to the wounds.

"They are not as serious as your first injury." Unohana said. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Unohana, who for once did not wear the serene expression on her beautiful face.

"You are pushing yourself too hard, Harry." She added. Unohana Retsu's eyes took in Harry's nudity and her eyes flickered downwards for a moment. Harry felt himself harden under her gaze and she smiled at her small victory.

"Do you know of a better way to spend the time as you wait for your injury to heal?" Unohana asked.

"Uhmm, stay here?" Harry guessed.

"Good answer." Retsu said, as she removed her white Haori.

*******************

"He's late."

"This isn't like him." Matsumoto said to her captain. "Harry's usually punctual."

"I'm sorry for being late, Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto."

Hitsugaya whirled around, surprised at the voice. His hand was already holding Hyourinmaru's hilt, since he was not used to being surprised like that.

"No matter, we are all here." Hitsugaya said, trying to cover up the embarrassing situation of getting surprised. Captains did not get sneaked upon!

"You have brought quite a few squads." Harry observed, as he looked at the five squads, each composed of seven men and women.

"We are not taking any chances." Hitsugaya said. "I want that Hollow for murdering my men."

"Captain, I brought a squad of my best scouts." Harry said. "They could act as messengers, assigned to each squad. I thought they could be of help."

"Where are they?" Matsumoto asked.

Harry nodded and seven men and women, wearing the uniform of the Mobile corps suddenly appeared around Harry.

"Good thinking." Hitsugaya said. "We could react faster with them around. Very well, let them join up with the squads."

"Pick your squads to join. Report to the Captain if you spotted the Hollow we are looking for. Do not engage, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Harry nodded at Captain Hitsugaya and the Shinigami force headed to the spiritual gate into the human world.

*************

A/N: Tell what you think of my first attempt at Anime fan fiction

This is an altered timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleached **

By Bluminous

Chapter 3: **Hidden Enemies**

"I don't like this."

"It's too quiet." Matsumoto said. "Can you feel any Hollows nearby?"

"No." The new Captain of the Tenth Squad replied. "And that's what's troubling me. I can't sense anything at all, even regular plus souls."

"Be on your guard." Matsumoto said over her shoulder to the rest of the five squads. "Keep a sharp eye out, we're near wherever this Hollow is."

The squad leaders nodded while the rest of the Tenth Squad that Hitsugaya brought with him looked nervously at the dark alleys, expecting some hideous hollow to jump at them and consume their souls.

Hitsugaya noticed a few blurs in the trees and he nodded in satisfaction. They had brought along a contingent of the secret Mobile corps, courtesy of Third Seat Officer Harry Potter. The scouts were very professional, they were barely noticed and skilled in Shunpo, and Hitsugaya was sure they would not be ambushed again.

A Mobile corps squad leader appeared beside the Tenth Squad Captain and Vice Captain to deliver her latest report. She was breathing hard, as if she had travelled as fast as she was capable of doing.

"Captain, we have spotted several Hollows on their way here!" The woman said, breathing hard between the words. "A hundred meters and closing on our position!"

"They're that near?" Hitsugaya asked, inwardly surprised that he did not detect their presence. His vice captain was more vocal with her reaction of the news.

"But we should have been able to sense them if they're that near!" Matsumoto said. She looked at the five squads they had brought with them and they looked frightened at the news.

"Get ready for battle!" Matsumoto shouted. "Hollows are on their way here, so better be on your guard!"

The five squads arranged themselves into a defensive formation and the Shinigami drew their Zanpakutou, waiting for their enemy.

"Someone, or something is masking their reiatsu." Hitsugaya said. "I suspect the one responsible for this negating field is our real enemy."

"I see them" Matsumoto peered at the tree line at the silhouettes moving toward them. "What the hell, they're fast!"

"Captain! Hollows spotted east and west of our position!" A Mobile corps scout reported. The Mobile corps squad leader from earlier came back again, this time with the rest of her squad with her.

"Captain! Third Seat Officer Potter says that Hollows are coming in from all directions!" The woman reported.

"Where is Harry?" Matsumoto asked.

"He engaged the Hollows nearest to us to give us time to prepare." The woman said.

"That fool." Matsumoto muttered. "What is he thinking fighting alone?"

"He's buying us time." Hitsugaya said. "Form a defensive circle now! We have little time!"

The squads formed a defensive circle, ready for any attack from all directions when the first signs of the Hollows appeared.

The first Hollows to reach them ran on four legs, increasing their speed and maneuverability. The Shinigami, used to the large lumbering hollows, were caught unprepared when they were suddenly pushed back. Some of the Hollows were able to leap above them and would have caused chaos on their flanks if it were not for Hitsugaya who immediately destroyed them.

The rest of the Hollows appeared behind the first wave and the Shinigami Captain scowled at the sight. There were too many for his men to handle, and he was not expecting to release his Zanpakutou right away. Certainly he could handle them without releasing Hyourinmaru, but that would take too long, and more of his men would be dead.

The Shinigami Captain noticed that the Hollows coming in from the south were few and realized that it was because of the Third Seat Mobile Corps officer that his Vice Captain usually hangs out with.

"Matsumoto, handle the west side, I'll take care of the north and east." Hitsugaya said. "Once we thin out their numbers, I'll leave it up to you for defense while I search what is causing the dampening field."

His vice captain nodded, her Zanpakutou had been already released as she destroyed Hollow after Hollow that was attempting to breach their line.

Suddenly the air around them blurred and the large Hollows appeared, and they on a different class from what the Shinigami were fighting. They were bigger and looked more lethal with their large claws and tails lined with spikes.

"Soar in the frozen sky! Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya finally released his Zanpakutou and started freezing the new Hollows that appeared. He cut a path of destruction, directing Hyourinmaru to form circle around their position.

"Above us!" A Shinigami shouted and Hitsugaya looked up and saw a dozen winged hollows trying to attack them from above.

Six blurs suddenly leaped from the ground and Hitsugaya saw the Mobile Corps detachment he brought with him on this mission attacking the faster but easier to kill hollows that threatened above them. Though they attacked with ferocity, the squad from the Secret Mobile Corps could not fight them all and some flew past them.

"Growl, Haineko!"

The Shinigami Captain looked back at his vice captain who had released her Zanpakutou. Her Zanpakutou, shorter than a Wakizashi sized blade turned into ash and moved like a mist above them. The moment the Hollows reached the cloud of ash, they shrieked and dissolved into spirit particles.

"Impressive, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, seeing his vice captain's released Zanpakutou for the first time.

"Thank you Captain." Matsumoto replied as she moved her hands to control the ashes above them, forming a defensive screen against the winged Hollows.

"My my, look at what I have caught!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he felt a strong spiritual pressure descend upon them. Their true enemy finally revealed itself and Hitsugaya eagerly looked among the Hollows and Shinigami, looking for the source of the voice.

"A Captain and a Vice Captain no less!" The voice cackled.

"Show yourself!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"Such Temper!" The voice taunted them. "Fine, I'll show myself, it's useless to attack me anyway, no matter how powerful you are."

The Hollows left suddenly stopped attacking and moved back and the Hollows north of the Shinigami moved aside to let their leader pass.

It was a normal sized Hollow that had colorful markings on its mask, very different from the standard pure white of most hollows. The hollow had enormous arms and legs with deadly looking claws, but its tail was what drew Hitsugaya's attention. It was massive, and the end was shaped like a drill, with spikes at different points along its length.

"So you're the one that butchered my men." Hitsugaya growled. He was about to attack the Hollow when it moved and dug its arms and tail on the ground.

The earth around the Shinigami rumbled and huge spikes rose up around them. A Mobile corps officer tried to jump up, but she had suddenly met some barrier. As she crashed on the barrier, its surface glowed a translucent red before it shocked her, drawing agonizing screams from the Shinigami. Hitsugaya ordered Hyourinmaru to attack and the Ice dragon roared and lunged towards one of the large spikes surrounding them.

As Hyourinmaru made contact with the spike, he just vanished as if slipping into an unknown portal. Hitsugaya quickly felt the drain in his reiatsu and immediately stopped his attack.

"Don't touch the barrier, it absorbs our reiatsu." Hitsugaya ordered.

"Like I said it's no use." The hollow said. "Your spiritual energy is very tasty, Shinigami. Soon I will have more to feast upon."

"What does he mean?" Matsumoto asked.

"Can't you feel it?" Hitsugaya whispered. "Even now, I feel a tiny part of my reiatsu being drained away by these large spikes. They're absorbing spirit particles. We barely sense this because we have large reserves of reiatsu, but some of the squad members are feeling the strain."

Matsumoto looked at the rest of her comrades and saw some were having trouble breathing. She spotted a few nearest the spikes already on the ground, as exhaustion overcame them.

"That's correct! You're very smart!" The Hollows cackled. "It will be agonizing. The last batch tried to remain alive, and they only lasted for two days. It will be much better if you attacked now, and I'll drain your reiatsu right away!"

"You have a flaw in your plan." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh?" The hollow asked. "I see no flaw. My trap is perfect. I can't wait to taste the soul of a Shinigami Captain. It's been too long."

"This reiatsu negating barrier is impressive, it is quite similar to Soul Society's gate of pure spirits, minus the reiatsu draining properties." Hitsugaya began a lecture, hoping to distract the Hollow while he felt the reiatsu of Harry Potter move closer towards them.

Normally he wouldn't have sensed the Mobile Corps Officer's reiatsu, but he felt Harry Potter travelling at a considerable speed that his control of his spiritual power was leaking the tiniest amount.

"What is the flaw?" The Hollow demanded.

"Him." Hitsugaya said.

"Eh?"

The Hollow leaped back just in time to avoid getting killed as it suffered a deep wound in its shoulder. It screamed in pain and looked at the new threat. It was a Shinigami dressed in black, with a smaller sword with a black blade.

"Heh!" The Hollow faced its new enemy. "This is the flaw? You're not so smart after all Captain. You forget, I have an army with me."

The Hollows converged on their new target as they received instructions, but their target proved too elusive for them. The Shinigami was everywhere, in the ground in one second, and then in the air at the next. He was so fast, that the Hollows were confused and didn't know where to attack while their own numbers continued to be thinned.

The rest of the Shinigami trapped in the barrier looked on with hope as their fellow Shinigami fought with ferocity. Most could not see him, and only the burst of destroyed hollow particles was the indication of his movements.

"I can barely see him." Matsumoto murmured as her eyes tried to follow the blur that was Harry. He would flicker for a moment where he would wait for his Fujin to come back to him and would then release them at a new direction and then disappearing himself.

"His Shunpo is very impressive." Hitsugaya said as his eyes followed Harry. "It's on par with a Captain's. Who is this guy? Can you see his Hakuda?"

"He's my friend Captain." Matsumoto said proudly.

"Oi!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Try taking down the leader! He's the one maintaining the barrier!"

"I'm trying too!" Harry muttered. He stepped on a disintegrating hollow's head and pushed up towards a Hollow that had leaped above him. His Zanpakutou cut deep on its mask, a Hollows weakest point before he kicked another that had tried to attack him from below.

His kick was strong enough to shatter its mask and he flashed to a clearing to look back at his targets. He was not destroying them quickly enough, and at this rate it would be too late to save his comrades whose reiatsu were slowly being drained away. His Zanpakutou whispered something to him and Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't practiced that move as much as I would have liked, and multiple targets are rare." Harry answered back to his Zanpakutou. Urahara refused to let him use more than twelve dummy hollows at a time, claiming that he was destroying them faster than his bureau could build them.

He was thankful to Retsu for healing his wounds. He thought that this would be a simple, quick mission that wouldn't even require him to use Shikai. He was dead wrong, and if he still carried that wound, he wouldn't be able to maintain the speeds he was using. He vowed to give Retsu the best fuck she would ever receive, if he made it out of this mess.

As the Hollows looked around for their prey, a gust of wind blew from the east, its ferocity growing stronger by the second. The few remaining airborne hollows were blown away and they hit the barrier with such force that they disintegrated on the spot.

"Has he released his Zanpakutou?" Matsumoto asked.

"You haven't seen it yet?" Hitsugaya looked back at his assistant. They could not see Harry at the moment, but they knew where his general direction was from his reiatsu.

"No Captain, he insists on practicing alone." Matsumoto said. "I tried to follow him one morning, but I can never catch him and his secret training grounds still remain secret. Vice Captain Isane of the fourth squad has seen it though, but she refuses to elaborate when we reach that topic."

"What's his Zanpakutou's name?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That one I know." Matsumoto said. "His Zanpakutou's name is Fujin."

************************

Harry appeared high above the Hollows and he carefully looked at his targets.

"Are you ready for this?"

"**Always."**

Harry held his released Zanpakutou above his head with two hands, enjoying the feel of the wind as it ruffled his hair and face.

His Zanpakutou glowed in his upraised arms and when he moved his arms to the side, Fujin held in each hand. Harry twisted in the air, and elbows bent ready to release in each arm the two separated pieces of Fujin.

"Turn them to dust, Divine Wind!"

He threw both weapons and he himself disappeared in a flash, the winds and currents guiding his body in coordination with his Zanpakutou. This was what was unique with his Zanpakutou, It was not just some projectile that he threw towards the enemy. Fujin was his partner and they fought together, separated but always connected with the currents of the wind.

His post Shikai training with Fujin has molded his body into a weapon that was as lethal as the blade he wielded. Such was the extent of his training that he pushed his body to the edge, and finally surpassed the limits of Hakuda. He was now searching for a new technique that is slightly based in Hakuda to help him get better, but Fujin's cryptic message of release only confused him.

No matter, for now Harry enjoyed the wind in his face sharing the delight with Fujin as they cut paths of destruction on the Hollows.

**************

"What the hell!!!" The leader of the Hollows screeched as his forces were exponentially diminished as each second passed. Everywhere his forces were being obliterated by some unknown force, and only the passing of the wind indicated that the unseen enemy was there. It was too late for the Hollows though, they only heard the rush of the wind as their masks were cut in half or their limbs severed from their bodies.

The leader of the hollows would have been dead sooner, if it were not for his quick reflexes. It managed to deflect an attack with its claws as its eye caught a glint of metal coming from above.

In over thirty seconds, most of the hollows disintegrated in rapid succession, and the ones that remained overcame their fear of their leader and rushed back to Hueco Mundo.

The leader of the Hollow found itself alone as the wind blew around him and it looked to see the cause of destruction standing in front of him.

The Hollow snarled and decided to use its secret weapon. Its tail detached from its body and the reiatsu he was absorbing from the Shinigami stopped flowing into his body. It did not matter, since he absorbed enough to defeat this deadly Shinigami.

"You think you've won?" The hollow asked. "I am not as defenseless like your foolish Captain might think. I'll eat you first, Shinigami!"

The Hollow faced his enemy and opened his mouth wide, revealing a strangely shaped tongue with a hole in the middle.

****************

"Holy Shit!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she watched the destruction around her. Everywhere Hollows were being destroyed at a rate she could have not imagined possible. She looked at her Captain and noticed his wide eyed look as he observed the battle, even he was impressed.

Then the screams of the Hollows died down, and Matsumoto gasped when she saw her friend and drinking buddy standing in front of the remaining Hollow. Harry's Zanpakutou was shaped like a boomerang, and for some reason he had two, one held in each hand. It was also large, almost as tall as a man, with a deadly edge that reflected the moonlight.

"Is that... his Zanpakutou?" Matsumoto asked. She watched as Harry place the two boomerang blades on top of one another and they glowed and fused into one boomerang.

"It is." Hitsugaya replied.

"How could it destroy so many Hollows so quickly?" Matsumoto asked.

"I suspect his Zanpakutou split into two, and he controlled them with his reiatsu." Hitsugaya said. "What have you noticed about his reiatsu?"

Matsumoto paused for a moment, obviously thinking about her friend. "There was one instance when he got drunk. I don't think he realized it, but he was getting irritated when Isane and I ganged up on him for getting easily drunk."

"Get to the point" Hitsugaya said.

"Then wind started to pick up." Matsumoto said as her eyes widened in realization. "It was strange too, it was hot all day and there was no wind at all that night, even a simple breeze. Harry had a tantrum and a powerful gust blew into the room, messing with Isane's papers."

"Harry's Zanpakutou is a wind type Soul Slayer, and he uses the winds to control his attack." Hitsugaya frowned when the leader of the Hollows detached its tail from its body. The barrier was there, but the Shinigami Captain felt the slight drain in his Reiatsu stop.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes Captain." Matsumoto said. "Can we break through the barrier now?"

"I can only try." Hitsugaya stepped forward and slashed Hyourinmaru forward. The ice dragon attacked again and violently collided with the barrier. The whole structure of the barrier glowed red, a sign that it was under stress from the attack.

"It's working!" Matsumoto shouted amidst the sound of ice cracking and the sound the barrier produced as it tried to resist the attack.

Hitsugaya increased the intensity of his attack when he saw a stream of ash attack the barrier a few feet from his. The barrier glowed brightly until cracks started to appear along its surface, and finally it shattered amidst a spray of red spirit particles.

Without wasting time Hitsugaya rushed to the Hollow, Hyourinmaru pulsing with anticipation in his hand while Matsumoto followed behind him. Suddenly the Hollow found himself facing three powerful opponents.

The Hollows looked at his three opponents, and with his open mouth he let out a terrible sound that almost made the three Shinigami groan and grind their teeth in pain. Matsumoto had grabbed her head, her hands clenched tightly on her ears while Harry and Captain Hitsugaya did the same.

"Ahh!!! It hurts!" Matsumoto shouted. Hitsugaya was trying to remain upright while Harry struggled on his feet, leaning heavily on his Zanpakutou.

Harry knew the source of the sound came from the Hollow's vibrating tongue, if he could only somehow reach it, but the noise was too distracting for him to do anything. He could see the air around them ripple as the sound waves continued to attack them, and there Harry realized the advantage he had. He closed his eyes, and with supreme effort he communed with Zanpakutou. He knew that this would greatly drain him much of his reserves, but it was the only way he could think off.

Hitsugaya used Hyourinmaru for support, but it seemed the Hollow increased the intensity of his sonic attack as the young Shinigami was forced to cover his ears. He thought that his ears would bleed from the pain when the sound was suddenly muffled. The sonic attack continued to assault his ears, but at least it was somewhat tolerable compared from before. The sonic attack gradually weakened, enough that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were able to stand up and pick their Zanpakutou from the ground. When they looked at their enemy, their eyes widened with awe.

*****************

The Hollow wondered why his opponents were able to recover from his attack when it realized that it was suddenly surrounded by a wall of rapidly moving wind. It tried to increase its sonic attack when it saw the three silhouettes surrounding him, but it was shocked to see that his attack did not have an effect on them. It suddenly felt itself being picked up and it used its limbs to anchor itself securely back on the ground.

"What is he doing?" Matsumoto asked as she gazed at the rapidly swirling vortex of air with the Hollow right in its center.

"Captain!"

Hitsugaya looked over at the Third Seat Officer who was kneeling on the ground on his right knee, while both his hands on his Zanpakutou that was glowing a white aura. Their eyes locked at one another, and it was then that the Shinigami Captain realized what the Mobile Corps officer was planning.

Hitsugaya had no time to explain to his subordinate and prepared his attack with Hyourinmaru, waiting for the right moment. He watched as the silhouette of the Hollow struggled to remain on the ground, but the tornado surrounding it increased in strength until finally it was sucked into the sky.

The hollow struggled as it was tossed into the air, when suddenly the howling winds surrounding it weakened. The tornado had barely dissipated when it saw the red eyes of an ice dragon heading straight for itself.

Hyourinmaru roared in triumph as the Hollow was obliterated, the remains of its body that it left imbedded on the ground also dispersed.

"That was too close." Hitsugaya muttered as he sealed back Hyourinmaru and sheathed his Zanpakutou on his scabbard.

"What happened there Captain?" Matsumoto asked.

"Your friend's very smart." Hitsugaya said. He crossed his arms and faced the five squads who were still trying to remain on their feet while the others tended the wounded. "He knew that sound waves could not travel in space that had no air, and so he used a vacuum to contain the Hollow."

"Oh." Matsumoto murmured. It happened so quick that she barely realized what had happened. She looked back at her friend and gasped when she saw his state. He was unconscious, and leaning on his Zanpakutou with his hand with his head bowed, a sure sign of exhaustion.

Immediately Matsumoto checked her friend's state while his Zanpakutou shifted back to its sealed state. "He's barely conscious." Matsumoto said as she slid Harry's Zanpakutou on her waist beside Haineko.

"That last attack must have drained him of his reserves." Hitsugaya observed. He signaled one of the Mobile Corps that Harry brought with them and gave out his next orders. "Tell soul society that our mission was a success, though we suffered heavy injuries. Alert fourth squad that the injured are on their way."

"Yes Captain!" The mobile corps member bowed and quickly headed back to the portal to soul society.

***********************

_Fourth Squad Barracks and Recovery Center_

Harry warily looked around the hall and tiptoed past the staff room where he knew the Fourth squad members used as a break room. He didn't want to get caught and sighed with relief when he passed the door without alerting them.

Harry tugged the white robes he had on, feeling uncomfortable without his usual uniform. He patted Fujin that was tuck at the small of his back, at least he felt some measure of comfort that he could feel his Zanpakutou's presence.

He was nearly there, and only the receptionist who wore shades that stood between him and freedom. Harry scowled at Isane, he could have used his hospital room window to escape, but she placed some high level Kidou spells to prevent him for escaping. She had done it on purpose of course, she always knew that he still sucked at Demon Magic.

Harry pondered how to distract the third seat officer of the Fourth squad when he decided to just go for it. He ran past the man's desk, making sure to topple the tall stack of papers beside the man to distract him.

Harry grinned as he stepped outside the recovery center and immediately he used Shunpo to get back at his own office. He thought he was clear when from nowhere Unohana collided with him, and with one smooth move she carried him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Retsu Unohana said as she used to Shunpo to take him back to her barracks.

"I feel fine." Harry said as he stared at Unohana's shapely butt.

"I think not." Unohana said, a slight tone of disapproval in her voice. "Who is the expert here?"

"You are." Harry said.

"Will you promise not to escape again?" Unohana asked. "I know some strong binding spells Harry."

"I promise." Harry said.

"Good." Unohana replied, patting Harry's rump a few times. It did not surprise Harry that her hand remained on his butt, squeezing one cheek as they headed back to her office.

****************

"How are you feeling?" Matsumoto asked.

"Bored as hell." Harry grumbled. It seems that even though he was released from the Recovery Center after a few days, Unohana's reach and influence was considerable. She managed to convince Yoruichi not to assign him his regular duties, even his daily practice for a week. The result was a moody Harry who was not used to just sitting around filing paperwork all day.

"This might cheer you up!" Matsumoto held two bottles of premium Sake in front of Harry and the young Shinigami grinned with delight.

"That definitely will." Harry said as he pulled two cups from his drawer. Matsumoto expertly poured the two cups and settled the first bottle between them.

"Cheers." Harry said, excited to have his first drink in a week. Rangiku Matsumoto smiled and obliged and the two drained their cups quickly.

"Wow! That was good." Harry said as he felt the heat spread over his chest.

"I've been saving this for special occasions." Matsumoto said. The door opened and Harry smiled when he saw Isane walk in.

"You haven't started without me have you?" Isane asked.

"I didn't know you were coming." Matsumoto said. "My captain gave me the day off, so I thought I'd visit poor Harry here."

"Strange, Captain Unohana gave me the day off too." Isane said. She accepted the cup that Harry gave her and poured Sake for herself. "How many had you both had, I want to catch up!"

"I swear, we have corrupted her." Harry said, waving a hand at Isane. "You're even more of a heavy drinker than Kiyone."

"I am not!" Isane said. "That little brat's worse than me! I can't imagine reporting for duty drunk!"

"You almost did, remember our party last month?" Harry asked. "You should thank me, I ran after you when you thought you were late for a meeting."

The two Shinigami chuckled at the memory of a drunken Isane using Shunpo everywhere, with no sense of direction. It was only thanks to Harry and his superior Shunpo technique that he managed to catch his friend.

"Harry, I'd like to thank you for saving our butts last week." Matsumoto said. "You saved all our lives that night."

The night Hitsugaya led his Shinigami Force to hunt the deadly Hollow was classified as top secret, as such those involved were forbidden to speak of the incident until the Captains finished the investigation.

There were rumors though, of a Shinigami other than Hitsugaya defeating the hundreds of Hollows by himself. Some speculated that it was Hitsugaya himself defeated them, while others swore that it was a Mobile Corps member that suddenly used Bankai to defeat the enemy.

"You don't need to thank me." Harry said. "I did what I had to do. And besides, Captain Hitsugaya could have gotten all of us out if he used his Bankai."

"But that would have taken too much time." Matsumoto said. "He would request that his limiters for Bankai be removed, and you know how slow those people from the Communications bureau work. By the time he receives permission, it would have been too late."

"I've heard rumors about it." Isane said. "I heard the injured squad members talking among themselves. They say that a secret mobile corps officer destroyed a Horde of high level Hollows on his own. Were you the one responsible for that Harry?"

Harry nodded, knowing Isane could be trusted to keep a secret.

"Incredible." Isane said. "I knew you were a genius like Captain Hitsugaya, but to fight them all at once..."

"I need to improve." Harry showed his bandage hands. He didn't realize it at first, but the repeated use of throwing and catching a boomerang travelling at Shunpo speeds took a heavy toll on his hands. His fingers were almost broken, the cartilages snapped from the force of impact of Metal and skin. It was then at the Recovery Room with Retsu that Harry realized how dangerous it was to wield Fujin.

"Still, I'm glad to finally see your Zanpakutou in action." Matsumoto said. "I've never seen such shape before, and the way you fought was incredible."

***************

"It was waiting for us." Hitsugaya said. He was reporting his observations and opinions on the battle that night to the Captain Commander, and for some reason Yoruichi and Unohana was there with him. He guessed it was because one of Yoruichi's mobile corps was involved in the incident while Unohana was the one that treated their injuries. The Fourth Squad Captain also knew quite a lot about Hollows, having many years of experience fighting them.

"Can you classify its power levels?" Yamamoto asked.

"It was a powerful Gillian class." Hitsugaya said. "It also showed considerable intelligence, and has killed many Shinigami in the past."

"And what of the other Hollows?" Yoruichi asked as they watched the images of the fight from Hitsugaya's perspective in a large screen.

"Hunter Class three or four." Hitsugaya said. "They move fast, and they coordinated their attacks."

"It was lucky that you had a squad of the Mobile Corps with you to act as scouts." Unohana said. "Otherwise, if you just relied on your spiritual sense, it would have been too late."

"Your Third Seat Officer offered to help us, and brought a squad with him." Hitsugaya said to Yoruichi.

"Captain Unohana, what is the condition of Harry Potter when he arrived at the recovery center?" The Captain Commander asked.

"He was suffering from exhaustion, both physically and in terms of his spiritual reserves." Unohana said.

"He used most of his remaining reserves to trap that Hollow." Hitsugaya said as he remembered the powerful vortex Harry had used to render the sonic attack useless.

"He also had broken fingers and torn muscles in his arms and legs." Unohana added.

"I ordered him to take a week off so that he could recover." Yoruichi said.

"Good. Tell your Third seat officer that he will receive a commendation for his brave actions." Yamamoto said. "Dismissed."

The three captains walked along the length of the hallway, and Yoruichi was about to check upon Harry when she was stopped by Hitsugaya.

"What is it squirt?" Yoruichi asked.

The new Shinigami Captain scowled at the name and forced his tone to remain neutral. "I just want to ask about your Third Seat Officer. When did he graduate from the academy? His reiatsu is very distinct, and he is pretty young. I'm sure I would have met him in my year at the academy."

Yoruichi looked at Unohana above Hitsugaya's head, and the fourth squad Captain gave a small nod. "Don't tell anyone else, alright Toushiro?"

"I promise, if you start calling me Captain Hitsugaya." The tenth squad muttered.

"Okay, little Captain." Yoruichi grinned. "You know, you shouldn't act too old for your age. You should go and play. Do you like candies? I know Jyuushiro likes them... and hey! You both are called Shiro!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Please don't tease Captain Hitsugaya further." Unohana stepped in. "He needs his afternoon nap later, and he can't sleep if he's in a bad mood."

"Afternoon nap?" Yoruichi asked.

"Would you like a glass of warm milk Toushiro?" Unohana asked kindly. "I can have some delivered too you. That is what growing boys need after all."

Hitsugaya did not dare insult Unohana and only nodded, while giving Yoruichi scathing looks.

"If you would excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." Unohana bowed and headed out of the building.

"I better get going too. Who knows where Harry is up to this time. I leave him alone for two days and he leads a squad into a hunt of a dangerous Hollow." Yoruichi said.

"Wait." Hitsugaya maybe young, but he wasn't called a genius for nothing. "You didn't answer my question."

"Harry finished the academy in one month." Yoruichi said as she looked back at him, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

Hitsugaya swallowed and nodded as the Goddess of Flash disappeared before his eyes. Then her words sunk in and his eyes widened in shock at the news. Someone was even better than him.

****************

"Damn Yoruichi." Harry grunted as he thrust into her. "What's wrong with you?"

Yoruichi didn't reply and locked her legs tighter against him, pulling him deeper inside her. She bit his shoulder and felt the taste of his blood in her mouth.

'You're mine.' Yoruichi thought, making sure to mark her possession with her scent and sweat. She grabbed his buttocks and stopped him from pulling out while her tongue licked his neck and ears.

She had found the scent of a few women in Harry, and knew that he didn't get it just from casual contact. She was fucking Harry almost every night, to make sure that the women he would fuck if he found the free time knew whose property they were borrowing.

Yoruichi pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss and she moved her hips, willing him to respond enough for a second round.

*******************

Harry moved his released Zanpakutou in a quick downwards slash, sending a gust of compressed air towards his opponent.

Urahara stood calmly as the deadly wind attack rushed towards him, while his Zanpakutou Benihime released an attack of his own.

The compressed wind looked harmless enough, hiding its deadly until it was too late. The two forces collided and Harry scowled when his attack didn't even force Urahara back.

"Good attack Harry." Urahara said.

"**That's weak." **Fujin appeared beside him, and as always adding her own opinion. **"You're not utilizing my full potential."**

Fujin had started manifesting herself whenever he was alone practicing, again in her own cryptic way of speaking about 'releasing ones' self' to gain her power.

"Oh, Is that your Zanpakutou, Harry?"

Harry looked back at Urahara who was looking at Fujin. "You can see her?"

"Yes, though I did sense her for some time now." Urahara said. "She's quite the looker, nice tits on that one."

Benihime vibrated in his arms and Urahara chuckled. "Sorry Princess, I was kidding."

Meanwhile, Fujin was looking at Urahara with a raised eyebrow while her black dress continued to flutter from a non-existent wind.

"**Do you want me to cut his balls Harry?"** Fujin asked. **"I can do that easily. Just say so."**

Harry grinned at his Zanpakutou and shook his head. **"I don't think he'll like that Fujin. Besides, Urahara was just kidding, he's like that."**

Fujin still looked annoyed, though her shoulders relaxed and she leaned back against the wall. **"Harry may seem to be rude when he addresses me, and I allow that because we are one. I give him that leeway. You Urahara Kisuke do not have that privilege. I am no ordinary Zanpakutou, remember that."**

"I will, Fujin." Urahara slightly bowed while he moved Benihime slightly near his crotch, ready to create a shield in case Fujin delivered her threat. "My apologies."

Harry snickered and took a water bottle that he left behind the rock. He was surprised when Fujin picked the bottle and handed it to him.

"You're corporeal!" Harry exclaimed. He leaned closer to his Zanpakutou and prodded her milky white skin with his finger.

"Amazing." Harry whispered as he then began to poke her nose.

"**Enough!"** Fujin snapped and a gust of wind circled her and pushed Harry a good ten meters.

"Sorry, I just got excited." Harry said.

"You're ready." Urahara said. "You're poised to move at the next level."

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Harry asked as he glanced back at Fujin who was watching him with interest.

"Harry, Shinigami usually start their Bankai training when their Zanpakutou starts to manifest their true forms." Urahara explained. "This can be achieved by natural or artificial means."

"What do you mean artificial?" Harry asked.

"I invented a device that will draw out your Zanpakutou's true form into the artifact." Urahara said. "This will force your Bankai to teach you how to achieve Bankai, though it is quite dangerous."

"Then there's the natural process, where Shinigami meditate for years, just so that they could ask their Zanpakutou to manifest themselves in this reality. You have just achieved yours, though in a rate I could have never predicted." Urahara said.

"**I told you I'm special."** Fujin said, tossing her hair as she leaned on the wall.

"You should begin your Bankai training as soon as possible." Urahara said. "If you want, I can help you file a request for a leave."

"You'll do that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, if Fujin flashes me her tits."

A powerful wind knocked Harry flat on his back, and the next thing he knew, Fujin was standing beside him with Urahara's shredded Haori in her hands.

"**The coward escaped." **Fujin growled and then turned to Harry who was still on his back**. "Better learn Bankai Harry, I want to teach that perverted prick a lesson." **

"I'll do my best." Harry promised.

"**You have too."** Fujin replied. "**Otherwise I'd have to kill you."**

*************

"He's gone?" Matsumoto shrieked. "Why?"

"It says here it's because of personal reasons." Isane said, reading the report that Captain Yoruichi gave her.

"For how long?" Matsumoto asked .

"It's not specified." Isane frowned. "What could that boy be up to?"

"Maybe he's deep undercover for a mission." Matsumoto suggested. "We never really know about the operations of the Mobile Corps, and Harry is usually vague when we ask what he's up to aside from training."

"That could be it." Isane agreed. She hoped Harry would come back soon, since Captain Hitsugaya was not really a fun person to hang out with. She was confused why the young captain kept following Matsumoto, and then realized that it was Matsumoto's fault for always trying to skip on her duties.

Her captain was just making sure that she went to work on time and not drunk.

****************

"Where is Harry?"

Yoruichi looked up to see Unohana standing in front of her office.

"He asked for leave, so I gave him one." Yoruichi replied. "Why are you asking about him, Captain?"

"Can you tell me his location?" Unohana asked, her serene face broken by a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"I can't." Yoruichi said. "I promised not to reveal to anyone where he is."

"He's doing his training for Bankai." Unohana whispered. "It's too early for him."

"I told him that too." Yoruichi said. "But once Harry sets his mind to do something, he won't let anyone stop him. Please keep this a secret, Captain Unohana."

"Of course." Unohana said. "Please tell him to be careful, and to come to me right away if he gets back."

"I'll do that." Yoruichi said. She watched as Unohana walk out of her office, and returned back to her work. She looked at the direction of the secret training grounds and hoped he was fine.

*****************

Harry spat blood and wiped his face while he faced Fujin who hovered above him. Her own dress was tattered from the cuts he managed to inflict on her. If Urahara was here, he would have gotten his wish, for Fujin's black dress was torn enough to reveal her firm breasts. Harry wasn't concerned with that though, since he was fighting for his life.

"**Pathetic."** Fujin said. **"How are you supposed to win over me, when you move like that? You're useless!"**

"I need a fucking weapon!" Harry shouted.

"**If you deserve the power I will bestow on you, you need to earn it."** Fujin said. **"Now get up, I barely damaged you today."**

"I'm tired." Harry huffed.

"**I'm not."** Fujin grew impatient and a strong gust tossed Harry into the air. Fujin leaped towards him and threw the released Zanpakutou towards him. Seconds before the boomerang cut his arm, he suddenly vanished and appeared beside Fujin.

"**I said I need a break!" **Harry growled and he clenched his fist and punched her. Fujin was able to block the attack with her hand, but the attack was too strong and she was pushed a food 50 feet away until her back collided with the cliff face. She did not attack since she saw Harry collapse on top of a boulder, utterly exhausted and drained.

Fujin grabbed Harry's water bottle and walked towards the hot spring that had healing properties, while a satisfied smile crossed her face. Harry had nearly done it.

*****************

_Three weeks later_

"Unohana!"

The Fourth Squad Captain looked up to see Yoruichi carrying a bloodied Harry in her arms. Immediately she moved into action and started analyzing Harry for injuries.

"He's almost dead!" Unohana whispered. Immediately she withdrew her Zanpakutou and held it across her lap. "Flow through the gentle winds, Minatzuki."

Yoruichi watched as Unohana's Zanpakutou started to morph into a large creature. The creature struggles inside the room for a moment before it suddenly shrunk into half its original state.

"I need your help, Minatzuki." Unohana said. The large creature nodded and moved towards Harry, and immediately it opened its mouth and swallowed the injured Shinigami whole.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"While inside Minatzuki, Harry would heal faster than anything we have here in Soul Society." Unohana said. "I had no choice, he had lost a lot of blood and most of his organs were crushed. He barely has any reiatsu at all."

"Will he make it?" Yoruichi asked.

"His will to live is very strong." Unohana said as she patted her released Zanpakutou's belly where Harry was.

***********

Harry woke up feeling better than he ever felt in years. He couldn't remember feeling this comfortable before, and he sighed and snuggled deeper into the warm blanket and fluffy pillow behind his head.

He took a sniff and smelled the flowery scent of Unohana, it was the soap she used whenever they bathed. He heard strange noises everywhere and he opened his eyes to look at what was causing them.

Harry grinned when he saw his friends sleeping around the small room, Matsumoto resting her head by the foot of her bead, her large breasts spilling across the mattress. Unohana was sleeping on the chair by his bed, and Harry noted with amusement that even at the most comfortable sleeping positions her face remained perpetually serene.

He heard a purr and looked at his left and saw a black cat curled under his bandaged arm and slightly tickled its ear.

What was the most surprising though was Captain Hitsugaya, he was sitting on the window ledge looking at the night sky.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Harry asked.

He saw the boy Captain's face twitch to a smile before returning back to his neutral expression.

"You finally achieved it."

It was not a question, but a statement and Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Hyourinmaru spoke to me last night." Hitsugaya said as he turned his head to look at him. "He explained to me a few things about you, and your Zanpakutou."

"I know about yours." Harry replied.

"Yes. I imagine Fujin telling you about that. Hyourinmaru said that she was the most talkative Zanpakutou he had ever met." Hitsugaya replied.

"She never shuts up." Harry agreed. A slight noise took his attention and he saw his sealed Zanpakutou slightly move on top of the bedside table.

"You better get some sleep." Hitsugaya rose up and stood at the window ledge. "I don't want to have Captain Unohana get mad at me for keeping you awake."

Harry wasn't able to reply as the young Captain vanished using Shunpo. He fondly tickled the black cat's chin and stroked Unohana's face before he fell asleep again. He did not see Unohana's eyes dart open as he removed his hand from her face and the gentle smile that crossed her lips.

The Fourth Squad Captain leaned downed and kissed his cheek before she headed back to her office to attend her other duties. She greeted her subordinates as she passed them, this time her smile a little wider and warmer than the past two days.

***************

_Two Days later_

"Harry, let's escape." Matsumoto suggested, feeling bored with nothing to do. The ban on alcoholic drinks while inside the premises did not improve her mood and she tried to look for other ways to fight the boredom.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You said you're feeling better." Matsumoto pouted. "And most of your injuries have healed. Let's go! I know you're good at Shunpo, we can outrun them. I know a good place we can drink!"

Harry looked around and saw caught Retsu's eyes as she passed by his room. He swallowed when he saw the threat in her eyes, the promise of something horrible if he agreed to Matsumoto's plan. Harry shivered at the thought, despite being very intimate with Retsu Unohana, Harry swore that she was the scariest Shinigami he had ever met.

"I think I'll pass." Harry said and he patted Matsumoto Rangiku's arm when he saw the disappointed expression on her face. "Don't worry, I'll be out of here soon, then we can drink all we want. I promise."

"You better." Matsumoto said. She stood up and gave a gentle kiss to her cheek and left his room.

Harry laughed and turned to the other side of his bed and was not surprised to see the Captain of the fourth squad standing before him.

"Retsu?" Harry took her hand and tugged her to sit at the side of his bed.

"I haven't been able to tell you this personally, but congratulations." Unohana said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Thanks." Harry said. "I almost didn't make it. Achieving Bankai was harder than I imagined, it is completely different from Shikai."

"I understand that you will continue to practice to familiarize yourself with your Bankai." Unohana said.  
"I need you to visit me every night after your practice, to prevent what happened last week."

"I don't think I'll be injured that much now." Harry said confidently. He tried to give Retsu a confident smile but he trailed off when he saw her narrowed eyes.

"Battling Hollows is one thing, but insisting on fighting while sustaining heavy injuries is another." Unohana replied. "You will visit me, or maybe I would go to the Captain Commander and report on your latest accomplishment?"

"Heavens no!" Harry said. "Don't tell him!"

Unohana smiled. "He might have already known about this Harry, do not underestimate the Captain Commander. I want you to report for a checkup in my office every night for the first two weeks. If you have not sustained any significant injuries for that time, then I will clear you back to your regular duty."

"I guess I don't have any choice." Harry muttered.

"No, you don't." Unohana said simply as she continued caressing Harry's cheek.

_****************_

_Two week later_

"Hi Yoruichi."

The Shinigami Captain looked up, and raised an eyebrow at her third seat officer. Like she predicted the first time Harry signed with her division, the young Shinigami lacked the etiquette and discipline for a proper subordinate. He called the other captains by their first names, not caring about the scandalized looks their vice captains showed on their faces. He was the total opposite of Soi Fon, who was a real sticker for the rules.

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked. "Shouldn't you be leading a security patrol in the west end?"

"They can handle it." Harry said. "That new fourth seat, she has a talent for Hakuda, and she's more than capable enough to supervise the patrol."

"That's not what was in my orders." Yoruichi said. "You can't keep delegating your responsibilities to your subordinates."

"Like you don't." Harry shot back. "I bet you're trying to draw again huh? Is that about Retsu's flower arrangement club?"

Yoruichi blushed and hid her sketches. "How'd you know?"

"I saw what Soi Fon was doing. She's reading combat reports and mission briefs, and that's supposed to be captain's work!" Harry said."Anyway, I have to meet Matsumoto."

"Wait Harry, since you're here, I've been meaning to ask you something." Yoruichi said. "Have you ever thought about applying for the Vice captains exam? The mobile corps has gone a long time without a proper vice captain."

"No." Harry said immediately. "I'm fine where I am. The third seat is a good position, it is low enough so that the others wouldn't really take note of you, and it ranks high enough that I can have the freedom I want. "

"Harry, if you keep rejecting my offer, then I have to promote someone else." Yoruichi said. "The Captain Commander has asked about you, wondering why he didn't see you on the list of those who wanted to take the vice captain's exam."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked.

"That you weren't interested." Yoruichi said.

"Thanks." Harry leaned down and gave a quick kiss on Yoruichi's neck. "Do you need me tonight?"

"Tomorrow night." Yoruichi confirmed. "I have a meeting with the association tonight."

"You mean your flower club, I wonder what Urahara would say." Harry teased. He immediately vanished just before a dagger hit where his head was moments before.

_**************_

"Matsumoto, you didn't even wait for me!" Harry exclaimed. He arrived at Isane's office and saw his friend drinking straight from the sake jar.

"She's been like that when she arrived, she already had that jar in her hand." Isane said. "I think something's happened."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I'm trash." Matsumoto said softly. "I'm just trash that nobody wants."

Harry and Isane exchanged looks and the young Shinigami frowned and moved closer to Matsumoto who was attempting to drain the last of the drink in the jug.

"I think you have enough." Harry said, taking the jar away from her hands. Rangiku tried to protest but Harry was firm and insistent.

He picked up Rangiku from her chair and stood up. "I'm taking you back to your room. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"I'll clean up." Isane said.

Harry arrived at Matsumoto's sleeping quarters, across the street from the tenth squad barracks.  
He placed Matsumoto on her bed but the vice captain refused to let go of her hold around his neck.

"Rangiku." Harry tried to pry her fingers of his neck.

"Stay with me tonight." Rangiku said as she tried to pull Harry to her bed.

"Sorry, but I have other duties."

"You mean screwing your captain?" Matsumoto chuckled. "Don't you want me? I need you tonight."

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Harry said. "You're drunk."

"I'm not that drunk. I just drank one bottle." Matsumoto lowered her robes around her shoulders, showing Harry a sight that so many Shinigami wanted to see. "I'm asking you as a friend, I want to feel wanted tonight."

"I want you very much." Harry said, his eyes taking in Matsumoto's breasts. They were even bigger than he realized!

"Then take me." Rangiku said huskily, while at the same time spreading her legs and showing she was wearing nothing underneath her robes.

"Holy fuck, you could make the dead hard." Harry exclaimed as he quickly removed his clothes.

Rangiku Matsumoto's smile grew wider when she took in her friend's nude body. "I think I'll enjoy this too."

_*************_

_One month later_

Harry yawned and watched as his Fourth seat, a promising woman with a flair for Hakuda continued sending him disgruntled looks.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You should be doing your duties. I wonder why you were promoted to third seat, when I barely heard of you in the academy." The woman said.

Harry didn't care and continued carving a wooden block with a knife, it was a gift he was planning to give to Retsu on her birthday.

"I wondered too." Harry replied, not in the least insulted by what she said. The fifth and sixth seat had desks on the other side tried to give the woman warning looks to no avail. They knew what Harry was capable of, being there the night he destroyed a hundred hollows.

"Anyway, take things from here." Harry stood up.

"Yes sir!" The fifth and sixth seat officers said immediately.

"Bye now." Harry said and he disappeared with a flash.

Harry was travelling at a fairly high speed when he suddenly noticed a presence following behind him. Whoever that person was, he was very gifted at hiding his reiatsu, but Harry could still sense him.

Harry immediately stopped in a dime and faced the smiling face of Ichimaru Gin, Fifth squad Captain.

"Do you need something, Captain?" Harry asked.

"You know, I was wondering why my beloved Rangiku had suddenly stopped talking to me." Ichimaru said as he scratched the back of his head, making a show that he was confused. "It seems I got replaced."

Harry didn't reply, but he was immediately in full alert, realizing that this was the man that dumped Rangiku. Holy Shit.

"We had a misunderstanding a month ago, and I thought we would make up, but she never talked to me again." Ichimaru said. "But then I sensed something, a spiritual essence that lingered in her, and finally I found the source of it."

"What of it?" Harry asked.

"My my, such disrespect for a captain." Ichimaru said. "Let's talk as men then. Stay away from her, or else bad things might happen."

"Is that a threat?" Harry asked as his eyes narrowed. "She told me the man she had slept with before was a lousy fuck, and a liar."

Ichimaru's smile drop into a frown and immediately he moved into action. Harry felt the strong reiatsu of a captain class Shinigami permeate the air, obviously what he said angered the fifth squad captain.

"Shoot him to death, Shunsou." Ichimaru had his feet spread apart, while hiding his Zanpakutou beneath the sleeves of his arms. Harry saw a blade erupt and headed straight at him and immediately he deflected it as it shot past him.

Ichimaru was impressed on how the Mobile Corps member reacted. Initially he only wanted to scare of the man, like Rangiku's many courters before him. Something the young man said broke his self control, and all he wanted was the arrogant Shinigami impaled in his Zanpakutou.

He immediately ordered Shunsou back for another attack, but then he felt a strong wind blowing around. Ichimaru Gin's eyes widened when he suddenly felt a blade in his throat, he didn't even see the young man move.

"Don't try your shit on me." He heard the growl on the young man's voice. He felt a slight pain in his neck and realized that his enemy pressed the blade hard enough to draw blood. He angled his wrist so that he could use Shunsou to attack behind him when he felt a hand grab his wrist and twist it at a painful angle. He smiled tightly to hide the pain in his wrist as it neared the breaking point and noticed that the young man had pointed away from them.

"Next time you want to act all macho, I'll kill you, captain or not."

The next moment Gin was staring at the Mobile Corps officer who was looking at him with deadly eyes. The man did not show even a hint of fear from him, and he was the captain while his opponent was some unmarked Mobile Corps member.

The winds picked up again and like before, the man had vanished and Ichimaru couldn't tell where the mobile corps officer disappeared to. What the hell is he!

"Hmm, how disappointing, I thought he would cut your throat."

It was a testament to how Ichimaru Gin was shocked when he did not even feel the reiatsu of his fellow captain.

"I sensed a powerful reiatsu a moment ago, and imagine to my delight when I saw you confronting some lowly messenger boy." Zaraki Kenpachi said.

"But then, he wasn't just any messenger boy is he?" Zaraki chuckled. "He humiliated you."

"Good day, Zaraki." Ichimaru said. He turned around and headed back to his barracks, the clash replaying in his mind. He didn't even see the man coming, who was he? Ichimaru Gin scowled and increased his speed, another on his list that he deemed too dangerous to antagonize. The first on his list was the Captain Commander, and the second was Kyoraku Shunsui. This man was the third.

"At least she will be taken care of." Ichimaru mumbled. He was defeated on the right to be with Matsumoto. The Fifth Squad Captain wondered if he should report this to Aizen, then realized that it wouldn't' really accomplish anything. Matsumoto was happy already happy with her mysterious lover and he decided to leave them alone, for now. He had other plans to think about, and prepare. Blood trickled down his neck and he tore a strip from his sheets and pressed it on the long, thin wound.

****************

"You are sending her on patrol? I must insist..."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, while I understand how you feel about Rukia, she is a capable enough Shinigami. My orders still stand." Jyuushiro Ukitate said. "She is a member of the Thirteenth squad, and as her commanding officer, it is my right to order her where I see fit."

"I am disappointed, Captain Ukitate." Kuchiki Byakuya said. He looked at the Captain Commander who was listening to their conversation and decided to involve him.

"Captain Commander, wouldn't you agree that it would be safer and wiser for my sister to travel with an experienced Shinigami to show her the human world?" Byakuya asked.

Yamamoto nodded and he relaxed the grip on his walking stick. "That is true, Captain Byakuya."

"Then I ask that you allow my Vice Captain, Abarai Renji accompany her on her week long patrol." Byakuya said.

"That is not allowed." Yamamoto said. "Having a vice captain travel to the human world to just guard your sister will not be seen in a favored light by the rest of Soul Society. It is tantamount to favoritism, and it would ruin her career."

Byakuya said nothing and just stared at his tea cup, thinking of another way to make sure Rukia would not get hurt.

"I will however, allow you to assign a third seat officer or below that rank to travel with Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto said. "This meeting is over."

Byakuya and Ukitate walked ahead of one another as they exited the Captain Commander's office, one amused at the actions of an over protective big brother, the other deep in thought thinking of a suitable third seat officer.

"Hello Byakuya, Jyuushiro."

Byakuya and Ukitate looked to the side and saw their fellow captain Yoruichi coming in from the other corridor.

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" Ukitate asked.

"I just came back from a mission. I was about to report to the Captain Commander when I sensed both your reiatsu. Is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

Byakuya was about to open his mouth when a Mobile Corps Officer arrived and moved two paces behind Yoruichi. The head of the noble Kuchiki clan immediately observed this Mobile Corps member that seemed to be quite skilled at what he did.

"Oi Harry! How are you doing?"

Byakuya noticed that Captain Ukitate knew this Mobile Corps Officer, since he was speaking with in an informal manner. His senses told him virtually nothing about the man's reiatsu, but his instinct told him that this man was hiding something. There was only one way to find out.

Kuchiki Byakuya moved in a flash, his one step taking him behind the mobile corps member with his sword already drawn. He was curious on how the young man would respond when he suddenly realized his target was not in front of him. He quickly turned around the man standing between him and Yoruichi, his Zanpakutou with a black blade in his hand.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi shouted. "What was that for?"

"I was testing your subordinate's skill, and he passed." Byakuya said, sheathing his sword back to its scabbard. "What is his position in the mobile corps?"

"He is my third seat, Harry Potter." Yoruichi said. The young man had also sheathed his Zanpakutou and resumed his position behind Yoruichi, though his eyes remained wary as he looked at Byakuya.

"I am pleased to hear that he has such a high rank." Byakuya said.

"He's my best agent." Yoruichi said. "I trained him myself. What is this all about?"

"I have a request, as head of the Kuchiki clan to the head of the Shihounin clan." Kuchiki Byakuya said formally.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked. She noticed Ukitate was grinning from ear to ear and wondered what was so funny. A minute later after Byakuya explained his position she was also laughing.

**************

"I don't have time to babysit!" Harry said, walking beside Ukitate towards the Thirteenth squad barracks.

"Come on Harry, and it will be fun. I'm sending her to a low risk area, this will be her first assignment to the human world. Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Fine." Harry said. Yoruichi found Byakuya's story amusing enough that she agreed with his request. Byakuya interrogated him for a few minutes, asking if he was capable of Shikai. At Harry's nod, the head of the Kuchiki clan was satisfied and left, his long scarf trailing behind him.

"Where is she then?" Harry asked.

"That's her right there, sitting beside Kiyone." Ukitate replied.

Harry looked for Kiyone and found Isane's younger sister happily talking to a young petite woman. She was small and slender and had a nervous look on her face.

Kiyone was explaining what she knew about Gigai when she spotted her Captain walk in with Harry in two.

"Captain! Harry!" Kiyone exclaimed. She rushed towards the two men she admired and began to happily report on what had happened while Ukitate was gone.

"Kiyone, is everything ready?" Ukitate interrupted his devoted subordinate's tirade. If he let her he knew she could talk for hours.

"Yes Captain! The spirit gate is ready for use!" Kiyone replied. "What is Harry doing here?"

"He's coming with Rukia." Ukitate said. Kiyone's face brightened and she ran towards her friend and they began talking, their voices low to prevent anyone from listening in. Harry observed Byakuya's baby sister for her reaction and he was not disappointed. The young woman looked at him, and her eyes slightly widened before she composed herself and hurried in front of her captain.

"This is Harry Potter, Third Seat of the Secret Mobile Corps division and second in command to Yoruichi Shihounin in the covert operations bureau." Ukitate introduced Harry and the young Shinigami noted that Rukia's big eyes only got bigger. "Harry, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Pleased to meet you." Rukia bowed, showing deference and respect to what she thought was her senior colleague. Harry was indeed senior to her in rank, but she had been a Shinigami long before Harry even set foot in Rokungai.

"Same here." Harry replied. "Now I hear there's a spirit gate with our names on it. Shall we?"

Rukia nodded eagerly and waved good bye to her captain before following Harry to the spirit gate.

******

"You nervous?" Harry asked as they joined the line to the spirit gate where other Shinigami were being sent to their respective missions.

"Yes." Rukia admitted. "This will be my very first mission."

"You'll do fine." Harry said. He started reading the mission briefs and smiled. "Hmm, Karanara city, eighty kilometers north of Katakura City. Have you studied the reports?"

"Yes sir." Rukia said. "It says here that there is very little activity from Hollows, and most that appear are very weak."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "It's a nice place for your first mission."

"Isn't this your mission too?" Rukia looked up at him.

"I'll let you run the show. I'll just have a nice vacation." Harry said.

"But ..." Rukia stammered. "We're supposed to be a team! What if a Hollow appears?"

"Then deal with it." Harry said. "You have a Zanpakutou, don't you?"

"That's not responsible of you." Rukia said.

They were the next in line to step through the Spirit Gate when Harry felt Retsu approaching them fast from the east. Rukia wondered why Harry was moving when she saw a Shinigami Captain walking towards them, with her vice captain beside her.

"Captain Unohana, Vice Captain Isane." Harry bowed. "Do you need something?"

"Why are you acting so formal, Harry?" Isane asked. "Anyway, are you going to a mission without saying goodbye?"

"It's just for a week and the mission load is light." Harry said. He handed the mission briefs to Isane while his eyes remained locked with Retsu's.

"I brought you some vitamins that you can take with you." Unohana said."Also, may I ask a favor Harry?"

"Anything." Harry said huskily. He inwardly smiled when he saw the slight widening of her eyes, unnoticed except by one who shared Unohana Retsu's bed regularly.

"I would like you to get me these." Unohana handed a list and Harry looked at the herbs and books written on it. "I will, Captain."

"Buy me and Matsumoto a souvenir will you?" Isane called out. "And Captain Shunsui and Nanao, and Hiyori..."

"Don't worry!" Harry laughed and he gave Unohana a hot look before he stepped into the gate.

"You're pretty well connected." Rukia observed as they walked along the busy street.

"They're just my friends." Harry said. "I owe some of them quite a few favors for helping to train me."

"Most of your friends are Shinigami Captains." Rukia pointed out. "Influential, powerful captains that have a long lineage."

"So?" Harry asked. He spotted a middle ages soul with its chain of fate dangling near its knees.

"You want to take care of that?" Harry pointed to the plus soul.

Rukia nodded and leaped from the roof towards their target. A few minutes later, she had successfully performed a soul burial and sent the man to Soul Society.

*************

"I know you just achieved Shikai." Harry said. It was night time and the city was quiet.

"How did you know?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with shock. She was hoping to keep it a secret from everyone, even her brother. She hoped that when she mastered her Shikai, Captain Ukitate would finally give her a seated position in the thirteenth squad.

"I felt it." Harry said. "You reiatsu is fluctuating, that's what happened to me when I called forth my Zanpakutou for the first time. My reiatsu stabilized a month after that."

"Please don't tell anyone." Rukia asked.

"Sure." Harry said. "Don't worry about it Rukia, I'll keep your secret."

Rukia let out the breath she was holding and smiled at him. Harry grinned and messed her hair and leaped to the next building, curious at how proficient she was at Houho.

"Hey!" Rukia stomped her foot on the tiled roof.

"Catch me Rukia!" Harry said and leaped to the next building. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Rukia jumped across the street in pursuit of him. Harry grinned and looked ahead, glad that his plan worked and now his evening was not that boring.

*******************

"You need exercise." Harry said as they continued their hike on the mountain.

"You think?" Rukia asked scathingly as she continued to struggle up the steep path.

"Yeah." Harry said. He noticed the herb that Unohana had wanted and plucked a few of the plant complete with roots and stored it in his bag. "You should join my division for the daily morning exercise. It will build up your stamina."

"No thanks." Rukia said. "I can't wake up that early. This girl needs her beauty sleep."

"You're just lazy." Harry said. "How would you rise up the ranks with that attitude?"

Rukia did not bother to reply, since she did not know how to answer his question.

*************************

_Research and Development Bureau_

"Shit." Urahara muttered. "They almost got it."

"What shall we do?"Hiyori asked.

"Prepare my Gigai, were getting out of here." Urahara said. He continued to stare at his office, whose every nook and cranny was destroyed. Nothing was spared, even the cushions were slashed and his wince collection lay wasted on the ground dripping their rare contents.

Urahara nodded and Hiyori vanished to their agreed upon hiding place when he felt the reiatsu of several Shinigami approaching him. He couldn't let them track Hiyori down and so he increased his reiatsu to mask hers reiatsu trail.

"Stop! Captain Urahara Kisuke!" Soi Fon shouted as twenty of the Secret Mobile corps' best warriors minus their Third seat officer surrounded the Twelfth squad Shinigami captain. "You are under arrest, new evidence has been uncovered on who was responsible for the former fifth squad captain's disappearance and also of the Captain and Vice Captain of the ninth squad."

Urahara frowned and he noticed the reiatsu of his most hated enemy looking with amusement from the tree line.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon, but I have pressing matters to attend to. I don't want to kill your men" Urahara asked.

"There's no escape" Soi Fon appeared in his path, blocking his escape.

Urahara frowned and raised Benihime, tip pointing to the sky. A loud explosion caused everyone to duck and the Shinigami Captain immediately used Shunpo to escape. However he saw the way blocked when Soi Fon appeared in front of him with six of her men.

"No choice." Urahara grumbled and pointed Benihime at the group. Soi Fon's eyes widened when she felt the powerful build up of reiatsu at the length of Urahara's blade. She tried to get out of the way, but she caught the blast and she crashed into the tree line, her clothes still smoking.

"Urahara!" Kisuke looked at Tessai who was standing in front of him with a disapproving expression on his face.

"Explain yourself, or I'll have to capture you." Tessai warned.

Urahara wondered what he could say to convince the man when he suddenly felt a reiatsu that was completely different from what he had felt.

"Hiyori! My vice captain's in danger!" Urahara said. Immediately he used Shunpo and rushed through the trees, while he saw the silhouette of a Shinigami captain observing him from the top of a hill.

He looked back and saw Tessai was right beside him, and he pushed on to the aid of Hiyori. What he saw made his blood freeze, as Hiyori screamed and shrieked as a white substance threatened to smother her face.

Urahara leaned down and raised his hands over the struggling body of his vice captain, while Tessai kneeled beside him.

"She's going into hollowfication!" Urahara said. "I have a way to stop the process, but we need to get to my laboratory fast."

"Who did this to her?" Tessai asked.

"The one who I suspect set me up. They are the ones responsible for what happened to the ninth squad some years back before I stepped in." Urahara said.

"I have a way to transport us." Tessai said. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs, Indian style. Urahara looked around as a cloth circulated the three of them and it started spinning and spinning until they disappeared from the forest.

Urahara took only one moment to realize that he was in his lab. Tessai helped him restrain Hiyori on the table while Urahara pulled a small marble from his hidden pocket.

The spherical object seemed alive as it swirled in a pattern of black and purple colors. Urahara moved the object near Hiyori then he plunged it straight inside her body. The effect was immediate, her hollowfication process stopped immediately and she stopped struggling. The white cloths and substance started to recede from her body, leaving only the mask of a hollow on her face.

Urahara frowned and waited a bit longer before he pulled out the Houkyokou from her body. It wasn't successful, but I was able to prevent the hollow from taking over her consciousness. He removed the mask from Hiyori and gave her to Tessai.

"I need you to take her away, hide far away from here for the moment." Urahara said. "There is no time left. Hurry Tessai."

"I understand." Tessai said. He used the same transportation method he used earlier and vanished while Urahara started to pack the special gigai he had created.

"Urahara, drop your Zanpakutou."

The twelfth squad Shinigami captain looked up and saw Hitsugaya Toushiro, Tousen Kaname and Gin Ichimaru waiting for him.

"You cannot hope to escape three captains, Urahara." Tousen said.

Urahara frowned and walked towards Hitsugaya and placed Benihime in the young captain's hands. "Take care of her, I'll be back for her later."

Ichimaru grinned and took one arm of Urahara and disappeared, followed closely by Hitsugaya and Tousen.

*****************

"You're a fucking idiot."

Urahara looked up to see Yoruichi standing in front of his cell, while the four guards at the bars slumped down on their seats.

"Yoruichi? What are you doing here?" Urahara asked.

"What do you think?" Yoruichi snapped. "I'm busting you out. I know those charges were fabricated."

Kisuke gratefully received his Zanpakutou from Yoruichi who recovered it at the armory. The two lifelong friends disappeared, with Yoruichi keeping a sharp look out for any captains in the area. They travelled for a good ten minutes, until finally she led him deep into a forest where she opened a trap door.

Urahara jumped down immediately and Yoruichi followed him down the trapdoor. Urahara looked around the room where lamps that he knew the Shiba clan made hung around the room. He saw Tessai tending to a still unconscious Hiyori who appears to be having a nightmare in her sleep.

"Where did you find them?" Urahara asked.

"I sensed Hiyori's reiatsu nearby, and when I headed to our secret training grounds I saw Tessai with him. He told me the whole story from there." Yoruichi said. She tossed a bag at Urahara and the Shinigami captain smiled when he recognized the pack he was originally planning to escape back to the human world.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Yoruichi asked. "Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Your responsibilities would have hindered you from helping us." Urahara explained. "I didn't want you to get into this mess."

"I'm the one that will decide on that." Yoruichi said. "Soul society is threatened, I cannot allow my home to just fall."

"We'll be leaving for the human world once I finished setting up these untraceable gigai." Urahara said. "Are you sure you want to leave your life behind? Harry?"

"Harry?" Tessai asked, wondering what Yoruichi's subordinate had to do with this.

At the mention of the name, Urahara could clearly see the hesitation in Yoruichi's eyes. After a moment she shook her head, though Urahara could see her watery eyes, showing how difficult it was for her. "No, I'll go with you. My Harry is strong. I'll miss him, but I'm sure to see him one day."

"I understand." Urahara said simply. "And thank you, Yoruichi. I see how much this hurts you."

Yoruichi didn't say a word and continued to hold the wooden necklace Harry had carved for her.

**************

"Were going back?" Harry exclaimed while the hell butterfly perched on his fingers. "But it's been only five days!"

"Huh?" Rukia asked.

Harry shook his head and watched the hell butterfly head back to soul society. "They cut my vacation short."

"Mission." Rukia corrected him.

"For you perhaps." Harry said. "We have to get back to the spirit gate in two hours. Something happened at Soul Society that's big."

"How can you tell?" Rukia asked.

"Captain Commander Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting." Harry said. "That rarely happens, so we better hurry."

Rukia nodded and she started packing away the souvenirs she bought for her own friends. After they cast off their Gigai bodies, the two Shinigami grabbed their belongings and headed to the Spirit Gate.

***************

Harry expected that his return to Soul society would be met with celebration, especially after the gifts he had bought for his friends. What he didn't expect was to be immediately summoned to the council of captains in the first division barracks.

He now found himself kneeling on one knee with his head bowed, while the captains lined up in either side of him while Yamamoto himself sat in his chair.

Harry noticed that Yoruichi and Urahara were missing, but decided to ask that question after the meeting.

"Welcome back, Third Seat Harry Potter." Yamamoto said. "I understand you just came back from a week long patrol at the human world. What have you to report?"

"I arrived at the gate with Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteenth Squad, Captain Commander. We were supposed to stay for two more days when I received the hell butterfly." Harry said. "We have managed to send thirty two plus souls too Soul Society, while we disposed of six low level hollows we encountered in our patrol range."

"Is there anything else?" The Captain Commander asked.

Harry wondered what he had to report then he realized he had forgotten to explain his other reason in the human world. "There is one thing Captain Commander, during our free time I collected various herbs and plants at Captain Unohana's request."

"Is this true?" Yamamoto looked at Unohana Retsu.

"Yes Captain Commander." Unohana said. "I asked Harry Potter to collect rare herbs for my study."

Yamamoto looked at Byakuya who nodded, then to Hitsugaya, Unohana until all the captains gave their nods.

"Very well." Yamamoto said. "You are now cleared of all suspicions regarding being an accomplice to the traitors Urahara Kisuke, Tessai Tsukabishi and Hiyori Sarugaki. These three are barred from entering Soul Society ever again. Yoruichi Shihouin has disappeared for some reason, and is under suspicion for aiding Urahara Kisuke to escape."

"What?" Harry yelled, his eyes wide with shock. "Sorry Captains."

"This just confirms you are innocent." Yamamoto said. "The Captains are dismissed. Captain Unohana, Kuchiki and Ukitate, please stay behind. You will also stay, Harry Potter."

The Captains filed out, and they all met his eyes as he stood to one side. Hitsugaya gave him a respectful nod, while Shunsui Kyoraku patted him in the back. His gaze got colder as he looked Ichimaru Gin at the eye, daring him to say something but the Fifth Squad captain remained silent.

"Be seated, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and sat on a cushion and realized this meeting was less formal than the one he was in a moment ago.

"You have been keeping a secret from us, it seems." Yamamoto said. He took a sip of his tea and looked at Harry in the eye.

Harry immediately locked eyes with Unohana, but she gave a slight nod saying she did not tell his secret. He immediately checked to see of his reiatsu was leaking, but he was fully in control.

"No, no one told me." Yamamoto said. "First you finish the six years of training in the Shinigami academy in under a month, and then achieve Bankai not long after."

"How did you find out, Captain Commander?" Harry asked, not aware of the stunned looks in Byakuya and Ukitate.

"Very little escapes my notice. You have excellent control of your reiatsu, and I would have not spotted the difference unless I met you in person." Yamamoto explained. "Your reiatsu has changed significantly from the last time we met. It is finely tuned, smoother, and potent. These are the signs that a Shinigami has achieved the highest level of power and control."

"What will happen now sir?" Harry asked.

"I had thought of giving you the second division captaincy." Yamamoto began. "But someone had told me that you dislike politics. You like it when things are simple, orders are given and you follow it to the best of your capacity."

"Yes Captain Commander" Harry said as he exchanged looks with Retsu, knowing full well that she was the one that told that to the Captain Commander.

"Then I shall promote you to a position you will like." Yamamoto said. "Soi Fon had approached me and that she requested time for her Bankai training. She will be well suited to lead the Second Squad."

"I agree Captain Commander." Harry said, thinking of the uptight bitches of the second squad. They deserved an uptight captain too.

"Good. As of this moment, I am dissolving the joint leadership of the Secret Mobile corps and the second court guardian division." Yamamoto explained. "You will be the commander of the Secret Mobile corps with the rank of a lieutenant commander. While your rank is lower than a Captain of the Gotei-13, you will only answer to me and the Chamber 46. Do you accept this charge, Harry Potter?"

The young Shinigami just stared at the Captain with an open mouth and finally Yamamoto got impatient. He poked Harry in the stomach with his walking stick, causing Harry to exhale.

"Sorry Captain Commander. I accept." Harry said, amidst the chuckles of Ukitate while Unohana continued to beam at him.

******************

"I was sure that you were not part of what happened." Retsu said as her finger continued to play with Harry's chest, tracing patterns on his skin.

"I don't believe what they're saying." Harry said. "I don't think Yoruichi and the others had gone bad, I know them too well. They trained me, helped me. There has to be a plot behind this."

"There usually is." Retsu whispered.

"So you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Until the evidence proves otherwise, I shall withhold my judgment. Personally, I know those four are good people, but their actions violated several laws that cannot be ignored." Unohana said. "Where does your loyalty belong to? To Yoruichi and Urahara or to Soul Society? Who do you trust more?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. He felt Retsu move beside him and he yelped when he suddenly felt her impale her body on his tool.

"If you do not know the answer Harry, then trust in me." Retsu replied, keeping her eyes locked with Harry. "Be loyal to me, and trust my judgment."

"Retsu." Harry gasped.

"Swear Harry." Unohana said, clenching her muscles tighter around him.

"I'll trust you." Harry said, releasing himself in her. She always knew the right spots to rub or tickle and had an uncanny ability to know how close Harry was at losing control. She played his body like a fiddle, pleasuring him and herself in ways that Harry never realized was possible.

They spent a few minutes lost in their thoughts when Unohana suddenly yelped when Harry suddenly moved deeper inside her. Harry also had the uncanny ability to surprise Retsu and make her orgasm in several ways.

******************

Harry folded his arms and watched as his division performed their daily Hakuda practice. His fourth seat officer before the fuck up was now his lieutenant and she stood there beside him as meek as a mouse.

"What was your name again?" Harry asked, keeping a watch on the Covert Corps squad as they practiced their Shunpo around the yard.

"Fuuko Ando, commander."

"Fuck you?" Harry grinned.

"Fuck you too, commander." The woman said, finally losing control. Her commander had been trying to rile her up, and through supreme effort and patience, she managed to resist so far.

***************

Harry headed towards where Rukia told him she lived while not stationed at the barracks. He was in a hurry because of the summons, and so he asked Rukia to take care of his shopping bags before he headed to the first squad office.

Harry finally stopped and looked at the gate, taller than the ceiling of his own room. He knocked, and waited patiently while he heard the footsteps grow louder.

"Yes?" An old man asked, peering at him.

Harry never really got used to not wearing the black cloth that he wore on the lower half of his face whenever he went outside. He realized that he might be coming on as intimidating and immediately lowered it so that the old man could see his face.

Harry gave a friendly. "Is this where Kuchiki Rukia lives?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Harry Potter, a friend of hers." Harry replied. He heard the locks on the gate open and it swung inwards, revealing a beautifully manicured garden.

"This way." The old man said and led Harry into the largest privately owned house Harry had seen in the whole of soul society.

"Whoa." Harry replied. "That's one big house."

The old man chuckled but did not stop in his tracks until finally he stopped by a door. He slid it open and indicated that Harry should wait here while he called for Rukia.

Harry was deep in conversation with Fujin when the door slid open. He was expecting Rukia but found Kuchiki Byakuya standing by the door and wearing a colorful robe.

"Captain." Harry greeted.

"Good morning Lieutenant Commander." Kuchiki Byakuya greeted back. The two men waited until a servant finished pouring the tea before they continued speaking.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, I was merely here to get something I asked your sister to take care of." Harry said.

"It is not a problem." Byakuya replied. "I would like to thank you for watching over my sister. She told me how you treated her while in the human world."

Harry remembered the way Rukia drew strange drawings on his face while he was asleep, it seems that Rukia shared his habit of not respecting their senior officers and disregard for protocol. "She is talented and has a strong reiatsu. She only needs more time and experience to cultivate it."

"Yes, that must be why you let her fight all those Hollows." Byakuya mused.

"She could handle it, and I was watching nearby." Harry said. "Is that why you came to speak with me?"

"No, there are other things. Your achievements, as stated by the Captain Commander is astonishing to hear. I heard you almost died when you achieved Bankai."

"They said that. Captain Unohana was very angry at me the first day I woke up." Harry admitted.

"I pity you. I do not want Unohana Retsu to be angry with me." Byakuya said. "Allow me to tell you why I met with you this morning. It is about Rukia. I need you, to take her in the Secret Mobile Corps and train her for a year."

"Why would you want that?" Harry asked. "You know how brutal our training regiment is, since the mobile corps use Hakuda as the primary technique in combat."

"Ukitate is starting to send his subordinates to solo missions, and before she returns back to the Thirteenth Division, I want her to be toughened up. I realize that I cannot always be there to protect her, and that she should start relying on herself."

"I understand." Harry said. "I'll speak with Captain Ukitate later."

"The Kuchiki Clan is in your debt." Byakuya gave a small nod. "I sense Rukia on her way here. I would appreciate it that she does not learn of this conversation."

"Alright." Harry said. He chuckled as Byakuya left with Shunpo, the actions of older, over protective brothers were always amusing.

"You just woke up?" Harry asked when Rukia went inside the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Now wonder you're so fat."

"Shut up." Rukia muttered.

"Oh, and nice robes." Harry said, looking at the strange pattern on the robe she was wearing. "Who is chappy? Is that a bunny rabbit?"

Rukia realized her mistake, and turned beet red as she looked at Harry. Immediately she ran out of the room to get changed to more presentable clothes.

***********

"Who's the kid?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's baby sister." Harry said.

"I'm not a squirt!" Rukia said.

"How old are you, maybe you're a playmate of my Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"I'm a grown woman!" Rukia insisted.

"Your boobs haven't." Matsumoto pointed out.

Harry subtly looked at his new subordinate's chest, and while Rukia did have some curves, her chest look liked Seiretei's smooth walls when she stood beside Rangiku.

Unfortunately, Rukia saw him looking and if it were not for his quick reflexes, he would have gotten a nasty bump in the head. Rukia punched like a boy, or better yet a tomboy.

"Idiot!" Rukia shouted, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I'm a growing woman! And Harry, what were you doing looking at me like some piece of meat?"

"Harry! I can be your piece of meat!" Rangiku said.

"She's drunk." Harry whispered to Rukia. Isane gave the young woman a non alcoholic drink and invited her to make herself comfortable in her office.

"Or better yet, why don't you show me your piece of meat." Rangiku added. Rukia coughed when she heard this while Harry laughed, not at all embarrassed at his best friend and sometimes lover's statement.

*********

"Something's troubling you, my young friend."

"I still can't get the idea of Yoruichi going bad, maybe Urahara because he is a sick bastard... anyway those charges? It's not possible." Harry said. "I know it."

"I know it too." Shunsui said.

"Then why didn't you try and defend them?" Harry asked. "I would have, if I were in your position."

"Harry, what would Yoruichi want you to do, follow the brave and stupid path or the smart and sneaky path?" Shunsui asked.

"She'd kick me if I didn't pick the smart and sneaky path." Harry said with a smile.

"Then what use would I be to Urahara and Yoruichi if I was made to resign my post because I followed the incredibly brave but stupid path?" Shunsui asked. "There are unknown powers in Soul Society that are moving in the shadows, manipulating events. I do not like it."

"That's what Urahara always tells me." Harry said.

"He's smart, that Kid." Shunsui said. "He and Yoruichi surrounded you with the people he trusts. He saw your power, and he didn't want you to be influenced by the wrong crowd. Me, Jyuushiro and Retsu are here to guide you, and advice if you need it."

"So when the time that our true enemy is revealed, we will be able to act and use our positions and influences to help their cause." Shunsui said. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Harry said. "Thank you, Captain Kyoraku."

"It's Shunsui Harry." Kyoraku said. "My friends call me Shunsui."

"Thank you" Harry said.

"See you." Shunsui waved good bye and used Shunpo to pick up his lovely, lovely Nanao chan who had been keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.

As Harry heard the sound of Nanao Ise pounding her fists on Kyoraku's back, he looked back at the stars and wished that Yoruichi was here. He already missed her presence and violent ways.

***************

A/N: There maybe some mistakes that I may have missed.

I know my style is not a pure anime writing style, so I'm sorry to those who wanted the Hitsugaya-Taichou and Harry-san in their conversations.

For me I find it harder to read, and I would sacrifice a small part of the style of the story for readability and plot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleached**

By Bluminous

Chapter 4: **Remembering Past Lives**

"You're moping again?"

Soi Fon looked up and wiped the tears on her face. "Leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Soi Fon shot back.

"You're in my new office." Harry said. He stepped inside Yoruichi's old office and dumped his belongings on the corner.

"She left me. Why did she leave me?" Soi Fon whispered.

"I don't know." Harry said. "But i'm sure she has a good reason."

"You don't understand! You don't even know Yoruichi!" Soi Fon said. "You've been only here for a year!"

"I know enough." Harry said. "And don't act like you're the only one hurt by her departure."

"What do you know?" Soi Fon asked. "You're just some lucky street urchin she found on the street. I was her devoted servant for years!"

Harry begged to differ, but he held back his retort. Saying that he screwed around with the previous Mobile Corps Supreme Commander to know enough all the marks and scars in her body would go badly with the Ice bitch. She practically idolized Yoruichi and treated her with reverence at every opportunity.

"Don't you have your own division to run?" Harry asked. "The Second Division is in a mess, they need their Vice-Captain to establish some order."

"It's not the same without her." Soi Fon said. "I can't believe she abandoned me."

"Cut the crap will you!" Harry said, getting irritated with Soi Fon's attitude. He preferred her usual cold demeanor than this wreck of a woman.

"Are you your own woman? Or would you continue to be Yoruichi's perpetual ass licker? " Harry paused and considered what he said. "Although she does have a nice ass."

"What would I do?" Soi Fon asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. "It's just pitiful to see you like this. I know we don't get along, but even I can't stand seeing you like this. Where's the Soi Fon I know who kept humiliating me in the Hakuda drills?"

Soi Fon looked up and stared at Harry, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Get up. Pick yourself up. The world isn't over even if Yoruichi's gone." Harry said. "I admit I have doubts on what actually what happened, since no one knew the whole story. I thought you wanted to be like Yoruichi, why don't you apply for the captainship of the second division. You don't want to waste all that pre Bankai training you've been secretly doing."

"You're more observant than I thought." Soi Fon said. She stood up and took a deep breath and her face returned to its called Icy mask.

"I know, they told me I'm too nosy for my own good." Harry said. "You should pick your training grounds farther out, I can sense you reiatsu from here."

"Idiot." Soi Fon gave him a small smile, it wasn't friendly at all but it was still a smile.

"That's my subordinate's line." Harry said, remembering the countless times Rukia had insulted him.

Soi Fon tucked her Zanpakutou, a smaller size than his on her waist and walked out of the door. She suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, staring at him in the eye. "You're quite talented you know. You'd make a good captain someday, if you decide to transfer t the Gotei-13. I know you've been doing some extra training too."

"Now who is the nosy one?" Harry grinned.

"Good luck, Harry. Take care of them." Soi Fon disappeared in a flash.

**********************

"Sorry I'm late." Jyuushiro Ukitake said as he pushed the door open to the Captain Commander's spacious office.

"Don't worry, we haven't begun yet." Shunsui Kyoraku said, greeting his fellow captain.

The Captain of the Thirteenth Squad nodded and took his position among the assembled captains of the Gotei-13. The Captain Commander nodded in greeting to Jyuushiro, showing that he was not at all displeased or offended at his lateness. Everyone knew of Jyuushiro's power, but that comes with a price with his weak health that often left the Thirteenth squad captain bedridden for days.

"The reason I have called for you here is to discuss the changes I have made with the approval of Room 46." Yamamoto began the meeting. "The betrayal we have experienced last month has considerably weakened our forces. Three Captains have left us, two from the Gotei-13 court guardians and one from the Demon Magic Corps."

The Captains remained silent, giving the captain commander their full attention. Most had an idea what the Captain Commander was about to say, though the Eleventh Squad Captain looked like he didn't care.

"Fortunately for us, the two traitors from the Gotei-13 have subordinates that are strong and competent enough to lead their squads." The Captain Commander said. "In the next month, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Third seat of the Twelfth squad and Soi Fon, Vice captain of the Second squad will submit themselves to the Captain's qualification exam."

"I am worried about where their loyalties lie, with us or the traitors." Aizen, captain of the Fifth squad commented.

"Yeah, they might run from us again." Ichimaru Gin said. "We don't want to make the same mistakes twice. That would just make a fool out of us."

"That is why we have interrogated the three subordinates of the two captains." Shunsui said. "Weren't we satisfied that the Third seat officer of the Mobile corps, Vice Captain Soi Fon and Third Seat Mayuri were cleared of all suspicions?"

"My bad, I forgot about that meeting." Ichimaru scratched his head in embarrassment and gave the Eight Division Captain a friendly smile."

"The events that happened last month has also made me realize that there was a distinct lack of communication between the divisions outside of the Gotei-13's jurisdiction. Starting today, the heads of the Kidou Corps and Secret Mobile Corps are required to attend the captains meeting." Yamamoto said.

"Who is the head of the Kidou corps now?" Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division asked.

"It has yet to be determined, since there were no applicants that presented themselves. However, we have a new head of the Mobile Corps and some of you might have met him. Former Third Seat Officer of the Mobile Corps, Harry Potter." Yamamoto said. "I shall call him now, to join us in our monthly meetings."

The Captain Commander slammed his walking stick on the wooden floor and suddenly a tall man wearing the black uniform of the Mobile Corps stepped out from the shadows of the pillars.

"Greetings, Captain Commander. Greetings, Captains." Harry said.

"Take your position." Yamamoto ordered.

Harry nodded and stepped beside Shunsui, directly facing Retsu Unohana who gave him a small smile.

The new head of the Mobile Corps realized why Yoruichi and Shunsui were reluctant to attend the Captain's meeting. They were boring as hell, discussing everything from the distribution of the Division budget to patrolling the villages that surrounded Seretei.

Harry subtly looked at the captains around, and noticed that Shunsui looked like he was having day dreams about his Vice Captain Ise Nanao, while Jyuushiro leaned a little bit on his Zanpakutou. Byakuya was perfectly still and attentive, the perfect picture of Nobility.

Hitsugaya kept trying to hide the yawns he had, obviously despite the boy captain still needed his afternoon naps.

Harry resigned himself to his fate and decided to copy Shunsui to pass the time, though he had a tremendous advantage since he did not have to imagine one of the women in his dreams. She was standing in front of him, and his eyes undressed Unohana Retsu in his mind.

******************

"What are you doing here Rukia?" Abarai Renji asked. He spotted his childhood friend from their days at the poor district of Rokungai who had just stepped inside the First Vice Captain's office.

"Renji, this is the Vice Captain's conference room, right?" Rukia asked.

"This is." Renji said. "I thought Captain Ukitake transferred you to the Mobile Corps for a year. Don't tell me you're a vice captain there!"

"I am." Rukia said, scowling at Renji. "My Commander's second, I think Fuuko Ando was her name, transferred to the Second Division. Apparently she wanted to follow Soi Fon there, so Harry, I mean the commander promoted me to be his second."

"Man, the Mobile Corps sure has gone down in quality. Is the new head even good?" Renji asked. "Your new commander must be desperate to have good officers as his staff."

"Idiot!" Rukia snapped. "Are you saying I'm weak? And you better not say bad things about Harry. If he hears you saying that he might get angry."

"Isn't Harry the third seat of Mobile Corps before the traitors escaped?" Kira Izuru, vice captain of the Third division asked. "He was just attending a meeting with us ago... don't tell me he's already a head of a division?"

"I told you he's strong." Hinamori said. "I'm glad you're here Rukia, even if only for a year. Maybe your experience with the mysterious mobile corps will help you get stronger."

"I hope so, with all the training Harry's putting me through." Rukia said. "That idiot's a sadist, I tell you."

"Hey, this is only your first day as a second in command. Shouldn't you be talking about your commander with more respect?" Renji asked. "If I spoke like that about my captain..."

"My brother would gut you, and leave your remains for the dogs." Rukia finished, her smile widened when she saw the color leave Renji's face. "Anyway Harry really doesn't mind that. In fact I think he even enjoys it if I called him names."

"What did he have you do?" Hinamori asked. "I heard rumors about how brutal the training is in the Mobile Corps."

"He didn't let me join right away." Rukia said. "He made me run until I thought my legs would fall off. When he was satisfied with my progress, three days later he let me join the regulars in practice."

"Yeah, you're getting some muscle here." Renji said as he poked Rukia's upper arm.

***************

"Captain Applicants Soi Fon and Kurotsuchi Mayuri have arrived at the entrance" Yamamoto said. "As part of the ceremony for applicants for the Captains exam, we will meet them at the Central Courtyard."

The Captain Commander got up and headed through the door, with the captains following behind him at no particular order.

"Why do we need to go there?" Harry whispered to Shunsui. "Couldn't we just wait for them here?"

"It's tradition." Jyuushiro Ukitake answered. "This ceremony is for all Shinigami captain applicants. This event is also attended by Academy Students, since it is very rare for a Shinigami to apply for the exam, and here we have two."

"It's rare?" Harry asked. "Aren't there any Shinigami applying for the Captains qualifying exams every year at least?"

"No." Ukitake replied. "Those who fail the Captain Exams usually die, since they couldn't handle the rigorous test."

"Let's go." Shunsui said and Harry followed Shunsui and Kyoraku towards the Shinigami Academy.

****************

"Look, the captains are leaving." Matsumoto pointed to the door to first division office that just opened. The Vice Captains had finished their meetings an hour ago, and they were just waiting for their respective captains to emerge from the Captain Commander's office.

"There's Harry." Isane smiled at her friend that was walking along side Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitate. She spotted her own Captain Unohana Retsu, slightly ahead of them.

"He looks like he belongs there, doesn't he?" Isane mused. Matsumoto nodded and then observed her own captain, who like always was wearing that perpetual frown in his young face.

"This is the first time I saw Harry with the Gotei-13 Captains." Matsumoto observed.

"Look they're heading out." Isane said. The two Shinigami watched from the balcony as the Captains and one Mobile Corps Commander disappeared one by one from the open yard.

"We better get going." Rangiku Matsumoto said. She noticed Rukia standing beside them and patted the young woman's head, ruffling her head like what she saw Harry do.

"Can you keep us with Shunpo?" Matsumoto asked. "Or do I need to carry you?"

"I can do fine on my own." Rukia scowled. To prove her point, she stepped forward and disappeared in a flash, travelling at a low level of Shunpo. Thankfully the Shinigami Academy was near and she didn't collapse from the strain.

"Pretty good Rukia." Matsumoto said. "When did you learn Shunpo?"

Kuchiki Rukia looked around and saw the rest of the Vice Captains waiting for her while the Shinigami Captains stood in two straight lines, with the Captain Commander at the head.

"Harry taught it to me two weeks ago." Rukia said. "He said that I sucked at Shunpo."

"You'll improve." Isane said. "Now let's head to our captains, they're looking at us."

Rukia headed to her commander and stood by his right, copying Isane who was now standing beside Unohana Retsu.

Harry looked around as more and more Shinigami gathered around them, and he even saw Shinigami Academy students in white robes with red or blue markings that had started to congregate around them. He looked down and saw Rukia join him, and she was looking around with curiosity.

Harry felt the familiar reiatsu of Soi Fon, and walking beside her was a man with blue hair, wearing the white and black Haori that was worn by the second in command of the Research and Development Bureau.

The two Shinigami passed the long line of students, two regular Shinigami until they reached the assembled captains of the Gotei-13. This was much of a symbol than ceremony, reminding the Captain aspirants of their roots and where their journey to reach this moment.

"Rise, Captain candidate Soi Fon, vice captain of the second squad and Captain candidate Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Third seat of the Twelfth squad and Assistant chief of the Research and Development Bureau." The Captain Commander said.

Unlike the regular captain meetings, the Captains were lined up according to their seniority. To the immediate right of Yamamoto were Kyoraku Shunsui and Jyuushiro Ukitake, followed by Retsu Unohana who looked as serene and beautiful as ever. Next to her were Kuchiki Byakuya and the mysterious captain of the Seventh squad, Komamura.

Being the newest captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro stood next to Harry, while their vice captains or second in commands stood two paces behind them and one pace to the right. Harry appreciated that the Captain Commander allowed him the honor and privilege of standing beside the best and elite Shinigami in soul society.

"You have exactly one month to prepare, before you submit yourselves to the assembled captains of the Gotei-13. There will be no backing out, succeed or fail. Will you accept these conditions?"

"Yes Captain Commander." Soi Fon said while Mayuri nodded in affirmative.

"Very well, I accept your applications." Yamamoto said.

Harry listened on, while inwardly he was growing bored with all the ceremony that he thought was useless. The only exciting part was when a Shinigami stepped forward and gave both applicants white Haori with gray markings to wear over their black Shinigami robes. This symbolizes their status as captain applicants, and such are free from their official duties for one month to prepare themselves for the exams.

Unknown to Harry since his mind was already on what he would have for a very late lunch, he was the object of most of the conversations among the Shinigami Students, both from the regular school and the smaller contingent of the Mobile corps students.

The young Shinigami certainly stood out among the white Haori worn by his captains, since he still insisted on wearing the all black uniform of the Secret Mobile Corps., though with minor modifications that he would need for his Bankai.

"Hey, that's our new commander!" A Mobile Corps Students whispered to his friends. "I've never seen him before."

"Of course you don't." His friend answered him. "I'm surprised to see he's so young."

"I heard about his name from my brother that's in the Mobile Corps." A student said proudly. "He told me that he sparred with him, and that the commander was a real devil with Hakuda."

"What else do you know?" The student who first started the conversation asked.

"Well, all he told me that the new commander, his name's Harry Potter by the way, he just burst into the scene last year." The student said. "No one knew where he came from, and some rumors said that he was secretly trained to replace Yoruichi someday."

"Well that's a good timing I suppose, after our previous commander ran away." The student said.

"I hope this one doesn't." A female student giggled. "This one's cute."

"What?" She asked when she saw the narrowed eyes directed at her. "You're just disappointed that you don't have a hot as hell Shihounin Yoruichi to fantasize about anymore. It's the girls turn!"

"Right on sister!" Another female student asked and the two girls gave high fives.

*************

"Again." Harry frowned at Rukia who was lying flat on her back, gasping for air.

"I can't." Rukia said. "I'm too tired Harry."

"No. We'll do this all night if we have to." Harry said sternly. "You're strong Rukia, and you have talent. Why do you always give up?"

"I'm not cut out for Hakuda okay?" Rukia snapped.

"So?" Harry asked. "I suck at demon magic, but do you see me quitting on it?"

"No." Rukia slowly stood up and spread her weight evenly on the balls of her feet. At Harry's nod she attacked, and this time instead of going for a going for a punch, she ducked underneath Harry's attack and swept him of her feet.

She grinned victoriously when she shrieked as her feet were swept from under her body.

"You got distracted."

Rukia looked up and saw Harry was already standing in front of him. She didn't even see him move. "Never assume that you have won, that could get yourself killed. Follow through, strike hard and press on with the advantage you have gained if your first attack is successful."

"Yes Harry." Rukia said.

"Session's over." Harry said. He began to remove his robe that was soaked with sweat from the workout and stretched, enjoying the cool wind as it caressed his bare chest.

Rukia picked this time to subtly remove a camera from her waist and began to subtly take pictures of her commander. This would sell like pancakes at the next Shinigami Women's Association tonight, and Matsumoto would be happy.

"You're still here?" Harry asked.

"I was just taking a breather Harry." Rukia said immediately. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Harry said. "Do you know where Rangiku and Isane are? I sent them a message asking if they want to drink tonight, but they haven't responded."

"No." Rukia said. "I think I'll go home now."

"Sure, and can you ask your brother what I have to wear for the ceremony for the two new captains?" Harry asked. "I understand this is a formal event and that my uniform wouldn't do."

"I'll tell him Captain." Rukia promised.

"Thanks. " Harry said as he began to pour himself a drink, hoping that the scent of a high quality alcoholic drink would lure Matsumoto and her sharp nose out of her hiding. He couldn't sense where his two friends are, even Retsu whom he normally doesn't have a hard time tracking her reiatsu. Where could they be?

He would be worried, except that his scouts reported that there was nothing unusual happening.

"Hey Shunsui." Harry said when the Eight Squad Captain appeared in his office.

"I smell alcohol." Shunsui grinned and sat himself in a chair. "I figured you need a drinking buddy tonight, since you're alone. I'm alone at the barracks too since Nanao said she was busy tonight."

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Haven't you noticed it yet?" Shunsui chuckled. "Every week, most of the female Shinigami that we know vanish all at the same time."

"Do they need help?" Harry immediately stood up, ready for action.

"Sit down Harry." Shunsui laughed at his young friend. "No they're not in trouble. They have this cult, I think, and they only accept women. I never found out where their clubhouse is, but I'm sure it's somewhere inside Seretei."

"Do they prance around naked?" Harry grinned as he poured the drink into two cups and passed one to Shunsui.

"I like your thinking Harry!" Shunsui laughed as images of his Nanao-Chan prancing around in her birthday suit with the other women filled his mind.

************************

_Shinigami Women's Association, secret headquarters_

"Sorry I'm late." Rukia entered the meeting room, her hair wet from a recent bath. She had on her floral and bunny robes that she thought suited her while a stack of photographs was tucked under her arm.

"It's fine, Rukia." Unohana, president of the association said kindly.

"Did Harry forced you to stay late again?" Isane asked.

"We were practicing Hakuda techniques." Rukia said.

"Poor thing." Rangiku said.

"He's looking for you two." Rukia said. She ducked as Yachiru jumped over her head, giggling from the sugar rush as she sucked on a large pretty lollipop.

"I think he wanted to drink." Rukia said.

Matsumoto looked tempted but she resigned herself to attend the meeting. This was important after all, and she was the committee head on the calendar project.

"Have we decided on who will appear on the cover?" Unohana asked.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru said immediately. This drew incredulous looks from the fifty women inside the meeting room.

"He'd scare me to death first before he makes me wet." A voice spoke from the back.

"Any others?" Unohana asked.

"We only need one more." Matsumoto spoke up. "We already have Byakuya's picture for November, thanks to Yachiru."

"Yey!" Yachiru shouted.

"Does anyone have suggestions for the model for December?" Unohana asked.

"Hey, what about that bald guy from the eleventh squad?"

"He's too ugly."

"What about that Mobile Corps officer? You know, the one with green eyes and messy hair."

"You mean Harry?" Isane asked. "That's a good choice if you think about it."

"He has his face covered most of the time when he's out in public." Nanao said. "The only time he was seen without his mask was during the Captain Candidacy ceremony."

"It shocked many of the girls I think, to see a young, handsome commander standing beside the captains." A woman from the back said. "I know, because I was shocked too. He's so cute!"

"I already received many requests among the Shinigami students to transfer to the Mobile Corps School." A woman from the Shinigami registry reported.

"I'm thinking of transferring too, if my captain was as handsome as him. Instead I have large captain with a bucket on his head." Another joked

"Captain Komamura does not wear a bucket." Unohana said. "And I don't think Harry is a suitable candidate for our calendar."

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked.

"He's a very private person." Retsu said. "I doubt if you can take a picture of him without his knowledge."

Matsumoto glanced at Rukia and the younger woman nodded, confirming that she was successful in her mission. Matsumoto smiled and beamed at her.

"Rukia, show the president what you have with you."She said.

Rukia placed a stack of photographs on the floor and spread them around, showing pictures of her commander with his chest visible.

"Oh my god." Matsumoto whispered. She immediately turned to Rukia and gave her a disbelieving look. "I was expecting you to take simple pictures, not this! You're amazing!"

"How did you get pictures of Harry half-naked?"

At the word 'half naked', almost everyone in the room scrambled and rushed to get a look at the pictures. In a few seconds, the stack of pictures was gone and the few that did not get a copy were trying to steal their neighbor's.

"Wow! These pictures are great!" Isane exclaimed. "Take a look, Captain."

Unohana's face remained calm as she took the pictures and examined them. It was a few pictured of Harry, his chest bare glinting with sweat as he tried to cool his body down. She knew that image well, without his pants to boot.

"Good work Rukia." Matsumoto said. "I never knew you had the hots for your commanding officer like Nanao here."

"I do not!" Nanao Ise exclaimed.

"Oh no, I don't like Harry that way." Rukia said immediately.

"What's not to like here?" Kiyone snatched the picture of Harry from her sister and made Rukia look at it.

"I admit he looks nice..."

"He's as hot as hell!"

"Well yeah, but I don't feel that way about Harry." Rukia said. "It's like he's my big brother, Byakuya, only more vocal and affectionate."

"Huh?" Matsumoto asked. "In what way?"

"He's really protective of his subordinates." Rukia said. "When I first arrived at the Mobile Corps, he scolded the other officers who made fun of me because of my weak stamina. And then, even though he was busy with his other duties, he made sure to give me extra training so that I could catch up with the others."

Rukia looked up to see the entire room was listening to her every word. "Uhhmm... Like I said, Harry's like a big brother to me. I think even Byakuya thinks he is a good influence, since he doesn't treat him as rudely as he does with Renji."

"Aww, I never knew Harry to be so sweet!" Isane said. Matsumoto only smiled, knowing how big Harry's heart was. He was there for her when she needed him the most, and his companionship only helped her regain what self esteem she had lost.

After she asked Harry to sleep with her that night, he never expected her to start sleeping with him. He treated her like always, a good friend, though a bit more flirty and affectionate. Matsumoto Rangiku knew that if it was another man that slept with her that night, they would have expected Rangiku to do it again to them, and they would brag their conquest of Soul Society's most lusted after woman.

Harry never did, and Isane didn't have a clue that something changed in their friendship. Of course Rangiku would sometimes screw around with Harry whenever she felt horny.

Her friend would oblige and giver her pleasure, and she could always count on him to keep their secret. It was Harry that restored her fate on men, and that not all would be just after her, and discard her later when they got what they wanted from her.

"This would look good as our cover, don't you think girls?" Matsumoto asked. The members shouted their approval, though some of the Byakuya die-hards were not as enthusiastic about it. Still, if Byakuya was on friendly terms with this Harry, they would not raise their objections.

"President Unohana?" Rangiku looked at Retsu who had returned to her seat. "What do you think?"

"Very well, if it is the decision of the association, then we would begin printing." Unohana said kindly.

**************

"Nice sword." Harry looked at Rukia's released Zanpakutou. He had been asking her for a month about her Shikai until she finally relented and released her Zanpakutou while they were in the training grounds that were only for the head of the mobile corps.

"How much have you trained with **Sode no Shirayuki?" Harry asked.**

"**I know enough." Rukia confessed. "Don't tell anyone about my Zanpakutou."**

"**I won't." Harry said, reverently holding the beautiful sword in his hands. Its blade, hilt and guard were pure white, and that made Harry curious about its capabilities. "But what I want to ask is why haven't you explored your Zanpakutou's full potential?"**

"**Full potential?" Rukia said as she took back her Zanpakutou. **

"**Yep." Harry said. "Don't tell me you don't even know how to use the Shikai abilities of your own sword?"**

"**I think I know more about my Zanpakutou than you do Harry!" Rukia snapped at him, insulted that he would question her relationship with her own Zanpakutou.**

"**Really?" Harry asked, by now used to Rukia's sudden mood swings. "Can you show me a move using your Sode no Shirayuki?"**

Rukia nodded and twirled her Zanpakutou around her, and Harry was transfixed, it was like he was watching a dance. A moment later he realized that Rukia was doing a dance. The white cloth that trailed her hilt fluttered against the wind and Harry felt Rukia's reiatsu spike up.

"First Dance, Tsukishiro!" Rukia said. Immediately the ground where she performed the dance glowed white and Harry noticed the rocky ground started to freeze.

He thought that was the effect of her Shikai's ability when a column of ice shot up, freezing everything within the area and it even included the air straight towards the sky. A few moments later the pillar of ice shattered, and snow started to flow around them.

"Impressive." Harry said. "What other things can you do with it?"

"That's about it." Rukia said as she out back her Zanpakutou back to its sheath.

"That's it?" Harry asked. "What have you been doing all this time since you achieved Shikai?"

"Uhmmm..." Rukia was unable to answer.

"You thought that once you achieved Shikai, that that would be it?" Harry scoffed. "You must be using the first dance to make snowmen the shape of bunnies, weren't you?"

"I'm not!" Rukia shouted, though she thought Harry's suggestion was a good idea. Chappy the bunny would look cute if it was made of snow and ice.

*************

"Do I look alright in this?" Harry tugged on his white Haori. One look at the uniform, and he immediately cut off its sleeves, claiming that it would hinder his movements in combat. It had the symbol of the Secret Mobile corps in his back, and his rank as commander of the division.

"You look fine," Rukia said. She picked up a loose thread from his new uniform and smooth the white fabric on her shoulders.

"Well?" Harry stood back and turned around and waited for Rukia's comments.

"You look dashing." Rukia grinned. Unlike her commander, she didn't like the black cloth that usually hid the lower half of her face. It was luck that she was immediately promoted to be his second, since that rank was afforded the same right not to hide their face.

"Good." Harry said. "Let's go. I'll let you catch up this time."

"Hmff." Rukia glared and held back her retort. She could comfortably do a low level Shunpo, an incredible achievement for a Shinigami who had less than a year's training. She was also lucky that the one training he was one of the most gifted in Shunpo since the days of Yoruichi, the Goddess of Flash.

"My my, you look very handsome Harry."

Harry smiled and walked nearer to Matsumoto who was smiling at him and taking in his new look.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I can see someone who likes it more." Matsumoto Rangiku winked at him and sauntered of to the side of her own captain.

"Good morning, Harry." Unohana Retsu and her Vice Captain walked towards him and he turned to face them.

"Good morning, Captain Unohana, Isane." Harry said. He felt Retsu's eyes over him, taking in his appearance from head to foot.

"We have ten minutes to spare, would you like to take a walk?" Unohana asked. "It's been a long time since I've been here, and I would like to visit the Academy Gardens. Perhaps the landscaping has changed from the last time I visited."

"It will be my pleasure Captain." Harry said. He offered her his arm and Retsu gratefully took it, a proper courtesy from a man of his rank.

"I know there is a private garden in the south end." Retsu whispered. "I wasn't to check it out if you don't mind."

"You couldn't wait to get to the goods huh?" Harry grinned. "That must be some rare herb you're after."

Harry and Retsu finally reached the private garden after they were greeted with great reverence by the Shinigami Students they met. The private garden was surrounded by tall walls, it was used for mediation and contemplation by students that wanted to commune with their Zanpakutou to achieve Shikai.

Right now, it was merely a private location that Unohana Retsu wanted to use to have a quickie with her lover. As the metal gate to the garden closed, Retsu placed her arms on Harry's chest, and she leaned up to capture her lips with his.

"Wow, what was that for?" Harry asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but couldn't you wait till after the ceremony?"

"I couldn't" Retsu whispered in his ear. "How could I not but take you, dressed so handsome and dashing."

"And you, you're always beautiful to me." Harry said. He was pushed back against a tree as Retsu pounced on him as her hands travelled past the waistbands of his pants.

***************

"What happened to you?" Rukia exclaimed. She spotted several leaves and twigs stuck in his Haori and grumbled about the carelessness of men.

"They're about to start the ceremony." She continued as she plucked pieces of dirt in his uniform. "You better hurry."

"Thanks Rukia." Harry said and he appeared right behind Shunsui as the captains headed to center of the old courtyard, their vice captains and second in commands right beside them.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Isane whispered to Unohana's ear. "Is your chair uncomfortable?"

"I am fine, Isane." Unohana said. She just felt squishy since her own fluids and Harry's continued to drip down from between her legs. Harry, in a fit of naughtiness, decided to steal her panties, leaving the fourth squad captain to endure as Harry's semen flowed down her legs.

She spotted Harry looking at her from the corner of his eye and gave him a predatory look. As predicted, Harry looked away and tugged on his trousers and white Haori. She patted the lump in her pocket, where she put Harry's underwear.

****************

_Thirteenth Division Barracks._

"This is it." Harry had just left the barracks with Rukia as his second in command for the last time. He accompanied her as she comfortably used Shunpo towards her own division barracks.

"Better make use of that training and kick some Hollow butt." Harry said. They stood in front of the entrance of the Thirteenth squad office where Jyuushiro Ukitake stood with his fifth seat officer Kiyone and the third seat officer Sentaro, waiting to welcome Kuchiki Rukia home.

Rukia bit her lip and she suddenly hugged Harry, while tears fell down her cheeks. Harry looked uncomfortable at such a public display of affecting but he just smiled and hugged her back.

"Well this is it." Harry said. He gave a respectful nod to Captain Ukitake and after he ruffled Rukia's hair, the Mobile corps commander disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki Rukia." Jyuushiro Ukitake said. He wore a proud smile as he beamed at his subordinate and led her back to meet her old colleagues.

"Wow Kuchiki!" Kiyone poked Rukia's upper arm, "You buffed up!"

"And your reiatsu feels stronger." Sentaro added. "I'm proud of you for surviving for a year at the Mobile Corps division."

"No way, I'm more prouder of Rukia!" Kiyone said.

"What? Are you questioning my sincerity towards Rukia?" Sentaro asked. "Rukia, don't listen to this booger."

"Shut up gorlla face!" Kiyone shrieked. "Rukia, welcome back. I'm glad to see that you're finally home."

"Don't listen to her Kuchiki!" Sentaro exclaimed. "I'm very glad to see you home. Your squad misses you."

"You're trying to pull me down again, Mister Insincerity!" Kiyone shouted.

"Look who's talking, boyish figure girl! You haven't grown up! Even Rukia is more developed than you now, she surpassed you!"

"Ahhckk!" Kiyone shouted when she saw Rukia. "What are you doing having a more girlish figure than I have!"

"Huh?" Rukia asked. She gave Jyuushiro Ukitake a questioning look but her captain shook her head and headed back to his office, muttering about overzealous subordinates.

***************

"Shinigami patrols that wander too close to western Rokungai near the glittering forests are found unconscious near the outskirts." The Captain Commander said to the assembled captains.

"It's no hollow then." Hitsugaya Toushiro said. "Rebels?"

"Possible." Tousen said.

"You want me to lead my squad there, Captain Commander?" Ichimaru Gin offered. "I'll teach whoever they are a lesson."

"No, if our enemy is kind enough to leave our Shinigami basically unhurt except for a few concussions, we will give them the same courtesy." Yamamoto replied. "The Mobile corps will be suitable for this task."

"Yes Captain Commander." Harry said immediately.

"This meeting is dismissed." The captain commander said, and the captains took this as their dismissal.

"How are you faring?" Harry asked when he noticed the new captain of the second division walk alongside him.

"It still feels strange to be standing around with the captains, and treated at the same level of respect as they are." Soi Fon said as she looked straight ahead. She was not scowling, so Harry rook this that she was not in a bad mood.

"You'll get used to it." Harry replied. "You belong there, like a missing puzzle."

Soi Fon glanced at him and turned back her head straight. "So do you."

"Me?" Harry scoffed. "I'm just a lowly lieutenant commander, and you're the Captain."

"That's not what I was talking about." Soi Fon stopped to let the other Captains get past them. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Harry. "You also belong there with the rest of the captains. I now understand why the Captain Commander promoted you so suddenly."

"Don't tell me I've become too cocky?!" Harry asked. "If you say that, then I'll stop hanging out with Captain Byakuya."

Soi Fon actually smiled at that before her expression turned back to her impassive mask. "I was talking about power, and reiatsu. Ever since I achieved Bankai, my reiatsu has significantly gone up, and my senses also sharpened."

"Did you know what I found out?" Soi Fon asked. "I thought you were also doing some independent training for Bankai. I had plans that when I became a captain, I would take you in as my vice captain, then after a decade or so you would achieve Bankai and become a captain of your own division."

"You wanted me to be a vice captain?" Harry asked. "I thought you hated my guts!"

"I did." Soi Fon said."But then I was just jealous of you. For you redirected Yoruichi's attention from me to you. I hated your guts, but I couldn't lie to myself anymore, and I understood why Yoruichi paid special attention to you."

"You took to the training like fish to water. On your first week, you learned Shunpo, then Hakuda. You improved dramatically that I kept on wondering why you hadn't caused a stir at Soul Society like Hitsugaya Toushiro." Soi Fon said. "Then I realized what Yoruichi wanted, you were her protégé, meant to take over the Mobile Corps. She didn't want any captain taking an interest in you and taking you away. It would be a great loss to the Corps."

Harry said nothing but simply stared at her face and Soi Fon looked back at him, her eyes cool and calculating.

"I was stunned when I felt your reiatsu. And it wasn't the same as the other vice captains, but on the same level as a captains." Soi Fon said. "You achieved Bankai far earlier than I expected."

"Speaking of Bankai, when can I see yours?" Harry asked.

"I haven't even seen the released form of your Zanpakutou" Soi Fon said.

"Maybe when our divisions get assigned together and we encounter a particularly difficult Hollow, you'll see my black wing, Fujin." Harry grinned. "I liked talking to this Soi Fon, I hope she stays. I'll see you later, have a mission you know."

The Corps commander vanished and Soi Fon's trained eyes saw him in the distance, his guard desperately trying to keep up with him but failing. Soi Fon cracked a smile and continued walking down the corridor.

**************

"Report."

"Our scouts are found on the side of the road, unconscious Commander."

Harry frowned and looked at the map. The attacks happened when his scouts got within a hundred meters of the house of the Shiba clan. He remembered that the owner was a good friend of hers, and Harry decided to use diplomacy first before he used force. If this person was a friend of Yoruichi, then he was bound to be strong and talented and Harry didn't want to fight if he didn't have to. Harry shook his head and chuckled, Kyoraku Shinsou would be proud. He was learning to pick his battles properly and that violence was not always the solution to any problem.

"Get those scouts back here." Harry barked. He began to tie a black cloth to his face and headed towards the target. Harry's white haori made him standout among his men, and several bowed when they saw him.

In one step, Harry stood in a tree watching a strange house with large stone tigers on either side of it. At the back, Harry saw the largest chimney Harry had ever seen.

He noticed three men had suddenly started to attack him and Harry just smiled and moved. He positioned his leg to collide with the man's chest, while his other leg to collide with the other attacker's face. His right arm shot out and caught the third attacker right in the gut, forcing him to expel the wind in his lungs and his dinner.

A moment after he punched the third attacker, the two men trying to attack him collided with his feet and all three started to fall from the tree at the same time. To an observer, it looked like three men had been poised to ambush a man when the three seemingly collided with an invisible wall and started falling down at the same time.

Harry shook his head, so much for diplomacy. He decided to warn the people inside the house of his arrival.

*********

"Shit." Ganju of the Shiba clan said when he felt the powerful reiatsu of a captain suddenly bloom just outside the House.

"Prepare the defenses!" Ganju ordered to his minions. "Sister, let's escape!"

"Too late for that." Kuukaku hiked her thumb behind her and Ganju's eyes widened when he saw what looks to be a Shinigami captain in his white haori standing behind his sister's chair.

"Stay away from my sister!" Ganju was about to throw a powerful bomb to provide a distraction when the reiatsu of the captain intensified, sending most of the people in the room to their knees.

"Just as I expected, Yoruichi said you were strong, I never expected you to be a girl though." The Shinigami said.

"Oh? You know Yoruichi?" Kuukaku asked, her eyes carefully observing her uninvited guest. She knew he was dangerous, very dangerous, his mere Reiatsu made everyone in her house except her to their knees. "I thought she ran out of Soul Society? Good decision if you asked me."

Harry frowned but let the insult slide."Shiba Kuukaku, why have you been assaulted my men?"

"They were getting too nosy." Kuukaku said. "I only gave them a bump on the head."

"And that's why I haven't used force against you, yet." Harry said, letting the threat hang.

"Is it wrong for me to defend my property against intruders?" Kuukaku Shiba asked.

"If it is for the security of Soul Society, then I have every right. We have reports that you are building so sort of weapon. What is the purpose..." Harry trailed off. He dodged what he figured from the smell was a firecracker thrown from behind him, and a moment later he was holding his Zanpakutou on a man's throat.

"Ganju!" Kuukau shouted. Her left hand started to glow and Harry could feel a strong reiatsu gathering in her arm. "Let go of my brother... now."

"Why should I?" Harry asked calmly. "Doesn't he know it's rude to attack me when I'm talking to you? He has no honor."

"He's my brother." Kuukaku said. By now a large fireball hovered above her open palm as she stared at him in the eye. "I already lost one from a Shinigami, I can't allow you to kill my remaining brother too."

"Tell your brother he needs to learn some manners." Harry sheathed his Zanpakutou and let go of his attacker. Ganju dropped to the ground, coughing from Harry's strong grip at his throat.

"Now, where were we?" Harry suddenly vanished and appeared in his previous position. "Right, the purpose of this weapon you're building."

"You're good." Kuukaku let the flame in her hand dissipate and inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she would lose her brother at that moment. "You're almost as fast as Yoruichi."

"Nah, I'm not up to her level yet." Harry said. "She didn't earn the name Goddess of Flash for nothing."

"I know." Kuukaku said. "You seem pretty familiar with the previous commander of the mobile corps."

"She trained me if that's what you're asking." Harry said. "We were meant to visit your place for my Shunpo exercise, but that never pushed through."

"That explains it." Kuukaku said. She knew there has to be a reason why this Shinigami didn't kill her brother. He had trained under Yoruichi, and if she guessed, maybe he was not as arrogant as the other Shinigami she was used to dealing with.

"Explains what?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later" Kuukaku replied, her demeanor changing when she realized what type of person she was dealing with. "Can we talk? And could you lower down your reiatsu? My men find it difficult to breathe."

Harry nodded after considering her offer. This was not an unreasonable request after all. Shunsui always said that if he could talk himself out of a fight, he'd do so.

"Leave." Kuukaku ordered her men after Harry's reiatsu vanished from the air, and the gentle breeze that was blowing around the room gradually weakened.

"Interesting." Kuukaku muttered when she saw Harry's reiatsu and its relationship with the wind. "It seems we have a misunderstanding then, I am not building a weapon that would endanger Soul Society. I would not stoop that low, even though my noble house was disgraced from the rest of Soul Society.

"I've read about the Shiba Clan." Harry said. "Back then, you belonged to one of the four noble families of Soul society. What are you building then? Can you assure me that it is of no danger to Seretei?"

"It's not yet finished, but I'll show you so that your damn scouts would stop sneaking around my house." Kuukaku headed towards another hallway, and Harry noticed that they were going deeper under the ground.

"Why did you come here anyway? I thought this problem was too small for Seretei's top assassin to come himself." Kuukaku said. "I figured you'd just send your subordinates to investigate the problem."

"Yamamoto tasked me to investigate." Harry said. "I thought about doing that, but I was bored. Ever since Yoruichi vanished, things got pretty dull around the barracks."

"I bet." Kuukaku said. She stopped at the end of the hallway and with a flick of her wrist, the torches around the large underground chamber lit up. Harry's eyes inspected a large cylindrical object that seems to be made of metal, and hollow at the inside.

"This is the Kakaku Cannon!" Kuukaku said proudly.

"What does it do?" Harry frowned.

"I plan to use this to launch large fireworks up to the sky." Kuukaku said. Every year, the Shiba clan is tasked to set up the fire works for every district. However, it becomes expensive to set up our equipment and move from one district to another. That takes time."

"So you built this thing so you that you can send fire workers towards any district without having to move around all the time." Harry said.

"That's right." Kuukaku grinned. "Are you satisfied, Mobile Corps Commander?"

"I'll make my report to the Captain Commander." Harry said. "This is obviously no weapon for some nefarious purpose. Those stupid Shinigami from third squad obviously made a mistake."

"Glad we have come to an understanding." Kuukaku said. "This calls for a celebration, and I would like to invite you."

"I haven't had a drink for a long time." Harry summoned a hell butterfly so that he could tell his force to pack up and head back to the barracks. "Yoruichi said you had a good stock."

"Damn right!" Kukaku grinned.

****************

"Sister?" Ganju looked confused when he saw his older sister and the powerful Shinigami that nearly killed him walk towards them. "What's going on?"

"We talked things out, and we resolved the issues between us." Kuukaku said. "It was all a misunderstanding between us and the Shinigami."

"But why is he here?" Ganju asked as he looked at the Shinigami whose lower part of his face was covered by a black cloth.

"I invited him." Kuukaku took out a pipe from her pockets and began to stuff a rare weed in it. "This Shinigami Commander was Yoruichi's protégé. What's your name by the way?"

The Shinigami Commander lowered the cloth that covered his face and Kuukaku and Ganju looked at him with stunned faces. "It's Harry, Harry Potter."

***************

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" Kuukaku giggled messed with Harry's hair. "I can't believe you're so young!"

Harry was at first taken aback with Kuukaku's sudden change of attitude towards him. She started treating him like they knew each other for a long time, and she always had that wistful look on her face when Harry laughed at one of her jokes.

Even her younger brother did, he only remained behind the two quietly sipping his own drink. His once hateful look was now replaced with confusion and something else Harry couldn't place.

"I'm not that young." Harry said. "And why do you keep saying cute? I'm not cute! I'm a very dangerous looking and scary Shinigami."

"Whatever you say Harry." Kuukaku laughed and finished her drink in one gulp. She made an unladylike burp, and finally after consuming a good amount of Sake that would have challenged Rangiku as Soul Society's heaviest drinker, she passed out on his lap.

Harry looked at the strange woman snoring softly on his lap, her prosthetic right arm firmly hugging him around his waist.

"You're probably confused at how my sister was acting."

Harry looked up to see Ganju facing him, sipping his own drink.

"Can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"You remind her... us about our brother. You look awfully like him you know." Ganju said.

"Where's your brother?" Harry asked.

"He's dead." Ganju said. "He was killed by a Shinigami."

"That's why you don't like Shinigami sneaking around your property" Harry said. He yelped when Kuukaku started snoring, and he felt her hug tighten.

"All the pain that she kept hidden inside suddenly burst forth when she saw you." Ganju said.

"Do I really look like your brother? What was his name?" Harry asked.

"His name is Shiba Kaien." Ganju replied. "And yes, you have a strong resemblance to him, especially your hair. It's as messy as his."

"I've never been able to comb it down this bird's nest." Harry admitted.

"He used to say that too." Ganju smiled.

**************

"Come visit when you're free Harry. You're a good drinking buddy."

"You recover fast." Harry said. He was stood on top of a nearby cliff that over looked Rokungai. In the far distance he could make out the tall spire of the white tower of Seretei, surrounded by thousands of smaller lights.

"I have a high tolerance." Kuukaku bragged. "So what's bugging you? Is it Yoruichi?"

"How'd you know?" Harry asked. The winds picked up around him as he let out a small part of his reiatsu. The trees in the forest below stirred and hundreds of leaves were picked up by the gentle breeze.

"You have that look in your eye." Kuukaku said.

"What look?"

"The look that say that they miss their loved ones." Kuukaku said. when Harry didn't reply, she teased him.

"I bet she shagged you huh?" Kuukaku grinned. "I know Yoruichi, she couldn't resist someone like you."

"I couldn't resist her too." Harry grinned and faced his new friend.

"I better get back." Harry said. "The captains will be expecting my report tomorrow."

"Stay out of trouble." Kuukaku said as she stood beside him. She gave him a sidelong glance and finally she couldn't resist and ruffled his hair one last time.

"Hey!" Harry said. "Do you know how hard to comb this down?"

Kuukaku gave him one of her wistful smiles and gave him a package wrapped in a gray cloth. "Here, I thought you could use some fireworks as a souvenir. "

"Thanks." Harry smiled back. He covered his face and disappeared in front of her, and only a strong wind marked his departure.

******************

"What is it?" Harry walked faster towards the Captain Commander's office as fast as he could.

"I heard that there's some trouble." Hitsugaya Toushiro said.

Harry opened the door and only saw Unohana and a few Captains were present. The call for a captain's meeting at early morning had interrupted everyone's sleep, and Harry still rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Captain Soi Fon has asked for immediate reinforcements." The Captain Commander went straight to the point. "We have little time to spare. Whose division is ready to move at once?"

"I have six squads ready to move at a moment's notice." Harry said. "They're supposed to replace the shift for this morning."

"Good." Yamamoto replied. "The spirit gate is being prepared as we speak. Lieutenant commander, limiters for this mission has been lifted."

Harry raised his eye at that announcement. Usually, the Captains and Vice Captains have limiters placed on them whenever they visited the human world. Such was the strength of their reiatsu that it was dangerous for ordinary humans to come near them.

"Make haste, Lieutenant Commander."

"I'll go right ahead." Harry said. "Captain Hitsugaya, can you tell my squad to follow me, I'll use my full speed for this and I don't think they'll be able to catch up to me."

At Hitsugaya's nod, Harry disappeared from their sight, and the Captains tracked his reiatsu as it headed towards the spirit gate.

"Now that's fast." Zaraki Kenpachi grinned. "I never knew shadow boy could travel that quickly."

"Captain Zaraki, prepare four squads and be prepared to step in, if the situation escalates." Yamamoto replied.

"I'll prepare my squad as well, Captain Commander." Captain Unohana said.

******************

"Get them all out right now!" Soi Fon screamed. She had released her Zanpakutou, Suzubemachi as her enemy continued to devour her forces. Already twelve of her best had died, and it was only her and the third squad that survived.

This was supposed to be a standard investigation and elimination of a spiritual object they had found near the mountains of Karakura City.

The first squad had been their first casualty. They had released the seals on a large rock that gave off the strange reiatsu and were immediately sucked in to a dark vortex. Soi Fon attempted to rescue them but she was too late. She was almost sucked in, but thanks to her own skill, she managed to escape.

They had released what looked to be an unknown type of Hollow that no one in their division had encountered before. It was the size of an ordinary Shinigami, with a partial mask that covered its head while a white face looked at them with a hole on the bottom of its mouth.

It was slaughter, as squads two bravely tried to take it on, but they were immediately put out of commission from the strange Hollow's reiatsu. It was too strong, and Soi Fon was forced to release her Zanpakutou to increase her own reiatsu. It was not enough.

Soi Fon had heard stories of Hollows, capable of matching even the Shinigami Captains in terms of skill and power. These Hollows had lived on for thousands of years, evolving from a Gillian class Hollow to something even more terrifying. And Soi Fon knew she was facing one right now, a Vasto Lorde.

It was thought by Soul Society that only three of these Vasto Lorde existed in Hueco Mundo. The old wars fought hundreds of years before Soi Fon's birth spoke of these beings. Thankfully the Shinigami won, forcing back these dangerous hollows back into hiding. Soi wondered if she would survive this experience.

"Ha! Oh the irony!" The Vasto Lorde laughed. "It was Shinigami that sealed me, and here I awaken to see them release me!"

"Who are you?" Soi Fon shouted.

"My name is of no importance to you, but since you're going to die anyway, call me Salamanca Himno" The Hollow said. It wore a white robe of similar to that of a Captain's Haori, but it bore strange markings and words that Soi Fon didn't understand. "I need to get back, to see how things were, but first..."

The hollow suddenly disappeared and grabbed Soi Fon's second in command, Fuuko Ando and it seemingly sucked her reiatsu dry, his hand glowing as it absorbed Fuuko's life force. Soi Fon could not allow this to happen and moved, and she managed to hit the Vasto Lorde in the shoulder. She needed one more hit.

"Oh? What's this bee sting?" It looked at the small wound. "You have some reiatsu in you, perhaps I'll have you next. You seem tasty."

Soi Fon attacked again, aiming for the wound she managed to hit. It was the deadly ability of her Zanpakutou. Two hits from the same spot would automatically kill anything that it hit, but the Vasto Lorde danced away from her.

"Pathetic, are you sure you're wearing the right uniform?" Salamanca asked. He suddenly opened his mouth and suddenly let out a black stream of energy. Soi Fon barely dodged the attack as it singed her haori, but the rest of her forces were not so lucky. They took a direct hit, and Soi Fon suddenly found herself alone.

She had no choice, she released more of her reiatsu and waited until it built up around her body. Her opponent's grin only widened when it saw what she was doing and it suddenly pressed its arms and started chanting. The metal bracelets on Salamanca's wrist glowed and suddenly Soi Fon suddenly dropped to her knees, gasping for breath as pain coursed through her body, breaking her concentration for achieving Bankai.

"I won't let you do that girl. Who knows what tricks you're up to with your Bankai." Salamanca grinned. "This is my special trick, an unavoidable attack that once you get hit, you experience excruciating pain that prevents you from fighting."

The hollow opened his mouth as he prepared another Cero attack, but just as he released the energy, Soi Fon found herself in the strong arms of Harry Potter.

"Hey!" Salamanca shouted, annoyed that it was interrupted. It suddenly vanished, and Harry realized that it was being pursued.

"You fine?" Harry asked as he increased his speed, while his pursuer stayed with him.

"I felt better." Soi Fon gasped. Waves of pain still travelled through her body, but her high pain tolerance helped her get over the pain. Still she knew she was out of commission until the healers arrived.

"It's catching up to you." Soi Fon said when she looked back.

"I noticed." Harry said. "What is it? I never felt such strong reiatsu before."

"It's the most powerful type of Hollow." Soi Fon said. "They're so rare that some consider them a myth. They are the Vasto Lorde. Escape now while you can Harry. Get the other captains to take out this thing."

"And leave you alone to its mercy?" Harry asked. "You crazy?"

Soi Fon felt Harry was adjusting his arms that carried her and suddenly she saw his Haori gone, it flew back and hit the Salamanca who was closing down on them.

Soi Fon was about to congratulate Harry for his quick thinking when she suddenly found herself on top of a cliff, with their pursuer a good kilometer away from them. How did Harry do that?

"Stay here." Harry said. He gave her a reassuring grin and suddenly vanished, not hearing Soi Fon who was crying out, trying to warn him of the Vasto Lorde's hidden ability.

***********

"You're pretty fast. Another Captain class huh?" Salamanca said when Harry appeared in front of him.

Harry decided not to take his enemy lightly and decided to surprise his opponent. It was able to fight Soi Fon and win, meaning it was no pushover. And it was fast too, It was able to catch as he used Shunpo to take Soi Fon out of harm's way.

The winds picked up around them and the leaves from the trees started to fly off their dried branches.

Salamanca tried to guess his next opponent when the Shinigami was gone, and the next moment he received a knee to his chin, and a punch to his chest.

Harry grunted as he felt a slight pain in his knuckles, and realized that his opponent has a high density of reiatsu all over his body.

Salamanca felt the pain and was about to critique his opponent's style of fighting when a horn on its partial mask was broken as a boomerang flew past his ear, nearly chopping off his head.

"Fuck, he is tough." Harry muttered as he massaged his knuckles. He needed to attack with his Zanpakutou and moved to his opponent again. He didn't want to give this dangerous enemy time to recover and he didn't let up from his attack.

Harry rushed towards the hollow and Salamanca thought that he would use the same tactic again. The Hollow crouched his feet to receive the blow, obviously his opponent relied more on hand to hand combat than his earlier opponent.

But as he prepared to absorb another punch or kick, a strange looking weapon seemed to appear from nowhere and the Shinigami attacked, managing to land a nasty gash on his chest. Salamanca growled and his reiatsu intensified, and immediately the wound in his chest healed.

"High speed regeneration!" Harry managed to say out loud.

"Why yes, don't you know?" Salamanca asked. "Now it's my turn."

Harry only had a moment to comprehend what his opponent said when he felt a large white grab his face and smash it to the ground. Harry saw stars, and only with instinct that he kicked out and leaped away from his opponent.

The Hollow was already there, not giving him enough time to have a secure footing to launch into Shunpo before the hands with sharp nails slashed at his chest, drawing deep gashes and scratches in his torso.

"Think you can defeat me, Shinigami?" Salamanca asked. He opened his mouth and Harry barely dodged the attack that almost killed Soi Fon earlier.

Harry was now on the defensive, and he looked for a way to regain his composure. He dodged another Cero blast but his twist put him in the path of another kick, and it was powerful. It sent him crashing through several trees until he crashed at the bottom of the cliff face, where he placed Soi Fon so that she could recover.

"Pitiful. I never even broke a sweat." The Hollow sneered.

A gust of wind blew the dust away and the Hollow found his opponent, bloodied and bruised, standing in front of him with his weird looking blade in his grip. The winds grew stronger and the Vasto Lorde realized that this Captain class was about to initiate Bankai, and he couldn't have that.

He clapped his hands together and his bracelets rattled and glowed again, casting an area wide blast that caught his opponent. As expected, he immediately went down, but he was not groaning in pain like the other one.

Harry felt pain spread through his body, and his limbs and back twist and jerk from the intense pain. He had no way to trace where the pain started or where it ended. He just felt that every part of his body was lit on fire. Through his hazy vision, he saw the Hollow was gathering energies again for a blast, and by the looks of it the blast would be a strong one.

Images flashed through his mind as he struggled to retain his sanity, and suddenly images of his past life flew by. Yes, this pain was familiar, and he knew how to fight it. He was trained to withstand the pain, far worse than he experienced in his training with Fujin. He heard her voice, shouting at him, encouraging him to fight on.

In a fit of desperation, or inspiration, (he honestly didn't know which one was it), Harry gathered familiar energies in his hands, not quite the honed power of his soul. This was different. This was magic, and it was also magic that was causing this pain.

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry muttered, and his will flowed through his hands, using the energies that powered the pain in his body to power the spell, augmenting the magic he had gathered from his surroundings. For some reason his magical core was gone, but he could still feel the ambient magics in the air, and he used it for the spell.

Suddenly the pain stopped, but his muscles still ached. The Cero Blast hit the ground where he was a second ago. Harry twisted in the air, and decided to use the dust that kicked up from the attack as his cover.

Soi Fon was watching the battle from where she lay on top of the cliff. She was on her belly and her eyes watched the intense and fierce battle as Harry valiantly tried to attack the Vasto Lorde. She feared that Harry would fall into the same trap as she did, but to her surprise, Harry seemed to be holding his own.

He gave no quarter, and he was fast, and efficient, precision and grace personified. It wasn't enough, as Harry hesitated at the last moment and the Hollow turned the tide. He was now on the defensive, and Soi Fon cringed when she saw Harry suffer deep wounds in his body.

Then Salamanca, as the Hollow called itself, caught Harry in the torso, and sent him crashing into the bottom of the cliff she was on. She quickly used her arms and dragged her limp body across the rocky surface and looked down, and saw nothing as dust blew around.

The wind got stronger, and Soi Fon's heart jumped when she her comrade was fine. He was gathering his reiatsu, obviously to use his Bankai. Soi Fon tried to shout, but his throat was sore and all she managed was a feeble croak, to warn him not to let himself get caught in a trap she fell for.

Unfortunately Harry did and Soi Fon's heart filled with dread. They would all die here.

An explosion later Soi Fon feared the worst as the dust rose up to the cliff. Then she saw it, Harry burst through the dust, and mid air he immediately gathered his reiatsu and a powerful wind blew around him.

The Cero was still on the ground, obviously confused on how its enemy escaped his trap. As Harry continued to move higher into the sky, the wind got stronger until it whipped out his robes violently enough until they tore into pieces of black cloths swirling around him. something in his back and shoulders exploded in a thunderous clash of wind and reiatsu, and Soi Fon found herself staring at Harry who now stood at the edge of the cliff, meters away from her.

He was glowing as his reiatsu swirled around him, and Soi Fon thought this was his Bankai. It wasn't, his Zanpakutou was still on its Shikai form, though it now glowed with his reiatsu.

The Hollow burst through the cloud of dust and Harry moved. Soi Fon's eyes widened, she didn't see him, her trained eyes couldn't follow his movement.

"Oh?" The Hollow was surprised at this new development. Harry took hold of Fujin and it glowed brighter and suddenly she became two, held in either hand.

The Hollow attacked, its nails again elongating as he darted towards the Shinigami on the edge of the cliff. But the opponent was not there, and Salamanca found his arms filled with bracelets lying on the ground, detached from his body. A second later he felt the pain and he screeched.

"Let's see if your high speed regeneration can survive this." Soi Fon heard Harry speak.

"Flow through the currents, where the east and western wind meets, Fujin!"

Harry threw a powerful kick that smashed through the Hollow's head, breaking more of its partial mask that hung over his head. Then two winds flew past the hollow, and it shrieked as its energies started to dissipate. Its body was sliced through, and it started to fall back to the ground in four pieces.

Soi Fon felt a small explosion of spirit particles, and finally she knew that the Vasto Lorde was gone. They had defeated it, and the pain that coursed through her body was immediately gone.

"Was... that your Bankai?" Soi Fon asked weakly as Harry collapsed beside her, the strange energies in his back, arms and legs had dissipated.

"No, that was a technique I learned while training for Bankai." Harry said weakly. He felt drained, and every part of his body ached from the aftermath of the Vasto Lorde's strange magical attack.

"Unfortunately, that technique consumes a lot of reiatsu." Harry said. He felt sleepy, and the gentle wind that blew on top of the cliff did not help. A minute later both Shinigami succumbed to exhaustion, where later the eleventh squad found them.

***************

"Oi, thought you'd never awaken."

Soi Fon snapped her eyes open and saw Captain Unohana, and Zaraki Kenpachi standing beside her bed.

"How long was I out?" Soi Fon asked.

"You slept for Four hours, Captain Soi Fon." Unohana said. "Isane will come by to help you drink some of the medicine we have. Excuse me, I'll check on the other patients."

"How's Harry?" Soi Fon immediately asked, and Unohana stopped at the doorway.

"He's going to be fine." Unohana said, wearing a kind smile. "He's just exhausted, and is still sleeping. Fortunately, he did not appear to have suffered too many injuries."

"The Captain Commander wants to hear what happened." Zaraki looked annoyed for some reason. "He sent me here to hear your unofficial statement."

"One my squads had accidentally released an ancient seal on a hollow." Soi Fon said, remembering the Hollow that butchered her men. "From what I could tell, it was a Vasto Lorde."

"That explains why the reiatsu sensors in the Communications and analysis bureau got fried." Zaraki said. "So that's it? Powerful Hollow is released, it takes you and the shadow boy to take it down?"

"No, Harry defeated it by himself. He rescued me first from a Cero blast." Soi Fon said.

"Cero huh." Zaraki laughed again. "Wish I was there. Tell me the full details later eh? And don't leave anything out, even the gory stuff."

Soi Fon shook her head and tried to return to sleep, but she kept thinking back on the technique Harry used to defeat the hollow. He claimed it wasn't the result of his Bankai, what was it then?

******************

News of Harry's defeat of the Vasto Lorde was only known by the captains that responded at the meeting. For some reason, Aizen, Tousen and Gin were not around when the call came for the emergency meeting, since the three captains were busy in other cities in the human world leading training exercises for their men.

Harry could tell that the Captain Commander was satisfied with his performance, since he invited him to tea with Retsu, Shunsui and Jyuushiro after the meeting. There he was asked more about the battle in full detail, the description of the hollow and its abilities and powers.

"I never knew Hollows could move as fast as we do." Harry admitted. He waited as Retsu added some herbal medicine on his tea before he took a sip, and he made an ugly face at the bitter taste.

"You must finish the drink Harry." Unohana Retsu said pleasantly. "This is important for you recover quickly. Failure to follow my instructions would leave me... disappointed."

Retsu and Shunsui laughed as Harry's eyes widened, thinking he was scared that Unohana would give him a good whooping while Yamamoto observed their interactions, watching the two Shinigami nearest him like a grandfather to his grandkids. The truth was that he was scared Retsu would not invite him to her bed that night, and he eagerly wanted to get some after confined at the hospital for three days.

*********************

"You found it?"

"I know where it is. We know where Urahara is staying, and where he hid it inside a specially made faux body."

"We have to act fast."

"Yes, I'll see you later with the other captains once the old man calls a full meeting, I have some business with Chamber 46." The man adjusted his glasses and looked eager about the next task.

"Who should we send? We need someone reliable."

"I have an idea. She's good friends with Abarai."

"Sixth squad huh? Better send her big brother too."

"Byakuya could accidentally kill her allies in a fight, and we need someone cool headed to go with those two. I'll have the Captain of the Mobile Corps go with them."

"That should do nicely." The figure among the shadows smiled. "You think he'll be a problem later on?"

"He's too busy fucking Unohana to be a real threat." The man said. "No, the captain of the tenth squad is the one who is too nosy for his own good. He's the one we should watch out for."

"Let's get going then. Bye Bye!"

***************

"Seems too much isn't it?" Renji asked when he accompanied the two powerful Shinigami at the spirit gate.

Both men ignored him and continued walking, one was looking at the other, trying to gauge the man's emotions.

"Why do you think she's running away from us?" Renji asked Harry.

"Beats me." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be able to explain the circumstances on what happened to her on the human world."

"What do you think Captain?" Renji asked.

"We shall follow, and enforce Soul Society's laws." The sixth squad said and entered the spirit gate first.

***********

Rukia ran through the dark alley, she knew they were coming for her. Her chappy bunny backpack bounced on the back of her head, on it memorabilia she collected during her stay with Ichigo and his friends.

She looked back, and satisfied she wasn't being followed, continued on her way to Urahara's where she knew she could hide from Soul Society's agents.

"There she is." Renji said.

Harry frowned and observed his old subordinate. "Why is she in her faux body?"

"There's only one way to find out." Renji said. "Captain?"

"Go." Byakuya said.

Renji grinned and let out his reiatsu so that Rukia would know he was there.

"Renji!" Rukia looked back in time to see her old friend jump in front of her.

"What are you doing in that gigai huh?" Renji asked. "And why the hell is your reiatsu so weak?"

Rukia did not want to answer, she knew if Renji found Ichigo he would kill him, since he currently possessed her Shinigami powers. She slowly backed away when Renji grew impatient and slashed her with his Zanpakutou.

"Do I have to destroy that Gigai to make you come out?" Renji asked. Seeing that Rukia wanted to run he grinned. "Why the hell are you acting like this Rukia? Are you trying to run away? I know you're fast, but can you outrun them?"

Rukia looked behind Renji to see her big brother standing there, not quite looking at her. She immediately knew she had no chance. Renji attacked again and she flipped backwards, though her blade caught her cheek.

The vice captain looked confused, Rukia usually was able to dodge such a simple attack from him. Suddenly a powerful projectile made of reiatsu passed through where Abarai's head had been.

Harry was about to intervene when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he looked at Byakuya. "Let my Vice Captain fight. This quincy is weak, unlike the others we have encountered before."

"He talks pretty big." Harry observed the young man with glasses. He saw Abarai get irritated with the young man's arrogant bragging and attacked. The young man tried to evade, but he was surprised at Renji's speed and precision.

The quincy tried to fire another arrow, but Renji knew that he only needed to get closer to his opponent. It was quick, Renji deflected the shot and slashed the Quincy in his chest, sending the young man to the ground.

"She certainly found strange friends." Harry said. He suddenly looked back and saw what looks to be a Shinigami running towards them. Strange, they didn't call for backup, and this Shinigami was unfamiliar to him. There was something strange about his reiatsu, part of it was his, another was Rukia's.

"Did she give that kid her powers?" Harry whispered. He looked back at his fellow Captain, and the narrowing of Byakuya's eyes told him that he had come to the same conclusion.

"Is she mad? That's a capital offence!" Harry said.

Renji had come to realize that too when the young man with red orange hair confronted him. Harry noticed that his attacks were slow, and unrefined, there was no follow through or technique at all.

"Your vice captain has some bad habits." Harry frowned when Renji started to taunt the young man, he had scored a few hits on the kid and was gloating, even showing off his Shikai. "Never assume you are victorious unless the enemy has stopped breathing."

"Hopefully this will teach him a lesson." Byakuya said. The kid that Rukia kept on referring to as Ichigo suddenly had a powerful spike in his reiatsu, sending waves of spirit energy around.

"The kid's got some power." Harry observed.

"It's uncontrolled, unrefined." Byakuya said. Harry heard the angry tone in Byakuya's voice, and realized the sixth squad captain was seriously pissed at his younger sister. Harry guessed that he would take out his anger on Rukia's new friends.

Renji was suddenly pushed back by the fierce attack from Ichigo, power and brute force making up for his lack of technique. Renji was overwhelmed and tried to fall back, but Ichigo was relentless. He was about to be dealt the killing blow when Harry felt Byakuya move and a moment later he was holding a part of the young man's blade.

"Run Ichigo!" Rukia screamed. Her friend looked shocked, he was still wondering how his Zanpakutou was cut in half without him seeing it.

"Run?" Byakuya asked. "You have committed a capital crime, punishable by death."

"Isn't that too extreme?" Renji asked.

Byakuya saw his sister tried to look for a way to escape and decided discourage her." There is nowhere to run from us."

"Us?" Rukia asked. She looked around and her face paled when she saw Harry standing on the other end of the street. His white Haori robes fluttered in a gentle breeze, his face in a frown as he looked at her.

Ichigo raised his broken blade to Byakuya, and Harry knew the kid was done for. He decided to take matters into his own hands or else things would escalate into a blood bath and obviously Rukia didn't want this kid to die.

Harry suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo and grabbed hold of his broken Zanpakutou with his bare hand and crushed the blade with a burst of his reiatsu. The blade dissipated against the gentle winds, and Harry realized that the sword was not even a true representation of the kid's soul.

In a flash Harry stabbed the kid in a spot below his ribs where he knew a Shinigami's powers was linked to the soul. The kid fell on his knees, shock still in his face. He didn't even see the Shinigami move.

"I've cut off your illegally acquired Shinigami powers from your soul." Harry said. "Hopefully Rukia's powers will start to come back."

Ichigo defiantly tried to stand up when Harry kicked him in the chest. "Stay down, or do you want to die? That man wants to kill you very much."

Ichigo looked to where his enemy was pointing and saw a man with long hair staring at him with cold eyes. He slowly walked towards Rukia and grabbed her chappy bunny backpack that had fallen on the ground. "You're coming with us Rukia."

Rukia nodded and stood beside him, to Ichigo's shock. Her eyes widened when she felt herself being carried in a fireman's carry.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Rukia yelled.

"This is what happens to criminals." Harry said, patting her rump. "I think we'll pass by the central grounds so that everyone can see how bad you've been. Right Renji?"

Renji, despite his injuries nodded and grinned at Harry, while at the same time he patted her rump too.

"Hey!" Rukia screamed. Harry's pat was like a brother's an admonishing pat on the butt. Renji's was more of a squeeze.

Ichigo made to get up when Rukia shouted at him. "Don't move Ichigo! Don't follow me!"

"Rukia..." Ichigo whispered.

"I don't want to see you again. Live a good life and forget about me." Rukia whispered. She gave her friend a last look before the spirit doors closed on them.

****************

Ichigo slowly stood up, he was still bleeding but he felt weak, his reiatsu all but gone.

"You're very lucky you know."

Harry turned around and saw Urahara walking towards him, a black cat following him.

"Urahara! My powers! I can't feel them!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's because they are gone." Urahara said pleasantly. "You're a very lucky man Ichigo, you were almost killed today. The Shinigami captain almost killed you, good thing the other one stepped in."

"Who were they?" Ichigo asked.

"They are the elite of Soul Society." Urahara said. "It seems that someone is not taking any chances and really wants her captured."

"Rukia! The other Shinigami said that she will be killed!" Ichigo said. "I have to help her!"

"There is a way to bring back your Shinigami powers, but it is very dangerous." Urahara said.

"I don't care." Ichigo said. "I need to save her!"

"This will take a lot of work." The cat suddenly spoke out.

"I know." Urahara replied. "We need to assemble a team too."

"Have Tessai help heal that Quincy." The cat suggested.

Ichigo looked closer at the cat, his eyes bugging out he listened to it.

"Eh?" The cat noticed that she had Ichigo's full attention.

"Ahh! A talking cat!" Ichigo yelled.

************

"Move."

"But captain... we're not supposed to allow anyone to speak with the prisoner." The Shinigami guard from fifth squad said.

"It's a slow day..." Harry said. "I haven't killed anyone yet, would you like to be the first for this morning?"

"No captain." The guard trembled at the knees.

"Are you sure? I promise you'll feel everything." Harry smiled. "And you'll die looking as your guts spills out of your body."

The guard looked at his partner and both ran away from Soul Society's commander of the Secret Mobile Corps. One does not ignore the threat of death from a person such as him.

Harry walked past the entrance and entered the jail where Rukia was held. "So, what's the story."

Rukia didn't answer and stared at her feet, her small hands properly placed on her lap. Harry frowned and stood in front of her, silent and unmoving. The wind started to pick up inside the cell, and a part of Rukia's hair began to tickle her nose.

"Stop it!" Rukia said after five minutes of twisting and turning in her seat, while the wind blew around her, with parts of her hair tickling her face.

"Are you going to act like a stubborn ten year old in tantrums?" Harry asked.

Rukia didn't reply and remained on her seat, blank eyes staring into the floor. Harry knew Rukia was stubborn, and the harder someone forced her to do something she didn't like, the harder she would resist.

"Fine, remain that way." Harry said. "Call me if you're ready to talk. Maybe I can help."

Harry gave her a small smile and vanished out of the fifth squad barracks.

*****************

"Urahara" Ichigo spoke to his trainer after a break one morning. The mysterious cat and his talking pet cat looked at him, interrupted from their deep conversation.

"Yes Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"I was wondering... about the Shinigami I fought the day they took Rukia." Ichigo began, as images of the fight flashed through his mind. "Can I reach their level?"

"It's possible." Urahara explained. "You're a quick learner, and your reiatsu is getting stronger every day."

"Who were the Shinigami I fought?" Ichigo asked.

"The man with red hair is the Vice Captain of the sixth squad. You're quite lucky to survive in a fight against him with only two injuries."

"He was strong." Ichigo said. "But he's not quite as strong as the two others with him."

"That's correct." Urahara spread the fan and covered his face. "There is a very large gap between the power of a vice captain, and a Captain class Shinigami. The one that attacked you first was the captain of the sixth squad, Kuchiki Byakuya., Rukia's older brother."

"But if he's the big brother, why does he want to kill Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Having two younger sisters, he couldn't comprehend the thought of abandoning his sisters to their fates, or letting anything harm them.

"It's against the law to transfer your powers to another soul." Urahara explained. "You may not realize it, but you almost died that night. It was a very close thing, and thank God he was there."

"Are you talking about that guy who has his face covered?" Ichigo asked. "He broke my Zanpakutou with my bare hands."

"He did." Urahara grinned.

"Who is he?" Ichigo asked.

"From my sources, he was a third seat officer of the Secret Mobile Corps called Harry Potter." Urahara said. The black cat's ears perked when she heard this and cracked one gold eye open to look at Urahara. "He was expected to lead the division Secret Mobile Corps one day, and judging by the robes, I believe he has taken the mantle."

"What is the Secret Mobile Corps?" Ichigo asked.

"They are the military police force in Soul Society." The cat replied. "They handle intelligence gathering services and keep the peace."

"So that guy's the head of all that?" Ichigo asked.

"He is." Urahara replied. "That's why I was surprised to see him here. Usually, the Mobile Corps commander does not bother to attend a simple retrieval job."

"I'll get stronger." Ichigo stood up. "I'll become powerful and rescue Rukia from their grasp."

"You do that." Urahara agreed. "But first, you need to learn to block."

*****************

"What the hell are they thinking?" Harry scowled as he walked at a fast pace towards his barracks. He had just attended the Captain's meeting where Yamamoto had finished briefing them on Rukia's punishment. When he first heard this, he thought it was a joke. No one in their right mind would sentence a member of the influential Kuchiki Clan a death sentence.

From Rukia's own testimony, she admitted that she was injured and had no choice but to lend her power to the kid Harry fought earlier. Clearly this should have changed the death sentence to a prison sentence, but Room 46 remained adamant on its decision. Rukia would be killed twenty five days from now, at the Soukyoko Hill.

"That's right Captain Harry!" Kiyone said. "Ignore those idiots, they'll change their minds later."

Jyuushiro Ukitake looked at his subordinate and shook his head. "Kiyone, that's not the right way to talk about the members of Soul Society's senate body."

"I'm sorry Captain, but it's not fair to Rukia! I care about her!" The young woman insisted.

"I care more about her!" Sentaro said. "I know her predicament, since we are both from Rokungai. I know how prejudiced people are on the poor of Soul Society."

"You idiot!" Kiyone was pissed at her fellow officer. He was always trying to get the better of her. "Stop interrupting me, butt face!"

"Harry, do you want to take one of them?" Jyuushiro mumbled to Harry.

"No thanks, I like my peace and quiet." Harry grinned. "And I know you're really fond of them."

"But sometimes..." The Thirteenth Squad captain shook his head. "They can get too much, you know?"

"Poor you." Harry said. "I better stop by Matsumoto's for a drink. I'm too angry right now and I don't want my subordinates to suffer on my bad mood."

"I'll tell Shunsui that you're there. I think we might join you later." Jyuushiro said. "I may look calm on the outside, but trust me, I'm as disappointed with Room 46's decision as you are."

"Alright." Harry nodded. "See you later."

***************


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleached **

By **Bluminous**

Chapter 5: **Invasion of Seretei**

_Secret Mobile Corps Headquarters_

"Captain!"

Harry looked up as his third seat officer Fuuko Ando appeared in front of him, taking deep, heavy breaths.

"What is it?" The supreme commander of the mobile corps asked.

"The Communications Bureau has detected an illegal intrusion into Seretei." Fuuko said. "The captains of the Gotei 13 are preparing to intercept them! I hear the ryoka have strong reiatsu!"

"What does that have to do with us?" Harry asked. "Unless the captain commander or chamber 46 directly asks for our aid, we'll let the Thirteen Divisions handle this. Now get back to drilling the correction squad, and stop disturbing me with these rumors you pick up from the street."

"I'm sorry commander!" Fuuko said. She immediately backed away and left his office, fearing the wrath of her unpredictable captain.

"You could have been more polite with her."

Harry turned his head to see Retsu walking out his bedroom.

"I'm just in a mood today." Harry said. He stretched his back and sighed, relieved to have finished the latest progress reports to be submitted to the captain commander.

"I think not. You've been acting grumpy ever since the Seretei senate ordered Rukia's execution." Unohana Retsu said gently as she sat beside her lover. She took his right hand and placed it on her lap and started to massage each of his fingers.

"It was too harsh." Harry said simply. "I know you think so too, Retsu."

"That is the general consensus among the captains, but we have to obey the laws of Soul Society." Retsu Unohana said. "As captains, it is our responsibility to provide an example to our subordinates."

"I know that." Harry placed his head on Retsu's lap and stared at her face. "I just wish that I could do something. I feel so powerless."

Retsu leaned down and gently kissed his nose and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you'll do the right thing, regardless of the situation. You always do."

"I hope you're right." Harry said. He closed his eyes, enjoying Unohana Retsu's presence.

*************

_First division barracks_

"Do you have any idea why we're called?" Harry asked. "It can't be those intruders that are in Rokungai?"

"I'm afraid it is." Hitsugaya Toushiro replied. The boy captain looked around the assembled elite and frowned. "We are missing one."

"Nah, he's nearly here." Harry whispered.

"Are you telling me that your senses are sharper than mine?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What do you think?" Harry grinned.

"Silence!"

The captain commander slammed his walking stick to the polished wooden floor, and immediately Hitsugaya and Harry ceased their conversation.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Secret Mobile Corps supreme commander Potter, while I understand that you are the youngest captains, you are still expected to behave in accordance with your positions." Yamamoto said. "Is your little chat over?"

The other captains smiled as Yamamoto lightly scolded the two captains. It seems that it was his favorite past time, ever since Hitsugaya and Harry formed a good friendship where the other tried to 'corrupt' the genius wielder of Hyourinmaru.

Initially Harry was worried with how the captain commander kept on scolding them, but Shunsui and Jyuushiro assured him that it was the old man's way to express affection. The two had experienced the same thing, when they were brand new captains of the Gotei -13. Shunsui speculated that the two young Shinigami reminded the Captain Commander of him and Jyuushiro when they first became captains.

"Yes Captain Commander." Hitsugaya said. He bowed his head and elbowed Harry to do the same. "We apologize."

"Very Well." Yamamoto said. "Let us begin the meeting."

Harry was once again bored out of his Shinigami life and settled for eyeing up Retsu Unohana, playing his favorite past time of eye fucking her. The older woman somehow felt his lecherous stare and tugged her Haori tighter to her body, while she patiently listened to the captain commander's report.

After five minutes, the missing captain finally made his appearance as he slowly opened the door to Yamamoto's office.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Ichimaru Gin said, scratching the back of his head, emphasizing his clumsiness.

"Third Division captain, the reports indicate that you have made contact with the intruders." The Captain Commander said.

"I did." Gin replied.

"Then why have you not killed them?" Zaraki Kenpachi asked.

"They are alive? I thought I killed them."

"Heh!" Kurotsuchi Mayuri laughed. "Stop playing games Ichimaru. There is no way that you could have not detected their reiatsu."

"Hey now, you're saying that I let them go on purpose." Ichimaru Gin frowned.

"Ichimaru Gin." Yamamoto began. "You have failed in securing the intruders or dealing with them. You will be punished for your failure. What is your excuse?"

"I messed up." Gin said, raising his hands. "I have no excuse."

Harry frowned at the blatant disrespect Gin was showing the captain commander and his fellow captains. He caught Unohana's eye and she gave a slight shake of her head, telling him to hold his tongue. Something was up with Gin, Harry was sure of it. He saw the faces of Jyuushiro and Shunsui and realized he was not the only one suspicious of Gin's actions.

"Very well." Yamamoto said after a moment. "You are under probation and an investigation on the matter will be conducted by chamber 46."

"Of course captain commander." Gin bowed and joined his fellow Captains.

*************

"Kuukaku."

"It's been a longtime Yoruichi." Shiba Kuukaku greeted her old friend. "How are ya?"

"I've been better." The black cat replied. "I need your help. Have you finished it?"

"Of course I did." Kuukaku said. "Years ago. Damn Shinigami nearly stopped me from completing it, but then I got lucky."

"Lucky?" Yoruichi asked as she licked her paw.

"Yeah lucky. The 'meeting a Shinigami captain' sort of lucky." Kuukaku puffed out a ball of smoke from her pipe. "I met him you know. He's alright for a shinigami, he even visits me with a couple of his friends from time to time. Harry's a good drinking buddy, cute too."

"Harry?" The cat's ears perked up when she heard the name of her old subordinate and lover.

"Yoruichi, who is he talking about?" Orihime asked.

"We'll discuss this later." Yoruichi said to Kuukaku. If Harry was now the captain of the mobile corps, she had to keep an eye out for him. He was the only one close that could keep up with her, and could even catch her if she's forced to carry an injured ally out of danger.

The black cat moved closer to Kuukaku and the two headed for a private room, while Ichigo and the others looked around in confusion.

"Who is this Harry?" Orihime asked.

"He's the one that broke my spirit link." Ichigo said, remembering the fateful night where he was soundly defeated by the powerful Shinigami. "Urahara said that I was lucky that he was there, or else I would have died. When I asked, Urahara said that Rukia's older brother would have no qualms cutting off my head."

"He's the Supreme Commander of the Secret Mobile corps." Ganju said from the other side of the room. He remembered the day when the powerful Shinigami almost slit his throat, but decided in the end against it. Over the years they had formed a friendly relationship, and Harry had taken to ordering fireworks from him for the special occasions. "That's the same rank as a Gotei-13 Captain."

"A Captain Class Shinigami." Ishida breathed out.

"Yeah." Ganju said. "Trust me, if you met him in Seretei, the best thing that you can do is to drop your weapon and give up. He might even invite your for a drink if you're lucky."

"What!" Ichigo said. "We can't do that! It's Rukia's life that's on the line here!"

"Suit yourself." Ganju said. "I promised my sister that I'd help when we get into Seretei, but if I meet Harry I'd surrender immediately. Hopefully he he'd invite me to his office, I haven't seen his office yet."

"What does he look like?" Chad asked.

"It's hard to describe him, coz' unlike the captains of the Gotei-13, he wears the uniform of the mobile corps. He has a captain's white haori, but he only wears that for official functions." Ganju said. "He told me once that it was too noisy that it kept flapping in the wind."

"I hope we don't meet him." Orihime said.

"I doubt you would." Ganju said. "Once we get inside Seretei, we'll immediately encounter the elements of the Gotei-13. If we're lucky, we won't meet seated officers."

***************

A large explosion rocked over Seretei as a ball made of spiritual energy collided with the dome shaped defensive barrier. A few seconds later the spiritual ball managed to slip through, before it exploded and sent its occupants flying into four different directions.

"Who is on the scene?" Harry asked.

"Aizen's squad, along with the whole of eleventh." Shunsui Kyoraku said. "Those guys are always itching for a fight."

"I pity the intruder that meets up with Zaraki." Ukitake said.

Shunsui nodded, he knew that the eleventh squad captain was itching for a fight for quite some time. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't find a suitable opponent and the other captains only ignored his antics.

There were rumors though that Zaraki and Byakuya almost came to blows when Zaraki insulted the nobleman by offering to execute his sister. Of course Byakuya took offense, thinking that Zaraki was stepping on the Kuchiki clan's affairs. Thankfully Ichimaru intervened just in time, before things got deadly.

"It looks like Kurotsuchi Mayuri is on the scene too." Harry observed.

"That will complicate matters." Shunsui said. "That man is totally unpredictable."

"I don't get what the big deal is." Harry said. His eyes were closed as he felt the faint reiatsu of the intruders. It was hard with Shinigami running around the place, but he could still feel their signature, and he was not impressed. "Their reiatsu isn't that big, and even a vice captain will have an easy time capturing them. Why is Chamber 46 making all these decrees? Their orders only add to the confusion."

"Beats me." Jyuushiro said. "I admit that the Seretei Senate has been acting odd as of late. They don't normally revise their statements, but they did by moving Rukia's execution date forward."

"So, what's the plan then?" Harry asked. He knew Shunsui and Jyuushiro wouldn't give up Rukia's case without a fight. He knew they were planning something.

"What plan?" Shunsui asked.

"I'm not stupid." Harry said. "Whatever this plan of yours is, you will have my support."

Shunsui smiled and sipped his sake while Jyuushiro Ukitake chuckled. "Just keep your Retsu out of the fight, if she decided to support the captain commander. Keep her busy, if you know what I mean."

"Shut up." Harry muttered. "Retsu will not join the fight if we attempt to rescue Rukia. I know her. She hates fighting."

"But when she does, man she's scary." Shunsui said.

"Is she also violent in bed Harry?" Jyuushiro asked. "Is that why you insist on covering your face and neck?"

"Maybe he has love bites." Shunsui speculated while Jyuushiro snickered.

Harry didn't bother to reply and tossed the empty jug of sake to the thirteenth Division captain's head. He wondered how they learned of the spots Retsu had left him on his neck that morning.

***************

"Special wartime orders?" Harry frowned when he read the letter from chamber 46. "This is ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous or not, that's what the orders say." Soi Fon said from the other end of the couch. "We're allowed to release our Zanpakutou anywhere inside Soul Society, except around chamber 46."

Soi Fon, in her years as a captain of the second division, had managed to do the impossible. She finally removed the Zanpakutou stuck in her ass, and began hanging out at Harry's office if she had free time. Harry wondered if it was due to his influence on her over the years, but then realized that Soi Fon was just lonely.

Soi Fon would smile and exchange witty remarks with Harry, but outside his or her office she still remained the ice bitch, as her new vice captain found out. Ohmaeda Marechiyo, the newly promoted vice captain of the second squad, had observed how Harry casually treated Soi Fon with a level of familiarity that surprised him.

He watched open mouth when he saw the supreme commander of the mobile corps touch a braid of Soi Fon's hair and asked if she wanted an accessory to go with it. Soi Fon smiled and nodded and the two new captains continued on their joint patrol.

"Captain!" Ohmaeda decided that if the mysterious mobile corps commander could do it, then so cold he. Vice captains and Captains need to have a closer bond after all, like the one that Captain Aizen and Hinamori Momo had. Ohmaeda wasn't sure what happened next, he remembered touching Soi Fon's shoulder and asked if she wanted to hang out with him and look at a restaurant that just opened. The next thing he knew, he was on his back with Soi Fon's heel crushing his wind pipe.

"Who gave you the right to touch me, Ohmaeda?"

He remembered Soi Fon's icy glare and he thought that maybe her Zanpakutou was an ice type soul slayer too. A moment later when his vision darkened she lifted her foot and crossed her arms as she waited for her vice-captain to stand up.

"I thought... maybe..." He gasped. "I thought you wouldn't mind. How come that Harry..."

"He is the commander of the mobile corps, you should respect his rank." Soi Fon snapped. She removed her foot from his throat and stood menacingly over him.

"I just saw that you were very friendly with Commander Harry, and as your vice captain I thought we should also have a good relationship." Ohmaeda said.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Vice captain Ohmaeda." Soi Fon said. "You are my subordinate, and that is all. I don't have the slightest interest to get to know more about you, is that clear? Touch me again and I'll rip your hand from your body."

"Yes Captain." Ohmaeda said quickly.

"Harry and I have gone through a lot together. He is my friend in soul society, and as such he is allowed certain privileges that others do not." Soi Fon said. "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly Captain." Ohmaeda bowed. Ever since that day he never touched his Captain again and only shot the young mobile corps commander/captain jealous looks when he made his captain laugh or smile.

*******************

"They're over reacting with Aizen's death." Harry said. "What do you think of this Soi Fon?"

"It's a bit surprising, but it's fine with me." The second division captain replied. Harry attempted to place his legs on her lap but she absently swatted them away and continued speaking. "It's not like I need to release my Zanpakutou to defeat these intruders."

"One of them might have killed Aizen." Harry pointed out. "You shouldn't underestimate them, especially the orange haired intruder that defeated Ikkaku."

"Yeah, I wonder how the third seat of the eleventh squad could just get beaten just like that?" Soi Fon mused. "I know he's a strong Shinigami."

"Captains! I have an urgent message from the captain commander!" Fuuko appeared in his office.

"Yeah?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki Kenpachi were defeated in combat!" The young woman said. "Reports say that a Quincy defeated Captain Kurotsuchi in battle, while a rogue Shinigami defeated Captain Zaraki!"

"This is getting out of hand. What were Kurotsuchi and Zaraki thinking?" Harry asked. "When will the chamber 46 allow my corps to help the Gotei-13? Those idiots are just content on letting my guys run around Rokungai while Seretei is under attack!"

"I know you're itching for a fight." Soi Fon grinned. "Just be patient Harry."

"I am patient." Harry grumbled. "The security of the Seretei is supposed to be my responsibility. Instead I'm given stand down orders by the Seretei Senate. My corps is being used like Hell butterflies! We're not a telegram service!"

"You have to admit, your corps are faster than hell butterflies." Soi Fon pointed out.

"Shut up woman." Harry said. "Remember, you trained my men before you joined the court guardians." He was about to head to Isane's office when Soi Fon stopped him.

"By the way Harry, here are your new orders. I just received them from the Captain commander this morning." Soi Fon tossed a scroll at him, detailing his latest orders from chamber 46. "You're on guard duty to protect the area around Rukia's cell, since we learned that these intruders might try to break her free."

"Well then, I better go." Harry said, glad to have something to do. He thought about sending a squad to guard Rukia, but decided that he would personally see to the mission. Maybe he could talk to Rukia too.

************

"You were a cat!" Ichigo shouted. Their strange ally, the cat Yoruichi had suddenly transformed into a voluptuous woman with tanned skin, and the young man's eyes bugged out when he saw her nude body.

"Oh?" Yoruichi sat indian style, making Ichigo uncomfortable. "I guess you haven't shown you this form. It has been such a long time."

"God woman!" Ichigo shouted. "Put some freakin' clothes on!"

"Sheesh!" Yoruichi said as she went over a drawer to pull out some clothes. "You're so easy to tease Ichigo."

Yoruichi bent down showing her full ass and snickered when the young man finally lost it and fainted. After she changed the bandages on Ichigo's wounds and frowned as she stared at the deep gashes on his chest. Zaraki really mauled the young man, but that was expected when he decided to fight a captain.

She was surprised that he was even alive after the fight. As she continued cleaning Ichigo's wounds, Yoruichi encountered a strange mask hidden under Ichigo's robes and wondered how it got there. She placed it in a hidden storage area and decided to show it to Urahara when they got back.

In had been two hours and Ichigo finally regained consciousness, and he was busy eating the soup that Harry had taught Yoruichi to cook. Speaking of Harry, she wondered how her lover and protégé was doing.

"Yoruichi?"

"Huh?" Yoruichi looked at her ward and saw that he had finished his soup.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Yoruichi said. She adjusted the strap on her sandals and made sure they were tight. I she was going to have a running fight with Harry, there could be no mistakes.

"Why did you remain a cat for so long?" Ichigo asked. "Did you enjoy being a cat?"

Yoruichi sighed and looked at the entrance of the secret training grounds where she used to train Harry. The true reason she never transformed back to her human form was to prevent her body from feeling the sense of loss. Her body longed, no ached for Harry's touch, her wonderful lover.

Being a cat made it bearable, she only had to think about food and the occasional errand asked by Urahara. Even then she dreamed of Harry when she slept, wondering how he was.

"How did you get us here in such a quick time?" Ichigo asked again, changing topics when he realized that his first question he asked was too personal. "Yoruichi?"

"Oh that was easy!" Yoruichi seemed to snap out of her thoughts. She held out a strange looking artifact shaped like a rod and explained how to use it. "This thing's rare in Soul society, it allows one to harness the wind and travel without exerting yourself."

"See the strap here?" Yoruichi asked. "When activated, this wraps around your arm so that you won't fall off while the wing expands. You can control it with a small amount of reiatsu. Neat huh?"

Ichigo nodded when he suddenly remembered his companions. He sat up and Yoruichi frowned when they both felt the reiatsu of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ganju! Hanatarou!" Ichigo said. He had ordered his two allies to go ahead while he dealt with Zaraki Kenpachi and realized that they needed his help. He looked around and snatched the artifact from Yoruichi and rushed out the door.

"Ichigo you idiot! Come back here!" Yoruichi shouted after him, but he was already gone. Shit. She shouldn't have told him about the artifact, or how to use it. It nearly allowed Ichigo to travel at low Shunpo speeds, and at a fairly high altitude at that.

**************

"What are you doing? Hanatarou?" Rukia slowly stood up and faced her friend from the fourth squad and a man that looked to be from Rokungai. She had been meditating, her thoughts on her new friends when the door to the tower suddenly opened.

"Rukia!" Hanatarou said. "We've come to rescue you! Come on! Let's go before more Shinigami arrive!"

"No, you shouldn't have come." Rukia whispered as she walked closer to the two. As she moved from the shadows and she heard a gasp from Hanatarou's companion.

"You!" Ganju growled when he saw the face of the Shinigami that killed his older brother.

"Ganju? What's wrong?" Hanatarou asked.

"This is the Shinigami we have to save?" Ganju spat. "She killed my brother!"

Rukia's face paled when she heard the man's words. "Are... are you a member of the Shiba Clan?"

"I am Shiba Ganju, younger brother of Kaien Shiba." The man replied. He raised his fist and shook it in front of Rukia, conveying his anger at her.

"Are you sure?" Hanatarou asked. "I heard reports that he was killed by a hollow."

"A hollow?" Ganju scoffed. "If he was killed by a Hollow, then why were there sword wounds in his body?!"

"It's because she killed my brother!" Ganju pointed at Rukia with his finger. "He died on her Zanpakutou's blade!"

Hanatarou tried to think of an explanation when the three of them a powerful reiatsu permeate the air.

"Shit." Ganju said. He looked down the wooden bridge that led to Rukia's cell and saw the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the sixth squad standing menacingly in front of them, his scarf fluttering from the strong winds around the tower.

"Let's run away Ganju!" Hanatarou said.

"Idiot, don't you see? It's no use. We can't escape from him no matter what we try." Ganju said. "Cheap tricks won't work on this guy like it did when I fought that Shinigami peacock."

"Ganju?" Hanatarou looked at his companion, hoping that he had something up his sleeve for their escape.

"Like I said, there's no use even trying." Ganju said as he eyed the shinigami captain. "I was hoping to meet Harry, maybe talk my way out of being cut into pieces. But damn, my luck really sucks. Kuchiki Byakuya of all people."

"I'll... I'll try to hold him back then." Hanatarou said softy. Without waiting for approval, the fourth squad seventh seat slowly walked to his death as he approached the Shinigami captain. Ganju could see that he was trembling, his hands were shaking yet the he continued walking closer to the captain.

"Idiot." Ganju said. He looked at the Shinigami that killed his brother and Hanatarou, and decided that he would do something reckless and brave, a trait common with the men of Shiba. He ran full sprint towards Hanatarou and threw him back, away from the battle that was about to commence.

"Sorry brother." Ganju said. "I'll have to avenge you later, if I survive this. If not, I'll see you soon."

Rukia stared hopelessly as the brother of Shiba Kaien, the former vice captain of the Thirteenth squad valiantly tried to hold back her older brother. It was like an ant, telling a rampaging elephant to stop. She only hoped that her brother was too proud to kill men below his station and she was proven right.

Instead of a killing blow, Kuchiki Byakuya only made a deep cut on Ganju's right arm that sent him sprawling into the ground, bleeding heavily from the wound but still alive.

But then, Ganju said something stupid as he slowly stood up and declared his heritage in front of his enemy. It was the wrong thing to say.

"RUUUNNN!!!" Rukia screamed.

"Oh?" Byakuya realized that he was facing a fellow noble, not some rat from the Rokungai. The clan of Shiba was as old as the Kuchiki clan, and in some ways superior in terms of prestige. That was before the Shiba clan fell into disgrace, but to Kuchiki Byakuya, it did not matter. Blood was blood, and a noble is always a noble.

"Forgive me then, for treating you with disrespect." Byakuya bowed his head a little and drew his sword. He would honor his enemy by killing him his released Zanpakutou.

As Ganju drew closer to his enemy, he stopped when Byakuya raised his sword, and the blade vanished like a thousand petals being carried by a strong wind. He took a moment to admire their beauty before he realized that the flower petals were drifting towards him. A second later he fell, to the floor as a thousand blades tore across his body, and Shiba Ganju knew no more.

Hanatarou tried to help his comrade when he saw his injuries. Byakuya raised his hilt and was about to direct his Zanpakutou to Hanatarou when a strong arm grasped his wrist.

"What are you doing, Byakuya?" Jyuushiro Ukitake asked. "Releasing one's Zanpakutou is forbidden, or have you forgotten the captain commander's orders?"

"Don't you know? We are given special wartime orders, authorizing the release of our Zanpakutou." Byakuya said. He sensed another presence and saw that just farther behind Jyuushiro was the commander of the Secret Mobile corps, partly hidden by the shadow cast by the white tower. The corps commander nodded his head, acknowledging Byakuya.

Harry frowned when he spotted what appeared to be Ganju, covered in hundreds of cuts as he lay face down on his own pool of blood. Harry used his senses and determined that Ganju was still alive, the proud warrior from Shiba somehow managed to take on the Shikai attack of Byakuya and still live. Harry shook his head in surprise, the idiot was too stubborn and thick headed to die just like that.

Rukia fell down to her knees when she saw the three men in her life that she considered her family, looking at her. Her older brother stared at her with unmerciful eyes, while Harry and Jyuushiro gave her sympathetic looks. She thought the day would not get any worse when she felt his reiatsu, but what was strange was sit was potent, as strong as a captain's perhaps. No.

"Whose reiatsu is this?" Jyuushiro asked. "I don't recognize it, but it's a captain level reiatsu!"

Harry watched as a blur in the horizon appeared closer towards them. It dropped from the sky and revealed the young man he had fought in the human world when they took Rukia back to soul society. How did he recover his Shinigami powers?

"Hey Byakuya, he has a resemblance to..." Jyuushiro began.

"He is not related to him, my senior. He is nothing but trash." Byakuya interrupted Jyuushiro and faced the intruder. He knew Harry had removed the spirit link that the ryoka possessed in their earlier engagement. He was determined that he would not let him live this time.

**********

"Idiot!" Rukia said as tears fell down her face. "Why did you come?"

"I'm here to save you of course." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"But you can't fight a captain on your own! He's too powerful!" Rukia said.

"Yeah? Watch me then." Ichigo said defiantly, slightly annoyed at Rukia's lack of confidence in his abilities.

***************

"I swear he has the same mannerisms as him." Jyuushiro observed as he watched the ryoka talking to Rukia. "He has some semblance to the captain..."

"He is?" Harry asked. "Who?"

"He just left years before you arrived in soul society." Jyuushiro explained. "His name is Ishh.."

"Captain Ukitake is mistaken, Captain Potter. Forget what he said." Byakuya said. "This boy is just trash that needs to be cleaned. Nothing more."

Byakuya started walking towards Ichigo and he suddenly vanished and the Shinigami captain aimed his head to slice off the ryoka's neck with an attack from behind. Byakuya was not feeling merciful today.

Incredibly, by sheer dumb luck or some hidden skill, Ichigo somehow saw this and blocked the attack by protecting his back with his blade.

"I see you, Byakuya." Ichigo said proudly.

Harry snorted when he heard what Ichigo said to Byakuya. No doubt the Kuchiki lord would be angry since his attack didn't work. It would be over soon for Ichigo and Harry wondered how he could save the young man from dying. They needed to interview the Ryoka, and determine if he has any knowledge on Aizen's murderer.

"He's pissed." Harry said and Ukitake nodded. The two Shinigami watched as Ichigo valiantly held his own against Byakuya's low level Shunpo attacks.

He wondered why Byakuya was toying with Ichigo when he saw that the sixth squad captain was about to release his Zanpakutou for the second time.

Suddenly a spike of a familiar reiatsu that Harry had not felt for years caught his attention. His eyes focused on the blur that was Yoruichi as she distracted Byakuya from releasing his Zanpakutou by wrapping his blade with a strip of cloth. Harry moved further back to the shadows and completely sealed his reiatsu so that she wouldn't feel him. Why was she here? Why now?

Byakuya immediately looked up to see his childhood nemesis grinning at him from her perch at the railing.

"Long time no see, Little Byakuya."

"Shihounin Yoruichi." Byakuya said as he gazed at the grinning former mobile corps supreme commander.

************

"Oi! Yoruichi!" Ichigo shouted, pissed that his fight was interrupted. "What are you doing here? I was doing fine on my own!"

Yoruichi faced her reckless ally and in a flash, inserted an immobilizing pill straight to Ichigo's gut through his unhealed wound in his stomach. The young man gasped and his eyes looked shock at Yoruichi's apparent betrayal as he fell limp, unable to control his body. In one move she lifted him in a fireman's carry and used Shunpo to get past Byakuya and landed on the rail of the bridge.

"Thinking of escaping?" Byakuya asked as he kept up with Yoruichi, trying to block her escape. They were two blurs as one tried to escape the other, in a high speed game of cat and mouse.

"You think you can escape me with that lousy Shunpo and carrying that burden on your shoulders?" Byakuya added as he caught behind her. He appeared to have caught her off guard and had slashed his Zanpakutou downward to cut her deep in the chest. "The years must not have been kind to you, Shihounin Yoruichi. Time has addled your brain."

His eyes widened when his zanpakutou encountered nothing but air, and noticed a moment later that Yoruichi was standing on his raised arm, with an unconscious Ichigo on her shoulder.

"Did you think you could have caught me with that lousy Shunpo of yours?" Yoruichi grinned victoriously and leaped to the roof. She had the advantage, and she knew she could outrun Byakuya from her position. "You forget Little Byakuya, I still hold the title Goddess of Flash. Even carrying Ichigo, you can't catch me. In three days, I'll make this boy stronger than you."

"Oh?" Byakuya asked, as he tilted his head, looking at her. "You still think you can escape from here?"

"As I said, you can't catch me with your pathetic Shunpo." Yoruichi said, wondering why Byakuya sounded so confident.

"I didn't mean by myself." Byakuya said. He looked at the base of the building Yoruichi was standing on and knew Harry was about to pursue. They young mobile corps commander had his legs bent, preparing to attack from below. The wind was picking up, and Byakuya knew it was the result from the reiatsu that Harry was beginning to show.

A slight breeze made Yoruichi's scarf flutter and her eyes widened when she felt the familiar reiatsu of her old lover. She looked down and saw him, his green eyes narrowed and focused at him.

"Shit." Yoruichi muttered. Without another word she took off and used her full ability, knowing that Harry could catch her.

A few moments later she felt his reiatsu closing in on her and she looked around, desperate to escape him. The two of them were travelling so fast that they had cleared past Seretei and were now heading towards Rokungai.

Eventually she knew she couldn't escape him and Harry also knew of where she was headed, the secret training grounds. She slowed her speed and headed towards that direction and hoped that Harry would give her a chance to explain.

She stopped at the cliff and put Ichigo down and as expected, the moment she stood up, Harry was there standing in front of her. That was a good sign, he didn't attack her in her moment of vulnerability.

He looked healthy and Yoruichi could see that his body had developed the physique she knew he needed to wield his Zanpakutou. Her eyes took in his appearance, and wished that she could see his face once more. It seems that Harry could read minds since he ripped of the cloth that covered the lower part of his face and Yoruichi's heartbeat increased when she saw him. Gods, she missed him.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked slowly. "Why now?"

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi said softly. She took a tentative step towards him, and when he didn't change his posture to an aggressive stance, she moved closer to him. "You look healthy."

"That's all you can say after all these years?" Harry asked. He frowned and clenched his fist. "I have to bring you in."

"No." Yoruichi said. She stopped a dozen paces from him and raised her chin defiantly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry said. "But if I have to fight you, I will."

"Oh?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You've changed Harry. You're no longer the bull that keeps on charging head on."

"So have you." Harry said. "Do you still want to fight? You have the disadvantage, with having to protect that dead weight behind you. You also don't have anywhere else to run, I know where you're hideout is."

"You've changed so much." Yoruichi said softly. "What do they call you now? Commander? Captain?"

"Either is fine." Harry said. "Now what do you plan to do?"

"I hope to convince you not to rat me out." Yoruichi said. She knew she could out run Harry, but that meant leaving Ichigo to Harry's mercy. She removed her orange jacket and faced him, her reiatsu gathering in her body. "Harry, I'll do everything I can to prevent you from revealing this location, and taking in this boy."

Harry immediately tensed. He knew that tone of voice, and that meant she was serious. The two circled one another until Harry found his back to the wooden door, the entrance to the secret training grounds. Suddenly he realized what Yoruichi was planning and attempted to move, but as expected the goddess of flash was already in front of him, tackling him and sending both of them through the door.

The two emerged into the secret training grounds that Harry rarely visited and as they fell, he twisted Yoruichi's arm forcing her to release her death grip on his waist. Harry landed and without losing time he attacked, pushing himself from the face of the cliff towards her.

His old mentor was not expecting his surprise attack, and was forced to hold out her arms, knowing she couldn't evade in time.

Harry appeared in front of her and his kick connected, sending the goddess of flash soaring through the practice grounds. Harry followed her progress, continuing on the offensive.

Yoruichi frowned when she deflected another kick, and noticed that Harry was dead serious in the fight. She realized that her long separation from Harry had changed her old lover. He was no longer the goofball that wanted to escape from his daily drills, but a lethal, relentless killing machine. His movements were precise, not moving more than needed, and conserving energy at the same time. Harry had completely mastered Hakuda.

Yoruichi fought back, she was no pushover herself and the two fought in a blur of motion and wind. Their fists and kicks blocked one another, as both bodies honed to perfection tried to immobilize the other. Yoruichi then realized that even though Harry was fighting seriously, he was not seeking to permanently injure her in any way and she held hope that this could still end peacefully. He hadn't brought out his Zanpakutou, for one, and she wondered how to appease her old lover.

Yoruichi kicked off from the ground with her left and punched Harry who had momentarily lost track of her from all the dust that was flying around. Yoruichi frowned when her fist only connected with air, and her eyes widened when she felt him appear behind her. How did he get behind her so quickly? She didn't even see him move!

In a flash a strong arm caught her wrists in a vice grip behind her back, while his other hand locked onto her neck. She attempted to kick him, but he turned his legs so that her kicks landed on thighs as hard as rocks. She was lifted off the ground with no purchase, and realized she was trapped, but for some reason it made her remember the passionate nights they had spent together in this place. His face was inches from hers and his scent made her how his body moved against hers.

Yoruichi attempted to escape, but she shivered when she felt his hot breath on her ear. "You're caught, Yoruichi. You can't escape from me."

Yoruichi struggled harder and turned her head to get a better look at him. As always his hair looked unkempt, while the sheen of sweat covered his face. His masculine scent made her dizzy and she couldn't resist and get a taste of her lover once more. She leaned forward and her tongue licked his face, tasting his sweat and causing him to tighten his grip on her limbs.

"Yoruichi." She heard him growl.

The goddess of flash smiled when she heard Harry hiss. Some things didn't change that much after all, Harry was as delectable as ever, and he was easy to tease. She knew that he was hard by now, judging by experience. She wriggled her ass against his crotch and as expected she heard him gasp, while his breaths became ragged.

"Don't." Harry said.

"But don't you miss this?" Yoruichi whispered. "I bet this turns you on, doesn't it. You're hard. You've caught me, and now you have power over my body."

"Damnit."

"Don't hold it back Harry." Yoruichi licked his neck, tasting sweat that had gathered there. Her body started to writhe against him, and Harry gritted his teeth. It was all he could do as his body responded to her, by gods he wanted to ravish her, right then and there.

"What are you waiting for Harry?" Yoruichi said, and Harry wondered if she could read minds.

"I can see it, you want me badly." Yoruichi said. "Take me, fuck me. Or have you lost your nerve?"

She heard Harry growl and she found herself pinned to the rocky floor, with Harry straddling her body.

"Lost my nerve have I?" Harry growled. He ripped her vest off, showing the bruises he had inflected on her in their short but brutal Hakuda battle. He ripped her tunic off, and sucked full breasts he had not kissed for decades. Yoruichi moaned and tried to pull Harry's face towards her, but his right hand continued to hold her wrists over her head.

She cried out when Harry bit her dark nipples and moaned in pleasure when she felt his tongue travel down along her body. She felt her hands where free as his hand squeezed her breast and immediately she ran her hands through his wild hair. Yoruichi yelped when she felt her trousers were violently ripped away from her body, shortly followed by her underwear.

It seemed that Harry was not wasting any time and her sex felt the cool air of the cavern before Harry's tongue plunged to her wetness.

Harry bit her clit and took a whiff of her sex, enjoying her scent and taste. He always enjoyed her taste, and it was only an added bonus if her juices joined with her sweat.

"Harry... Harry." Yoruichi gasped. She felt her world spin as Harry savagely attacked her womanhood, but she let him and opened her legs wider for him. She knew he was angry with her, and she supposed that he had the right to feel that way. She could make it up though, by allowing him what he wanted.

Yoruichi felt him move and she knew what he wanted next It seems that Harry was not about to waste anyone's time and wanted to get right into business. At least he made sure she was wet first. As Harry penetrated her, Yoruichi bit back the cry in her lips and grunted every time Harry rammed inside her while her buttocks and back dug deeper hit the bare rock painfully.

"You've changed." Yoruichi murmured as she fondly stroked Harry's hair.

"So did you." Harry replied. He looked up and saw her golden eyes were observing him with a look he couldn't place.

"What shall we do now?" Harry asked.

"Do you still want to take me back?" Yoruichi asked.

Harry didn't answer right away, and Yoruichi feared that despite allowing him to fuck her that he was still serious about taking her in. "Why are you helping these intruders?"

"Ichigo wants to save her, and his friends came to help him."

"Rukia." Harry said.

"You know her?" Yoruichi asked.

"I taught her." Harry said. "She was my lieutenant for a year."

"Who is your vice captain now?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"I don't have one." Harry said. He stood up and slowly gathered his clothes while his old lover watched his actions, admiring his body.

"I'll tell you this Yoruichi." Harry said. "There are some of us who believe that executing Rukia is wrong."

"Who?" Yoruichi asked eagerly. "Are they willing to help us?"

"I can't say, I don't have their permission to divulge their identities." Harry said. "I'll leave your pet project alone. Are you going to train him for Bankai to fight Byakuya?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Urahara offered his expertise to help Ichigo."

"Good luck with that." Harry said. "We're going to have a very long talk later Yoruichi, after this mess is sorted out."

"We will. You're leaving?" Yoruichi stood up slowly.

"I have to explain to Byakuya how you managed to escape me, and I don't think he'll be happy that you got away." Harry said. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely." Yoruichi said. She seemed to struggle with herself and then her restraint broke. She walked over to Harry and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Harry patted her ass and pinched her hard, causing Yoruichi to shriek. "Don't mention it."

As Yoruichi massaged her buttocks, Harry stopped outside the entrance of the hidden training grounds and gave her a smile. "It's good to see you again."

***************

"Damn it Yoruichi!" Ichigo said. He slowly stood up and recognized that he was outside Yoruichi's hideout and decided to confront her for punching him right in his wounds. He looked at the demolished wooden door and peered inside, wondering why she destroyed the door. He saw a figure walking towards him from the gloom and scowled.

"What did you do that for Yoruichi!" Ichigo demanded. "I was doing fine on my own! I could have taken Byakuya!"

"She was saving your life."

Ichigo leaped back with Zangetsu in his hands when he realized that he was not talking to his ally.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"We met at the human world." Harry said. "I removed your Shinigami powers, how did you regain them?"

"You!" Ichigo remembered one of the two powerful Shinigami that had casually swatted him like a fly.

"Yes me." Harry said. He frowned when Ichigo kept his Zanpakutou pointed at him and he released his reiatsu, forcing the young man to drop to knees.

"It's not polite you know, to have your Zanpakutou pointed at someone who saved your life, twice." Harry said. "I could have taken you back to Seretei where you will be surely executed. Thank Yoruichi for that, she told me that you wanted to save Rukia too."

Ichigo's eyes widened and gazed at the Shinigami standing in front of him. He could feel the reiatsu coming from Harry and it scared him, similar to the feeling when he first fought the mad man Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Listen, I better hear from Yoruichi that you're training hard, do you hear me?" Harry leaned over to Ichigo, pinning the young man with his gaze.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good." Harry said. "Get stronger, we'll need your strength later. Until then, train hard."

**************

"He's an unknown factor."

"Do you want me to kill him? I might have to go all out for him ya' know."

"No, I know a better way. He's just Yamamoto's lap dog. We'll keep him distracted." The figure played with the blood dripping on the desk, tracing patterns on the wooden surface, using the blood as ink.

"How so?"

"Unohana. Have someone attack her, and knowing Yamamoto, he'll have him protect her all the time. She's too important to be injured."

"I'll arrange it."

**************

"Come with me Harry."

Harry nodded and followed Retsu towards her own office. He had just finished reporting that Yoruichi had evaded him, though he admitted that he had inflicted injuries on the woman when he attempted to stop her.

Thankfully the captain commander and the Gotei -13 captains accepted his explanation without too much surprise. It seems that chasing the one who holds the title of Goddess of Flash was quite difficult. Shunsui had even commended him for managing to at least give Yoruichi bruises, though Harry knew those bruises were the result of his rough fucking of her, with her back and ass slamming down on the rough rocky terrain.

"What is it Captain Unohana?" Harry asked.

"I understand that you had fought with Yoruichi? Is that all?" Unohana asked gently.

"Not all." Harry said, refusing to look at her in the eye.

"You know I care deeply for you Harry." Unohana Retsu said.

"I feel the same way." Harry said. "What is this about?"

The Corps commander bit back a yelp as Retsu's hand suddenly grabbed his crotch. "Let me show you how deeply I care Harry."

"I'm still sore." Harry admitted as his cheeks reddened.

Retsu smiled, she knew what exactly happened, judging from the condition of her lover's body. She could smell faint traces of his semen. "I know. I smell her on you. Our relationship may not be exclusive, but I do want assurance of your willingness to share my bed."

"Of course!" Harry said immediately. He was grateful for the company that Retsu gave him, and he came to relish her presence. Assassination missions still troubled him even now, and it was Retsu's warm embrace through the years that comforted him during the night. "I'd never..."

"Then show me." Retsu said, squeezing him in her hand harder. "A woman can't feel but be jealous."

************

"You're healing nicely Third seat Madarame Ikkaku." Unohana said, a slight smile on her face. She was pleased that her patient was behaving better than expected. Usually the third seat officer of the Eleventh division causes havoc in her healing station when he was injured, disrupting the daily operations in her barracks. He was almost as bad as his captain.

"Will this leave a scar?" Ikkaku asked, eyeing the long gash in his chest as a nurse began to change his bandages.

"I'm afraid it will..." Unohana said sadly.

"Yes!" Ikkaku said happily. "Thank you Ichigo!"

"Let me finish Ikkaku. It will gradually disappear, because you were treated immediately. The wound was immediate sealed by your balm, and by doing so I was able to heal the wound thoroughly, though a slight discoloration in the area will linger for a month."

"Damn you Ichigo." Ikkaku said. He thought he had a nice battle scar to show to his captain and the rest of the eleventh squad.

***********

Unohana had spent the better part of the morning checking on her patients. After eating lunch, she was in her usual spot in the large garden of her barracks, savoring the smell of the flowers and the cool breeze. Her garden was in full bloom, and she relished the peaceful ambiance that was perfect for meditation.

SNAP!

Unohana opened her eyes and saw the view of the garden in the south wall flicker before they collapsed into sections. She frowned and immediately she leaped back, as a large hand crashed into the tree where she had been using for shade moments before. The large tree crashed and the wood splintered as an enormous hand went through it.

It was a portal from Hueco Mundo, Unohana realized. The large Hollow hand destroyed her beloved tree while the other hand burst out from the portal and slammed into the ground. Unohana Retsu was about to draw her blade when a dozen more portals opened along the property of Recovery station, endangering her sick patients. She couldn't allow that.

As she expected, the large Gillian class hollow finally showed its head and she was about cut its mask in half, when it opened its mouth and expelled dozens of smaller hollows. Those smaller hollows started to attack her patients trying to get a breath of fresh air and they ran while a few of her staff attempted to hold them off.. She cut down those that tried to attack her subordinates, but feared releasing her battle reiatsu in an area where the recovering Shinigami were. She didn't want them to suffocate.

"Captain!"

Unohana heard her vice-captain and saw Isane fending off a large hollow while her seated officers and staff tried to evacuate the injured from their beds. She heard the yell of delight and saw Madarame Ikkaku out of the corner of her eye, wreaking havoc among the smaller hollows. She jumped back when another large white hand tried to capture her, and she retaliated by cutting off a few of its fingers.

Unohana frowned, it appeared that she was the target, since the large Gillians seemed to be focused at her, yet afraid to completely step out of the portal. A large head stretched from behind her to try and swallow her and she responded by cutting through its mask. The Gillian shriek and its scratched its face until finally it shattered in a burst of spirit particles.

But another immediately took its place. And another.

She couldn't help it. The few officers that could stand her reiatsu would have to tend to the others that will faint when she released her power. It was better for her patients to faint or slowly suffocate from her power than to die instantly from the Gillians. She had already lost four of her squad members, and she couldn't allow more to die.

She sheathed her zanpakutou and her right hand pulsed with power as she prepared to use the combat form of her Shikai.

The gillians around her suddenly tensed, sensing something immeasurably powerful to happen. Suddenly, Retsu's power changed from the deadly aura it showed back again to gentleness as black blurs appeared all over the healing station. The captain of the fourth squad's eyes glinted with approval as her lover brought his entire division to her aid.

Hands and masks of the Gillian hollows trying to reach the fourth squad disintegrated simultaneously as the Elite of the Secret mobile corps took the offensive against the invaders.

The other mobile corps began to evacuate the injured that were caught in the garden and Retsu could detect a faint stream of reiatsu as her patients were transferred to the sixth division barracks. She smiled faintly and patted the shoulder of Mobile corps commander standing beside her.

"I thank you for the help Commander. It is much appreciated." Retsu said. They had both agreed to call each other formally while in public, to prevent awkward situations from the other nosy Shinigami. Retsu didn't mind at all, but Harry insisted it.

"Don't thank me yet Captain Unohana." The mobile corps commander said as he eyed the portals surrounding the station. They looked like festered wounds in the sky, bleeding darkness into the perpetually blue sky of Soul society.

A tear in space opened near Unohana's left and a large white hand quickly shot out of the portal towards her.

A slight rustling of fabric was the only indication that the mobile corps commander has moved, and a moment later that large hand stopped as Harry blocked the extended palm with his own. His left hand tensed and pushed back, and e quickly followed it with a quick strike with his elbow. The palm shattered, and the hollow hiding inside the portal cried in agony.

A Gillian, desperate for its target, lunged halfway out of its portal and overwhelming two Mobile corps guards trying to hold it back.

Harry and Retsu moved as one and leaped on the roof of the healing station as the Gillian crashed to the garden. Six Shinigami leaped into action and embedded their Zanpakutous into its mask. The mask didn't break, but fractures lined its white face and it slowly withdrew back to Hueco Mundo.

"This looks like an attack on you." Harry said, smashing his fist straight through the mask of a smaller hollow that leaped straight towards the fourth division captain.

Retsu nodded as she held up her hand and sent a high level demon magic spell with ease that Harry knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish even if he practiced for a hundred years. She didn't even utter the name of the high level Kidou spell, but its effect was still devastating and powerful. The smaller hollows in her meditation garden shrieked and collapsed on the ground as spears of flame impaled them all at once in their masks.

Harry sensed several reiatsu approaching the healing station from several directions and guessed that the other captains had sent their own forces to help. He noticed a particularly strong reiatsu coming in from the north and a moment later he saw Hitsugaya Toushiro creating a path of destruction through the large gillians trying to reach the healing station, with his vice captain and seated officers right behind him.

From the east, in the direction of the twelfth division barracks Harry felt Mayuri Kurotsuchi's reiatsu as well, the technological bureau chief's spiritual reiatsu pulsing with excitement and fascination. No doubt Mayuri was intrigued by the appearance of so many Hollows in a concentrated area and decided to investigate.

The hairs in the back of Harry's neck tingled when he felt a powerful reiatsu building up from beyond the tear and realized that a Gillian was about to emit a Cero blast. He was about to release his Zanpakutou when Retsu stepped in front of him, and he felt uneasy seeing the eyes of his lover.

To someone not intimately familiar with the fourth division captain, they would not notice the emotion on Captain Unohana's serene and calm face, but to someone who has shared her bed and seen her face up close during an orgasm, Harry knew otherwise. Retsu was pissed.

The surge of reiatsu came towards them in a red light and Harry wanted to take Retsu by the waist and dodge the Cero. Something stopped him from moving though, and he couldn't help but feel intimidated at the Reiatsu Unohana now has building in her right hand.

The captain of the fourth squad held up her left hand in front of them both and as the reiatsu neared their position, her hand glowed an eerie green. The cero blast seemed to vanish as it came into contact with her hand, and a moment later the same Cero burst out of Retsu's hand and straight to the Gillian that attacked them.

The result was devastating, as the Gillian was immediately obliterated, along with a few of its companions standing beside it. A shockwave burst out from the tear, knocking the Shinigami off their feet.

Harry thought he was the one protecting his lover, but it turns out Retsu was the one protecting him. When he achieved Bankai, he thought that he was at least near Retsu's level, but seeing a small spike of her true power destroyed those assumptions.

As if strolling through a park in the middle of spring, Retsu turned to Harry, and this time a warm small smile crossed her beautiful face. "Thank you for your timely arrival, Harry."

"The corps was having its monthly general inspection." Harry replied. "Besides, it's my duty to maintain the security and order inside the Seretei."

"Still, I am grateful." Retsu said simply, brushing her shoulder with his, a small intimate gesture that only Harry could understand.

Far above the battlefield, a large tear where several gillians just observed with a large, ominous eye watching behind them suddenly closed, and a few seconds later the tears surrounding the healing station snapped shut simultaneously, leaving the smaller hollows trapped to the unforgiving zanpakutous of the Shinigami.

With the disappearance of the gillians, the Shinigami obliterated the hollows, and with four captains in the area the healing station was finally secured.

"What a waste." Harry said, eyeing the destroyed building and garden. He turned to his recently promoted lieutenant and crossed his arms. "How are our men?"

"Sixth seat Akagi is severely injured supreme commander, but Vice captain Isane managed to stabilize him." Fuuko Ando said and Harry nodded for her to continue. "Some of the men have suffered cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening."

"What about the condition of my patients?" Retsu asked softly.

"Three patients from the eleventh squad were unfortunately killed by the few hollows that managed to get inside the intensive ward."

Harry placed an arm on Retsu's shoulder, seeing the sad expression her face. They were her responsibility while recuperating, but even a Shinigami captain couldn't protect all of her men against such a massive number of Hollows.

"Are you alright, Captain Unohana?" Hitsugaya Toushiro asked, joining the two Shinigami captains that were watching the devastation from the attack of the Gillian class hollows.

"I am fine Captain Hitsugaya." Retsu said, a sad smile on her face. "However, three of my patients were not so fortunate."

The young captain frowned and crossed his arms as he regarded the destroyed garden and part of the healing station. "I felt the Reiatsu of these hollows while I was visiting vice captain Hinamori. I can't believe they would attack the heart of Seretei."

"Their target was Captain Unohana." Harry said, looking pensieve. "Why would they do that?"

"Clearly someone has commanded those hollows to attack her personally." Hitsugaya speculated. "I suspect, whoever commanded those Gillians was the one who also killed Aizen. There is a traitor among us... but who?"

As the two young captains speculated, Retsu, with half an ear to their conversation ran a list of suspects in her mind. Certainly, Urahara had the knowledge to open a portal to Hueco Mundo, along with his successor Mayuri, but she knew Urahara Kisuke personally and he would never cause harm to a fellow Shinigami willingly.

She had other suspects, it was easy to read young Hitsugaya and his thoughts about Ichimaru Gin. But Gin was already under the scrutiny of the other captains and wouldn't dare use such blatant methods and it wasn't Ichimaru's style, he preferred doing things himself. Could he be acting as a distraction in some bigger plot?

"Tchh, I was hoping to capture a specimen." She heard Mayuri's voice as he walked inside the ruined garden.

The twelfth squad captain looked around with a bored look on his face as he neared the three Shinigami. "Imagine my surprise when my monitoring equipment detected several intrusions on this area. I'm eager to learn how they managed to bypass Soul Society's defenses."

"You're not even worried that many Shinigami were hurt?" Hitsugaya asked, his scowl deepening. "There were some that were killed too."

"That doesn't bother me." Mayuri said, dismissing the young captain with a wave of his white hand. "After all, they don't belong to me. I was merely curious, that's why I came here to investigate."

Harry and Hitsugaya nervously looked at Retsu, afraid that this would further anger the fourth squad captain. However, she merely nodded at Mayuri and spoke. "Nevertheless, I thank you for coming here. The Gillians must have sensed your reiatsu and now facing four captains, realized that the odds of success of their mission were not to their advantage."

"What was their mission for attacking here?" Mayuri asked.

"To kill me." Unohana Retsu said simply.

This piece of information must have surprised Mayuri as he raised an eyebrow at her statement, shutting up the talkative captain for a moment. "That's interesting. Now why would Soul Society's hidden enemies want you out of the picture?"

"That's the big question."

The three captains turned to Harry who was looking observing his men as they helped secure the area.

"And I intend to find out why."

*************

_First Division Barracks, Captain Commander's office_

"This recent attack is troubling." The captain commander said. Unlike the other meetings where he was seated on his chair, he was now standing, radiating authority and anger even though his reiatsu was still suppressed. It was enough to keep even the most bored Shinigami Captain on their toes.

"The attack on Captain Unohana cannot be overlooked. I will task Captain Hitsugaya to personally lead this investigation on rumors about a hidden traitor within our ranks."

"You seem more troubled with this attack than with Captain Aizen's death, Yama-ji." Kyoraku Shunsui observed.

"I am." The captain commander replied. "As captains, it is your duty to be always on guard against surprise attacks. However, attacking Captain Unohana inside the healing station is despicable and without honor. Allying themselves with Hollows only worsens the situation. We cannot take this lightly."

"What do we do now?" Jyuushiro Ukitate asked.

"Captain Commander, I ask to be part of captain Hitsugaya's investigation team." Harry said.

"You already have other tasks." Yamamoto gazed at the young Mobile corps commander. "Your swift response to the attack has saved many lives, and I commend you and your mobile corps for it. I will task you with protecting the healing station and see to Captain Unohana's welfare."

Harry nodded, though inwardly he preferred to be part of Hitsugaya's investigation team. Retsu didn't need his protection, seeing a glimpse of her true power during the attack. However, as powerful as she is, she might get caught unaware in a surprise attempt by the traitor lurking within the walls of Seretei. If the attack by a full horde of Gillians didn't work, the traitor might use other methods.

"I'll protect captain Unohana with my life." Harry promised.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Yamamoto said and Harry thought he saw a twitch of his long beard. He looked at his fellow captains and realized that most were giving him knowing looks, and even Shunsui winked at him. He wondered if they all knew of his relationship with Unohana Retsu. The relatively young mobile corps commander looked at his lover and just received a faint smile in return.

A/N: Don't hurt me - Bluminous (still writing without a beta)

Thanks to the lovely, cheerful and pleasant folks at DLP for ironing out some of the mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleached**

By **Bluminous**

Author's note: I do not own Harry Potter and Bleached. The characters in this story belong to Ms. Rowling and Bleach creator Tite Kubo.

Chapter 6:** Calm before the storm**

Retsu Unohana walked slowly along the halls of her barracks, inspecting the reconstruction efforts to her damaged barracks and healing station. Her vice-captain Kotetsu Isane followed a step behind, while giving the fourth division captain her progress report.

"We're ahead of schedule, Captain." Isane said. "At this rate we will be able to return the bed ridden patients to their rooms in their respective barracks in three days."

"I am pleased to hear that Isane." Retsu Unohana replied. "What of our barracks and garden?"

"They were the most damaged during that cowardly attack." Isane replied. "The contractor said that it will take about a week. Meanwhile, the captain commander has generously given us his permission to use the first division facilities for our daily training and sleeping quarters."

"Send the Captain Commander my gratitude." Unohana said, a small smile blossomed on her smooth face.

"A few other squads offered their facilities to house our division." Isane continued. "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that the fourth division appreciates their offer, but we have already accepted the Captain Commander's offer."

"I'll write the letters at once." Isane said.

She bowed to Unohana and her personal bodyguard, since he also outranked her and headed back to the partially rebuilt fourth squad office. As she turned a corner she glanced at the two powerful Shinigami out of the corner of her eye and smiled, Isane knew her beloved captain was safe from harm. She did not doubt her captain's capabilities, but having someone who was an expert at assassination protecting her eased Isane's mind.

Captain Commander Yamamoto showed his concern for one of the most respected and oldest captains in the Gotei 13 by assigning the Secret Mobile Corps Commander to be Retsu Unohana's personal guard. It was a bold and powerful statement to both the cowards that organized the attack on the fourth division and to the rest of the Seiretei.

It showed how much Yamamoto valued Retsu Unohana, and by assigning Soul Society's top assassin to merely act as her guard caused the raising of eyebrows from the noble clans and the citizens of Seiretei. It was the first time they heard that the elite and rarely seen commander of the secret mobile corps be delegated as a mere guard to the fourth division captain.

Retsu finished her inspection and decided to visit her division. Some were recuperating in the first division barracks, and had sustained injuries from the surprise attack. Retsu had healed them personally, but she knew patients tended to get bored quickly while confined to bed and would try to sneak out, even her fourth division, hindering their healing and creating more work for her top healers.

She glanced at her worst patient, who walked beside her and a cheerful smile crossed her serene face. Harry was a terrible patient, he always pushed himself in training even though he had been injured the previous day. It had taken Retsu herself to guard her young lover while confined to the hospital, and she had to admit that she had greatly enjoyed his company and thinking up ways to keep him occupied. She used her body as one tactic, though she didn't know who enjoyed it more, but one thing she did know that she had come to value and care for him.

"How is the mobile corps doing?" Retsu asked, concerned for the wellbeing of Harry's own division while he had been temporarily reassigned to guard her.

"They're doing fine." The young man replied. "I have the squad captains report to me of their progress, and Soi Fon's kind enough to watch over them during her free time."

"That's nice of her." Retsu disappeared using Shunpo, travelling at speeds considered to be at a high level to reach her destination. Harry was with her, always keeping a wary eye for any possible attack.

Seeing as Harry wasn't about to reply, she decided to move to the topic she knew was bothering her young lover. "You're worried about Kuchiki Rukia."

Harry nodded. Rukia's execution would be tomorrow, after being moved earlier than expected again by the Seiretei Senate body. Harry knew that he would have to act, after himself and Jyuushiro Ukitake exhausted all legal means as their appeals, petitions were immediately rejected.

He had persistently asked Kyouraku Shunsui and Jyuushiro what their plan was, but both captains merely told him to just keep quiet and that he would know when the time was right to act.

The two finally arrived at the first squad barracks, the only compound nearest the white tower, the shrine of penitence where Rukia was currently housed. The two Shinigami immediately felt the spiritual power of the captain commander's vice captain, Sasakibe Choujirou before he could be seen and stopped, they could tell that he was heading right for them.

"Captain Unohana, Commander Potter." Sasakibe greeted the two. "The Captain Commander wishes to speak with you, Captain Unohana."

"Of course." Unohana replied.

Harry moved to follow, but Sasakibe stopped him. "Commander Potter, Yamamoto only wishes to speak with Captain Unohana privately."

"Do you know how long it would take?" Harry asked.

"An hour at least, if my experience serves me right. He wishes to discuss the logistics details and cost for the rebuilding of the healing station."

"Fine then." Harry said. "I'll wait for you here Captain Unohana."

After the two Shinigami departed, Harry decided to meet with his old superior, and vanished in a swirl of wind, as he used a high level of Shunpo to quickly reach the secret training grounds.

* * *

_Secret Training Grounds, outside of Seiretei_

Ichigo recovered from the shock of his blade blocking Zangetsu's and leaped back to regain his guard. Unlike before, he was lasting much longer with every sword and was putting up quite a fight against Zangetsu. He spit out the blood on his mouth and prepared to charge when his opponent suddenly vanished, on its place stood the weird humanoid shaped Bankai training equipment that Yoruichi claimed that Urahara Invented.

"Huh?" Ichigo stared dumbly at the sight. He was so focused into the battle that he couldn't comprehend what happened.

"We're taking a break Ichigo." Yoruichi jumped down from the cliff she stood on to observe her charge and removed the clasp that bound her hair in a ponytail.

"What?"

"This is the end of your first day of training." Yoruichi explained. "Why don't you head to the hot spring over there and relax. It will help relax your muscles."

Ichigo nodded and embedded his current sword deep into the rock. Looking at the hot spring and the pool where the water gathered, his eyes lit up with anticipation and quickly shed his dirty clothes stained with his blood and dirt.

As usual his strange teacher Yoruichi teased him again by exposing her naked body when she joined him inside the hot spring, and his face blushed red with embarrassment. He hadn't seen a real live naked girl before aside from the pictures in his porn collection and he simply was shocked to see Yoruichi in her naked glory.

Her strange preference of sitting Indian style while she faced him didn't help matters at all, it seemed that Yoruichi had no sense of modesty. He couldn't blame her though, Yoruichi had nothing to be ashamed about but he'd seen more private parts of a woman than he'd cared to see. _Indian style._

At the thought, his cheeks blushed red with embarrassment and decided to change the topic. Thankfully Yoruichi had changed back to her cat form and was happily swimming around the small pond and Ichigo was able to flush out the perverted thoughts out of his mind.

"Hey Yoruichi?" Ichigo looked at the black cat. "You know this place reminds me a lot of the place where Urahara Kisuke trained me, the one under his shop."

"It should."Yoruichi licked her paw and stared back at him. "Because that was an exact replica of this place, and he built that to remind himself of this."

"Who exactly is Urahara?" Ichigo asked. "He's a Shinigami too, isn't it? He wields a soul slayer."

"He is." Yoruichi replied. "He was the former captain of the twelfth division, as well as the founder of the Technological Development Bureau."

"That crazy idiot was actually a big shot once?" Ichigo asked, his eyes wide open.

"He was very talented." Yoruichi admitted. "And also, a bit lazy at times."

"Heh, then I guess he hasn't changed." Ichigo said. He remembered another Shinigami that he had recently met and figured to ask his question now, since it seemed like Yoruichi was in a telling mood. He figured he'd get lucky and learn some information.

"Then there's this shinigami I wanted to ask you about. I know it seems personal, but who exactly is Harry Potter? I know you are familiar with him, and Kuukaku said that he was your apprentice."

"Just like you said, he was my old apprentice, and took over my position once I left soul society as supreme commander of the mobile corps. What else do you want to know?" Yoruichi asked. Her voice had a slight tinge of anger that even Ichigo noticed.

"He's not just a regular Shinigami, isn't he?" Ichigo asked. "He didn't report us to his comrades when he discovered us. Does that mean he'll fight with us? Is he our ally?"

"You're full of questions today." Yoruichi said, glad that Ichigo's line of questioning didn't head to more personal matters.

"Please tell me!" Ichigo pleaded.

"Harry was... a very interesting Shinigami. He's very special." Yoruichi closed her eyes and savored the hot water as memories of her time with Harry right on this hot spring flashed through her mind. "You know Ichigo, you could consider Harry as another master, since he also trained under Urahara. I bet the training techniques that Urahara taught you came from teaching Harry. He was Harry's first apprentice in sword fighting techniques."

"Oh." Ichigo stared at the water and pondered another question. He knew he was strong, but a little help wouldn't hurt when it was time to rescue Rukia. "Why didn't he turn us in when he had the chance?"

"I haven't been here long, but Kuukaku told me some rumors." Yoruichi answered. "Rumor has it was that Rukia trained under Harry in the secret mobile corps to improve her hand to hand fighting techniques, at the request of Rukia's older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Kuchiki... Byakuya." Upon hearing that name Ichigo clenched his fist. He swore he'd beat that man to a pulp.

"Yes." Yoruichi nodded. "And Kuukaku told me that Rukia looked up to Harry like a brother. In a way, Harry decided to help us because of her."

"I understand." Ichigo said, admiring the powerful Shinigami. He now knew why the man decided to help them, since he too had younger sisters to care for. He's give up his life for them. "That's how true brothers should treat their younger sisters."

"Idiot." Ichigo glared at the vice captain of the sixth squad, Abarai Renji. He knew that the red headed fool was about to reach Bankai, he could already see Renji's zanpakutou manifest into something large and powerful though it still didn't have any distinct shape.

"ICHIGO!"

The unofficial substitute Shinigami followed the voice and found his strange ally, Shihounin Yoruichi glaring at him on top of a cliff.

"Do you want to just stand all day or are do you want to complete Bankai?"

Ichigo nodded and grabbed another sword embedded at the ground nearby. His zanpakutou had called them aspects of himself, and though he didn't know what that fully meant, he could already feel his reiatsu getting stronger as the day progressed.

News of Rukia's execution date being moved forward spurned him on, and he ignored the cuts and bruises he sustained while sparring with Zangetsu, the physical manifestation of his zanpakutou. He only had one thing focused on his mind, and it was to achieve Bankai to save Kuchiki Rukia.

A black blur caught his eye and he immediately raised his sword to block a strike that would have severed his arm from his body and responded by kicking Zangetsu back a few meters. He quickly followed his attack with a thrust, but Zangetsu had anticipated his move and leaped high into the air.

Ichigo desperately wanted to follow him, but he knew that Zangetsu was too far up for him to attack, unless he used the nearby cliffs to use as leverage. He knew he could defeat his zanpakutou, but Zangetsu kept on avoiding him once he realized that Ichigo was slowly gaining ground.

The middle aged man wearing shades landed, and quickly parried a slash and countered with a kick, and it connected to Ichigo's chest ending him crashing through the rocky floor.

"Too careless." Zangetsu said in his deep and creepy voice. "Remember that your opponent can copy your moves and improvise, so you should adapt as well."

Ichigo nodded and picked up another sword, his last had cracked when he used it to slow his momentum as he was pushed back by Zangetsu's kick. Ichigo didn't know, but every sword he had used, and destroyed in the process of dueling his Zanpakutou had subconsciously taught him a lesson in fighting, making him stronger and molding his reiatsu in preparation for Bankai.

He moved slowly to the side, observing Zangetsu's every move, and noticed that he was also doing the exact same thing. The two circled each other for a moment and then Ichigo moved, vanishing quickly and appeared behind Zangetsu. They quickly exchanged blows, a parry, a thrust, a slash, the earth around them trembled at the power of their strikes.

Ichigo raised his left hand and blocked a kick from his zanpakutou and he stepped closer to the old man and knocked him off balance with his shoulder. Quickly changing his grip on his sword, he slashed from the side, using his momentum to increase the speed of his sword.

He expected to finally hit the old man, but his blade just met air. He looked up, and again Zangetsu was in the air, avoiding his attack. He could have followed him, but he knew that the last time he tried it, Zangetsu used his downward momentum to parry Ichigo's upward strike.

'This can't go on... I'm running out of time!' Ichigo thought. He gripped his sword tighter, as frustration overcame him.

"I've had enough!" He yelled. He slashed his sword towards Zangetsu and his eyes widened in shock as a mass of reiatsu leaped out of his sword and headed to his opponent. He felt it, a tiny portion of his reiatsu in his arms had momentarily vanished and reached his sword. How did he do it?

It seems that Zangetsu was expecting this all along, and easily deflected the mass of reiatsu with his sword and redirected it to the side. It cleaved a large scar at a nearby cliff, showing everyone how powerful the strike was.

"We'll have a break." Yoruichi said. "Ichigo, you need to rest for now."

"We don't have time!" He snapped. "I can fight!"

"It's only for a short moment." Yoruichi said. She tossed a water bottle at him and the young man eagerly drank its contents. Your wounds are beginning to bleed again. That means your reiatsu's running low and we need to change the bandages."

"Is that alright Zangetsu?" Yoruichi asked.

Zangetsu nodded and merely stood there. "Think on what you just did Ichigo. Your attack was powerful, but it is clear you don't have the control to properly contain its strength."

A cloud of smoke caught the eye of all three, and Ichigo noticed an extremely large head pop out from the mist.

"What the hell?"

"He's done it." Yoruichi smiled. A figure approached through the mists, revealing an exhausted Renji, wearing a strange cape with red fur. His face and arms were dripping with blood, though his face wore a proud and victorious smile.

"I might as well take a break, but I figured I need to show you this." Renji said proudly. "I thought it could motivate you properly."

For once Ichigo didn't have an insult ready to hurl back, as he admired the large Bankai that Renji achieved.

"This, is my Bankai, Baboon King snake Tail." Renji said. The enormous head, eerily shaped like a hollow mask lowered itself beside Renji. The vice captain of the sixth squad fondly patted its head, while its segments, made out of what looked like bamboo pieces, coiled around the Shinigami.

"Congratulations, Abarai." Yoruichi said.

Renji nodded, and quickly sat down, clearly exhausted from achieving Bankai. The large hulking presence of Renji's Bankai vanished in a puff of mist and smoke, revealing his sealed Zanpakutou.

"You need to rest, before you use your Bankai again." Yoruichi said. She tossed another bottle at the tired Shinigami, and perched herself on a nearby rock.

"That was hell. Zabimaru's very stubborn, just like me." Renji said fondly.

"So is he." Ichigo said, pointing a thumb at Zangetsu.

Renji eyed the physical manifestation of Ichigo's Bankai and noticed that he was staring at a cliff high above them. He frowned, and followed Zangetsu's gaze and paled. On top of the cliff, near the entrance was a figure, dressed in the attire of a regular Mobile corps Shinigami.

What scared the shit out of Renji was that the mobile corps member was wearing a white haori over his uniform, meaning it was the mobile corps commander himself that was looking at them. He was about to warn his companions that their secret hideout was discovered when the mobile corps commander decided to warn them himself.

A powerful wind picked up, and a moment later they could all feel the immense spiritual power of Seiretei's top assassin. Yoruichi looked surprised at first, and then merely stared at their visitor.

"Yoruichi, can you hold him off?" Renji asked. "I'm low on reiatsu but if we all try to take him at once, perhaps we'll have a chance. I'll have Zabimaru destroy the entrance..."

"Relax Renji." Ichigo said. "Yoruichi knows this guy. He's an ally, I think."

Renji seemed unconvinced as he drew his zanpakutou from its sheath and faced the mysterious Harry Potter. However, nobody was standing on the cliff, and he fell down on his seat when he saw his target standing beside Yoruichi. He didn't even see or felt him move.

"Commander Potter." Renji said weakly.

"Oi Renji." Harry said. "I thought I noticed your reiatsu. Weren't my men supposed to be guarding you?"

"Yes sir, but they were relieved by Captain Aizen and his men. I wouldn't have escaped undetected if it was your men that were guarding my cell." Renji said.

"I didn't know there was a shift change." Harry frowned. He sat on the same ledge Yoruichi sat on and scratched the back of his head.

"Must be Fuuko who authorized it." Harry continued. He faced Ichigo and glanced at Zangetsu. "So that's you Zanpakutou huh?"

Ichigo glared at the newly arrived Shinigami and nodded. "This is Zangetsu."

Zangetsu merely nodded at Harry's wave and continued staring at the young Shinigami. Ichigo thought he looked surprised, but thought it wrong since the old man rarely showed emotion.

"Wind type huh?" Harry muttered, as if talking to himself. "You sure?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked.

"My zanpakutou." Harry explained. "She wants to go out for a moment."

A blast of wind knocked Renji and Ichigo off their seats. As the wind died down they gawked at a tall woman with creamy white skin, a very fantastic figure wearing a tight black dress. Her curly, long black hair and the tattered hem of her dress, similar to Zangetsu's fluttered in an unseen wind.

"**You again?"** The woman asked. She turned to Harry and caressed his face with a finger. **"What's the slut doing here?"**

"Stop taunting her Fujin." Harry said, allowing his Zanpakutou to play with his messy hair. "You know very well that she has recently returned."

Fujin smiled and turned her attention to the other physical manifestation of a zanpakutou.

"**Zangetsu."**

Zangetsu bowed at his fellow Zanpakutou. "Fujin."

"Enjoy your chat Fujin." Harry said, jumping off the ledge. "I need to talk to Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded and the two vanished, appearing on the other side of the training grounds. This left the two Shinigami still gawking at Fujin, apparently mesmerized with her charm.

"That's Commander Potter's Zanpakutou!" Ichigo whispered to Renji.

"I can't believe she's such a chick. Wow!" Renji replied.

Fujin apparently heard them and merely smirked at their direction before she returned her attention to her fellow Zanpakutou.

"Ichigo, show respect." Zangetsu said.

"Ichigo huh. This is him?" Fujin said. "I pity you Zangetsu. You used to be so much stronger."

"What do you mean!" Ichigo said angrily. "I'm not weak!"

"Look at yourself Zangetsu. You're barely what I remember you. You can't even appear without relying on that pervert's device." Fujin continued, ignoring Ichigo's question.

"We are strong." Zangetsu said simply.

"**You're not whole. You're conflicted, battling with the two natures within you."** Fujin replied. She turned her gaze to Ichigo, her black eyes studying him. "**And he is weak."**

"I'm not weak!" Ichigo shouted, insulted by the strange zanpakutou spirit's words. "Come here and fight me! I'll show you what's weak!"

Fujin raised her right arm and from nowhere strong winds pushed Ichigo, sending him crashing into the wall and holding him in place.

"And what of your other half?" Zangetsu countered.

"**My Harry is strong."** Fujin said, as a wide smile formed on her face. Her dress and hair fluttered, as if showing her excitement. **"And he is pure. Undivided. Unlike him."**

"What does she mean Zangetsu?" Ichigo shouted.

"You will understand soon Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "I and I alone know you will be strong enough when that time comes."

"**You did always try hard." **Fujin said.** "I grow bored. I'll go back to see what my Harry is doing. Maybe they're fucking already!"**

Fujin cackled and slowly disappeared, parts of her dress and body blown by a gentle breeze that headed towards where Harry and Yoruichi vanished.

* * *

************

"How's he holding up?"

Yoruichi glanced at her old apprentice who stood beside her. She was still getting used to his new appearance, from the young teenager she had picked up far in the outskirts of Rokungai. His white Haori fluttered against a gentle breeze, a result when he was letting out a bit of his reiatsu.

She only knew a few others who had such a similar effect with their reiatsu, one was the captain commander. The old man literally made everyone sweat when he was annoyed, and she knew it was because of his overwhelming reiatsu and his famous zanpakutou, Ryuujin Jakka.

Another one was the famous boy captain and prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushiro, whose cold demeanor made most experience a severe chill up their spines when he was provoked.

"He's getting better." Yoruichi Shihounin replied. "He's almost there Harry. He just needs one small step before he achieves Bankai."

"Rukia must be really special to her, for him to come all this way to save her." Harry mused. "I wonder how Byakuya will react when he learns that this intruder has a crush on his sister?"

"He'll probably skin him alive faster than you can say Bankai." Yoruichi joked. She moved closer to her old lover and sighed, longing to feel his arms around her. But she knew this what not the time to think such thoughts, and she didn't know how much Harry had changed since she abandoned soul society.

"So what's the reason for your visit?"

"I just want to know if your group will be there on time." Harry said. "If you can't make it, then I guess we'll have to act by ourselves."

"Who are these 'we' you are talking about?" Yoruichi asked.

"I can't tell you yet." Harry replied. "Just know that if your group decided to act, you won't be alone in facing the full wrath of the captains."

Yoruichi smiled and gently stood on her toes and gave her Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek. Harry merely stood there and gave her a small smile before he disappeared in a gentle breeze.

* * *

**************

"Ken-chan! Look!" The small pink haired girl hanging on the left shoulder of Eleventh division captain Zaraki Kenpachi pointed at the figure standing just outside the First division headquarters.

Zaraki had recently recovered from his wounds from the battle with Kurosaku Ichigo, and he was in a pleasant mood when he woke up, grateful for the fun Ichigo gave him. He couldn't wait for a rematch, and decided to head to where he heard Ichigo's friends who were recently captured where detained.

"Ah. Harry Potter." Zaraki grinned with anticipation. He knew the young mobile corps commander could give him a workout and stretch his legs a little.

"Hey Yachiru." Kenpachi asked the pink bundle of energy on his back. "Do you think he'll play?"

"Harry always likes to play!" Yachiru exclaimed. She stood up at Zaraki's wide shoulders and didn't have trouble with her balance despite Zaraki running at near top speed. "Harry-kun!"

Harry turned to the voice and waved at the young girl and her captain. "Hey Zaraki, Yachiru."

"Oy, whatcha doin' just standing there like a statue?" Zaraki asked.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh. Why don't you play with me then? We haven't sparred for a long time." Zaraki asked. He withdrew his zanpakutou from his sheathe and pointed it at Harry. Yachiru jumped over to Harry's head and messed his hair for a moment before she leaped out to the side to watch the fight.

"Yey Ken-chan! Yey Harry-kun!" Yachiru yelled.

"I really don't have the time." Harry said. "I'm waiting for Retsu you see, and my schedule's full for the day. Perhaps some other time?"

"You're pussy whipped kid." Zaraki taunted. "C'mon, don't be afraid of Unohana. She won't know."

"I won't know what, Captain Zaraki?"

Both Shinigami froze upon hearing the voice and turned to see Captain Retsu Unohana standing beside Yachiru. Zaraki slowly eyed the Fourth division captain, wondering how she'd managed to sneak up behind him without him feeling even a smidgen of her reiatsu.

"Captain Unohana!" Harry said. "You're finished with your meeting?"

"I am." Retsu nodded and calmly walked towards Harry. "Good morning Captain Zaraki, I'm glad to see that your wounds have healed."

"Uhh yeah." Zaraki grinned nervously. "I was just talking to Harry here... he told me he was busy."

"He is." Retsu smiled at Zaraki and placed one dainty hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's been handling the security preparations for the execution tomorrow."

"However, I am concerned, Captain Zaraki. I know your wounds have healed, but shouldn't you take your time and not push yourself too hard?" Retsu's eyes focused on the eleventh division captain, while her smile remained on her serene face. "I am merely stating that fact because of your welfare after all. It would sadden me to see my efforts to heal you go to waste because you exerted yourself too hard."

Retsu Unohana and her best healers generally concentrated their attentions on the higher ranking shinigami. They especially took care of the eleventh division captain's injuries, knowing that his division would soon fall into chaos without him and the top officers around to instill order.

Zaraki merely nodded and continued on his way as Yachiru jumped on her usual position on his back. The young girl turned to them and waved. "By Harry-kun! Retsu-chan!"

Retsu smiled back while Harry chuckled beside her. Even now, he hadn't met anyone as scary as his Retsu. She could really make most piss their pants with just simple words. Harry involuntarily shuddered at the thought of making Retsu Unohana mad at him and hoped that day would never come to pass. He'd rather face the Captain Commander one on one rather than let that day happen.

"Oh?" Retsu looked surprised at Zaraki's quick departure. "Have I said something?"

Harry shook with barely held laughter. He really couldn't figure out if Retsu was doing it on purpose, or was really clueless about how intimidating she could be.

"Harry?" Retsu looked up in concern at her dear lover's face. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine Captain Unohana." Harry replied. "Shall we have lunch?"

Retsu nodded and Harry tensed when he felt her hand slide under his white haori to squeeze his buttocks. He pretended that nothing was going one and endured while Retsu fondled him. She could really be devious at times, to a casual observer it merely looked like the captain of the fourth squad was walking closely beside her elite personal bodyguard.

"Would you object to having lunch at my quarters?" Retsu asked softly while a few Shinigami they passed bowed to her. "Though I enjoy eating with our fellow Shinigami, the meeting with the captain commander made me quite hungry and I prefer not to wait since my house is just around the corner."

"Anything you wish Captain Unohana." Harry replied, steeling his face to remain impassive. "Whatever you desire."

"Good." Retsu smiled and the two Shinigami continued on their way.

An hour later, a sweaty Harry leaned back on the futon after he spent himself inside Retsu. As he predicted, Unohana Retsu wasn't interested at lunch at all and immediately pounced on him the moment they stepped inside her modest sized house.

Retsu turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder, savoring the feeling of Harry's semen leaking out of her. She looked up and started nibbling his ear with gentle bites, while her fingers traced circular patterns on his chest.

Harry knew why she was so spontaneous in their 'extra-curricular' activities these days. Normally she would wait until both their duties have been completed, since Harry knew Retsu took her responsibilities seriously. Not even he, Retsu's companion and lover for years can assume to just drag her to a vacant room and shag her silly while she was on duty. It was all up to Retsu to decide, and he abided by that unspoken agreement throughout their time as lovers.

Harry groaned when he felt himself respond to Retsu's ministrations of his manhood and turned to face her for a fourth round. He knew why she was trying to distract him to not think of Rukia's execution, and he had to admit it was working pretty well. He couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed Retsu and pushed her back to the Futon while he impaled himself within her. She always liked the fourth time to be the most vigorous round after all. As he started to thrust inside her, Harry wondered if she was doing this in honor of her fourth division.

* * *

***************

_Meditation Garden, Thirteenth Division headquarters_

"My my, Harry's getting impatient." Kyouraku Shunsui said when Harry appeared on Jyuushiro Ukitake's garden. The two captains were discussing their plans for tomorrow, Shunsui drinking Sake while Jyuushiro sipped his herbal tea.

"This is the third time you visited in two days." Jyuushiro greeted the younger Shinigami.

"You said you had a plan." Harry said, getting impatient. "When will you tell me what my part will be for her rescue? All you keep saying is that I'll know when the right time will be."

"Relax Harry." Shunsui plucked a blade of grass and placed it on his mouth.

"Relax?" Harry shook his head and leaned on a wooden post.

"Harry, do you know the implications of what we're about to do?" Jyuushiro asked.

"Of course I do." Harry said.

"Harry, it is one thing for an ordinary Shinigami to betray Seretei." Jyuushiro explained. "But for captain class Shinigami..."

"The old man would kill us." Shunsui finished. "And there's only two ways out for us, and one is to follow Urahara's path and be exiled. That means we will leave Seretei forever."

"Are you prepared to accept the consequences?" Jyuushiro asked.

Harry looked out at the night sky, the moon bathing Jyuushiro's garden with an ethereal glow. He remembered the faces of the people he treasured and nodded. "I am. I can't just let my former subordinate just die like that. Something's not right, and I'm going to do something about it – damn the consequences."

Shunsui chuckled while Jyuushiro sighed. The two senior captains exchanged glances and beckoned Harry to sit in front of them.

"Harry, you need to know certain things about soul society. You're one of our youngest captains..." Shunsui explained.

"Soi Fon's younger." Harry said. Technically he wasn't ranked as a captain, since his official title was supreme commander of the secret mobile corps. He knew though what a captain class Shinigami meant, someone with great spiritual power and skill.

"Yes, but she's been a Shinigami longer than you." Jyuushiro said. The long white haired captain straightened his robes and poured Harry a cup of tea. "Harry, you may not be aware of this, but the old man expects a lot from you."

"Me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You've been the commander of the mobile corps for many decades now, and despite the separation of the corps and the second division, you've handled the corps' responsibilities even with fewer men."

"It was a rough start." Harry said, remembering when even he and his senior officers had to perform the simplest of jobs to show the newer corps members how it was done.

"Strange though, was a greater influx of female applicants to the mobile corps academy." Shunsui mused. "I bet that was the result of our young, dashing commander finally being seen by the general populace."

"Knock it off." Harry glared at the older captain. "That kind of thinking is the reason why Nanao keeps on rejecting you."

"Hey! Nanao-chan loves me!" Shunsui whined.

"Oh yeah?" Harry countered. "I bet if I asked her out, she'd say yes."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"And will you really do that? I wonder what Captain Unohana would say." Jyuushiro said. He laughed at the sight of Harry who was quickly looking around the garden. Seeing his beloved Retsu nowhere near the vicinity, he settled at glaring Jyuushiro.

"That wasn't funny." Harry said.

"I know." Jyuushiro said while his fellow captain laughed. "I just said that to get both of you back on what we were discussing. The old man sees a lot of potential in you and Toushiro."

"We're just fulfilling our duties."

"And you've been doing them extremely well." Jyuushiro nodded. "Old man Yama sees you and Toushiro as future pillars of the Gotei-13."

"What do you mean?"

Shunsui Kyouraku took off his bamboo hat, all appearances of being gone drunk. "Politics in the thirteen court division guardians is complicated Harry. You weren't a Shinigami then, but there was a time that several of our captains and vice captains disappeared without even a trace."

"It's awfully similar to the recent one where Yoruichi and his group vanished." Jyuushiro added.

"Yes, and I think there's a connection." Shunsui said. "Before then, Soul Society enjoyed long term stability. When a captain leaves his division, that division typically suffers for a short time before the new captain restores order within the ranks. It takes time for that captain to regain the trust of his men, and asses the abilities and personalities of his officers."

"And when I came here, most of the captains were fairly new." Harry said.

"That's right." Shunsui said. "Another drawback to what we are experiencing is that the new captains barely interact with one another. Certain factions form with their own agendas."

"Take a look at Urahara's successor, Mayuri. Heavens knows what that man's doing in his experiments right now. He barely talks with any of the captains and only attends the meetings because of his fear of Yamamoto. Komamura really idolizes the old man, but again he's not the most sociable of captains."

"Now that Aizen's dead, Gin's left to his own devises and I'm worried that no one's there to restrain him." Shunsui finished.

Harry nodded, he knew how cruel Gin Ichimaru could be. He was even worse than Zaraki in some ways, but at least with the eleventh division captain Harry knew how to deal with the man.

"Yamamoto looks at you and Hitsugaya to herald a new era of stability for Seretei." Jyuushiro said. "Haven't you wondered why among all of the captains, he always makes the time for you and Hitsugaya?"

Harry remembered the numerous times he had tea with the captain commander, and most of the time he was accompanied by Hitsugaya and the ever energetic Yachiru. He always wondered the purpose of those meetings, they neither discussed anything of note, and both Hitsugaya and himself felt uncomfortable during the duration of those meetings.

"Yeah, obviously you two are the new favorites." Shunsui grinned. "I think old man Yama forgot about us, Jyuushiro, now that he has two young, and flashy captains to mold."

"So now do you understand?" Jyuushiro looked at Harry in the eye. "You have to know the results of what will happen."

Harry nodded. "I'm serious. I'll be ready when you need me to."

"Good." Jyuushiro said, coughing slightly. "Now that we have that out of our way, why don't I get some sweets for our little guest."

Harry sensed the presence of a strong reiatsu headed towards him. He turned his head to the direction of the strong reiatsu and saw a pink blur before it ran straight into him, knocking him on the wooden floor. He quickly stood up and found a pair of small sandals standing on his right shoulder.

"Good evening Yachiru." Jyuushiro said kindly, his coughing fit finished. "Isn't it a little late for you to be still up?"

"Ken-chan's feeling restless and decided to look for his new friend Ichii, or maybe visit Ichii's friends!" The short pink haired girl exclaimed. "I think he wants to play with him since Harry-kun here is too busy."

"So what brings you here Yachiru?" Harry asked. He rolled his eyes as the eleventh division vice captain grabbed clumps of his hair and tried to form spikes out of them.

"Oh yeah!" Yachiru smile grew and withdrew a small package from her robes and threw it to Jyuushiro. "Here! Re-chan asked me to give this to you Ukki!"

Jyuushiro caught the package wrapped in brown paper. Once he saw what it contained, he smiled at the young girl and tossed a pack full of candy in turn. Yachiru leaped off Harry's shoulder and spun in the air, an amazing feat of acrobatics, before she caught the candy.

"Thanks Ukii!" Yachiru giggled before she plopped down on Harry's shoulder and swung her legs happily as she started to consume her loot. Harry refrained from berating the girl as the heels of her feet hit his chest painfully.

"I don't know how your girlfriend does it, she always seems to know when Jyuushiro needs her medicines the most." Shunsui mused.

"I'm smart!" Yachiru chirped, gaining amused looks from the captains around her.

A/N: Due to the long fight scenes, I decided to post them on the next chapter.


End file.
